Drew's Past
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Drew's past from the time she was 8 to the time zak's 11
1. prologue

Drew's Past

An eight year old girl with long snow white hair was playing in the snow with a little Fennic Fox. Her family and she had been camping in the Himalayas for two weeks. The family traveled around the world. You could say they were gypsies.

When the child was three her family and she had been traveling through Northen Africa. An African tribe was about to hurt the little fox. That is when the girl's mom and dad saved the animal. As soon as The little girl and fox met, Daniel and David Longstar new their daughter and the fox had a special bond.

So there they were. Two best friends, Drew and Kiki running through the snow having the best of fun.


	2. Avalanch!

Avalanche!!!!

"Come on Kiki it'll be fun!" Drew said to her little big eared friend. Kiki was scared he new it wasn't a good idea but after living with drew for most of her life, he realized how curious and impulsive she could be. So there they were on top of a hill no, it was more like a cliff. Drew took her snow board she bought in New Hampshire and was abought to jump of when Kiki grabbed the back of her coat. "Grrrr!" He growled trying to stop her.

"Kiki! What the heck? Lemmego!" Drew yelled Kiki cocked his head then glared at her. Drew knew that look.

"Oh come on Kiki. Mom and Dad will never know." Answered Drew. "Grrrrr!"Kiki growled in annoyance.

He new they were going to get in so much trouble.

"Fine be a baby. Go back to camp and play with Doyle!" Drew yelled back. Kiki started to walk away slowly when both Drew and Kiki both heard a horrible sound. Cracking of ice.

"Oh cra- " and just like that the part of the cliff Kiki was on gave away and kiki was free falling.

"Kiki!!!" Drew yelled. Without hesitation, Drew jumped on her board and boarded down the cliff. She was not about to let her best friend die. Kiki was about to hit the ground. Drew had to think fast. That's when she saw it. It was a slope. Drew leaned toward to gain speed.

"Kiki! Hold on i'm coming!" Drew went of the slope and catapulted into the air. She lost her board in the process. Drew flew up and grabbed Kiki.

"See Kiki? I told you everything would be fine." Drew said with an I-Told-You-So-Look. Kiki whimpered

"What is it boy?" Drew asked with a concerned look. Then she caught on. She looked down "Uh oh." was all Drew could say before she realized she was in free fall. "Ahhhh!" drew screamed as she came closer and closer to the ground. Now for an eight year old drew was impulsive but, she was also very intelligent. Her brain went into action. She looked around at her surroundings, at the ice that was falling with them. She grabbed a chunk of ice and put it under her. "Kiki if you don't want to get killed I suggest that you get in my coat and hang on!" Drew yelled. Kiki got in her coat and his head was poking out of her chest. They landed with a large THUMP. "Hold on! Ahhhh!" Drew yelled as they sledded down the mountain extremely fast. "Woof woof" Kiki yelled. "No crap! You think I can't see- OH COME ON!. And when they thought it couldn't get any worse it did. They hit a piece of ice that was sticking out of the ground and went flying off of the ice chunk. Drew landed hard. She went tumbling down the remainder of the mountain. Finally they came to a stop. Kiki fell out of Drew's jacket. He landed and hurt paw but other than that he was ok. Drew was face down in the snow. Kiki limped over to the little girl. She was shaking. Kiki became concerned, he thought she was crying. Kiki sniffed and liked her. Kiki's big fury ears went down. He thought she was hurt until he nudged her and realized she was laughing. Drew turned around and started to whip a bunch of snowballs at Kiki. Kiki's ears went up and he started to run. Kiki turned around ready to counter attack when he realized drew disappeared. He turned around and that's when Drew attacked. "Gotcha!" Drew yelled as she pounced on him. They rolled across the snow laughing. Kiki was about to pounce back on Drew when he cried out in pain. "Kiki what's wrong?" drew asked with a concerned voice. Kiki laid down and started to lick his right paw."Kiki your paw I-it's bleeding ! You must of hurt yourself. Im sorry here let me help. Drew took out a pocket knife that she sto-uh borrowed from her dad. She cut a little bit of her scarf off and wrapped it around his little paw. "Brrr it's getting cold here Kiki." Drew said as she put Kiki back in her jacket. Drew stood up. "Darn it! How are we going to get back up the mountain? Awwww man, if were not back up by night were screwed! Drew wined. Kiki shivered. "Hang on boy, I'm thinking. Hmmm ah! Look an ice cave. Mabey there's a tunnel that will lead us back to camp." Drew said to Kiki. "Er e errr." kiki winned. "I know I know. It's dangerous and mom said to never enter a ice cave by our self but what choice do we have?" drew explained. "Grr." Kiki growled in defeat. "Hmph. Let's go!"


	3. The Yeti

Chapter 2 The Yeti

"Wow. This cave is not ending!" Drew complained. Drew and Kiki have been walking well, Drew was walking since Kiki hitched a ride in her jacket. Anyway, they have been walking for a long time. "GRRRR." Drew heard a low growl. "Jeez kiki, What's your problem?" Drew asked. Kiki just gave her a confused look. "Hm Ra." Kiki said back. Drew stopped dead. "What do you mean it wasn't you?" Drew yelled. "Errrr woof!" Kiki said in a low voice. "Excuse me? Why should I be quit?" Drew yelled back. Kiki looked up and then back at Drew. Drew looked up, "Oh, that's why." Drew said with a gulp. Huge sharp icicles were hanging from the ceiling ready to fall. Drew tiptoed trying not to make a noise. All of a sudden, an ear piercing howl rang threw the cave. The whole cave shook. Drew covered her ears and kiki hid in her jacket. "Ahhhh!" Drew screamed. "What the heck is that?" Then, just as quickly as it began, the howling stopped. "Oh god, that hurt. You ok?" Drew asked. She looked down at her friend. Kiki was looking up and he was wide eyed. "Kiki, what's wro- uh oh." Drew realized the loud howling was a bit to loud. One of the huge icicles fell. It just missed them. "Woah!" Drew yelled as she fell back and landed on her butt. Drew looked up. "Ok, it's time to get out of here!" she yelled. Kiki barked in agreement. Drew stood up and started to run. She jumped over the icicle that nearly killed them. Drew knew that they needed to get the hell out of there! She swerved, jumped, and ran, dogging a bunch of icicles. "Crap! Were not going to make it!" drew thought. Her legs were pumping and her heart was racing. Then she saw a little hut made of ice. She dove into it, took Kiki out of her jacket and put him under her. They could her big bangs of ice. "Please! Please let it hold." Drew said more to herself. When all of it stopped, Drew let Kiki out from under her. "Phew! You ok?" asked Drew. Kiki nodded. "Here, let's take a look at that paw." Drew took Kiki's paw and ran her hand up and down it a couple of times. "Oh. There's the problem." Drew said as she took Kiki's paw and snapped it back in place. Kiki, cried out in pain then his face brighten. "See? There ya go but keep the bandage on cause it's a little swollen.." said Drew. Then, she took of her scarf and took out her dad's pocket knife. She cot her scarf up into a little cape and then put it around Kiki"s back. "There you go. It's getting really could. This will help you." Drew said as Kiki licked her. "Ha ha Kiki stop that, it tickles. Drew yelled still giggling. "Walk now and stretch it out." Said Drew. Kiki nodded again. "Come on we better get going,"

20 minutes later they came across three tunnels. "You got to be kidding me!" Drew wined. "How are we going to know witch ones the right one?" Kiki shrugged. That's when Drew got and idea. "Oh! Kiki, I'll try to do that meditation thingy we learned in India. Drew said in excitement. Kiki gave her a look. "Yes Kiki I was paying attention now be quit so I can listen." Drew said while closing her eyes. She cleared her mind and listened carefully. It was very faint but she could hear people calling her name. "Drew! Drew, were are you?" Drew's eyes flew open. "Mom! Kiki either my mind is playing tricks on me or the tunnel we should take is the left. "Grrrr!" Kiki growled he was facing the opposite of Drew and started to back up slowly. "Huh? Kiki what's wrong?" Before she could even turn around, a big fury white fist connected with the right side of her face. Drew was sent flying across the cave and she hit the wall hard. She fell facing down on the ground holding her side. Drew's lip was split and she coughed out a little blood. The beast walked over to drew and looked down at her with big ugly eyes. "Ugh." Drew groaned trying to look up. "What the?" Drew looked up. "Yuh your... the yeti? Drew asked in a questioning look. Her mother and father had told her stories of the yeti and other "Cryptids," but she never thought she would see one. Drew looked in front of her and saw her dad's pocket knife. She reached out to get it but the monster smashed it with its foot. "No!!" Drew yelled. "That was my dads!" The yeti didn't seem to care, it was about to punch Drew again but Kiki jumped up and bit its arm.. The beast cried out in pain then hurled Kiki across the cave. "Kiki! You monster!" Drew yelled. The yeti grabbed Drew by the caller and lifted her into the air. Drew grabbed the yeti's arm with both of her hands and was kicking and screaming. "Let me go! Let me go!" Drew yelled. Then something strange happened. The yeti spoke. "Kur" was all it said. "Huh? What's Kur?" The little eight year old asked. She didn't get an answer. Instead the yeti's eyes grew yellow. (Like Zack's if ya eva saw the series) and Drew's did the same. The little girl stopped kicking and screaming. Her hands dropped to her side. In her mind she could see words in different languages. Some how she began to understand them. The word "Kur" left her mouth and then, Drew fell unconscious.


	4. separation

SEPARATION

"No no, five more minutes." Drew said curling up trying to get warm. Then reality hit her. She wasn't in her bed. She was in a cave, with Kiki, and she just got beat up by a big white fury monster. Drew's eyes flew open. She looked up see Kiki who was licking her. Drew got up slowly. "Ow." she groaned touching her cheek were she was punched. "Aw man, my head kills! Kiki, what happened to that thing?" Kiki gave her a confused look. "Y'know, big fury creature? It attacked us, threw you against a wall, does any of that ring a bell? Drew asked. Kiki just stood there with a dumb look. "Oh never mind!" Drew yelled. Then she remembered. "Kur" Drew said more to herself. Kiki looked at her confused.

"Em woof! Err!' Kiki said tugging on Drew's pant leg.

" huh? What? Oh sorry just spaced out ha haha." Drew said Kiki new something was up. "Anyway, we should get going. Mom's probably having a flippin meltdown. The left tunnel right? Drew asked kiki.

"Grrrr" Kiki growled.

"Oh ya I'm the one that knows so left it is." Drew said back. Drew started to walk down the tunnel followed by kiki.

"Oh joy, another long tunnel!" Drew yelled.

"Err woof woof!" Kiki yelled wagging his tail.

"What the hell kind of game are we going to play in an ice tunnel!" asked Drew.

"Gr woof!" answered Kiki

"Oh ya. I spy with my little eye, something white." said drew sarcastically.

"Woof!" Yelled Kiki.

"Kiki, how do say this in the nicest way? IT. WAS. SARCASM! Of course it was ice! There is nothing but ice in this whole darn cave!" yelled Drew.

"Er r woof woof!" Kiki could tell Drew was getting pissed.

"What do you mean _Not if I look hard enough"_ Drew asked. Kiki just HAD to take it one step further.

"Wo-of." Kiki said slyly. That was it, Drew was pissed.

"I-AM-NOT-BLIND!" Drew yelled. "That's it, your dead!" Drew said while chasing kiki down the tunnel. Kiki and Drew tried to stop but, the ground was to slippery. "Oh crap!" Drew yelled as both Kiki and she went sliding down the tunnel. "Ahhhh!!!!" Drew yelled while Kiki was howling. Then Drew saw them come towards a light. "What is ... Kiki! Look it's the end of the tunnel." Drew started. "Oh No! It's the end of the tunnel!" Drew said trying to stop but it was to late. They came flying out os the tunnel. They were both out of the cave but, were now tumbling down a hill. Drew was the first to come to a stop. "Uhh ow." Then drew was plowed back into the ground by Kiki. "Uh Kiki, get off." Kiki rolled off of her. Drew got up. "Aw man that's it. I think it's time to move to the Gobi dessert or Hawaii. What do you think? Asked Drew Kiki barked in agreement. "Ya, I thought so." Drew said.

"Woof Woof!" Kiki was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Huh? What is it?" Drew asked. Drew looked up ahead. Her face turned into a huge 8- year old little girl smile. "D-dad!" Drew yelled. A tall red headed man, David, walked out of a tent. David heard someone call _dad_ and looked to see his daughter running towards him along side her was Kiki.

"Drew? Ah Drew!" Davis yelled. "Daniel, Doyle! It's Drew and Kiki!. Drew ran in to her father's arms. He picked her up. "Drew were have you been? we were looking every were for you." David said while holding his daughter.

"Wow! Were we really gone that long?" Drew asked. David nodded. Doyle, a little red headed boy that looked like a 5 year old version of his father, was the first to come out of the tent. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Daddy, what is gowin on?"

"Your sister and Kiki are back." David said still holding his daughter. The little boy's face brightened up. Kiki ran and jumped on Doyle nocking him to the ground. Doyle sat up laughing. Kiki was licking his face.

"Ha ha Kiwi, stop!" Doyle yelled. "Mommy, mommy! Drewy and Kiwi are here!" Yelled Doyle who was still unable to form peoples names right. Daniel came out of the tent. She looked Like an older version of Drew with shorter wavy hair. David put Drew down.

"Hey mom." Drew said like nothing happened. Tears formed in Daniel's eyes.

"Oh drew. I don't believe it! I thought you were gone! Said Daniel dropping to her knees and squeezing her daughter.

"M-mom I'm happy to see you to But, your crushing me." Drew said having a hard time breathing. Daniel released her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said rubbing her daughter's head.

"Sissy!" Doyle yelled running up to his sister.

"Hi ya squirt." Drew said with a smile. She ruffled up his smooth red hair.

"Drewy, were did ya go?" asked Doyle. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Ya Drew, were did you go" Asked David, giving his daughter a look.

Well I might of went snow boarding and-" She was cut off by her mom.

"Oh god drew. How many times am I going to tell you it's dangerous to go out by yourself." said Daniel. Drew could tell she was going to get it.

"I wasn't alone, Kiki was with me." Drew said innocently.

"Drew." Said David with anger in his voice.

"Oh boy. So how long am I grounded for?" Asked Drew trying to avoid eye contact with Kiki who had the I-told-you-so look.

"Well for starters." Daniel started but was cut off by a huge gust of wind.

"Oh no. Daniel, Doyle, Drew, Kiki. Back in the tent! It's a snow storm. Yelled David But it was to late. The wind knocked the two adults down and sent Kiki into the tent. The two children were flung into the air. Doyle was clinging on to Drew's hand.

"Doyle! Hang on!" Drew screamed desperately trying to hang on to her brother. The little boy couldn't hang on any longer and he let go.

"Drewwww!" He screamed.

"Doyle!!!" drew screamed back.

That's the last time Drew saw her family.


	5. The Tibetan Monks

The Tibetan Monks

A group of people called the Tibetan Monks were traveling through the Himalayas. There was a 6 year old boy named ash who had lite brown hair (He looked a little like Roxas from kingdom hearts) and a wooden sword training with his thirteen year old brother Kyle. Kyle had short black hair with bangs that go on one side of his head. In the tradition of the Tibetan Monk, Warriors who turned 13 received a real metal sword. Kyle is a skilled swordsmen who just received his sword for his thirteenth birthday. The Tibetan Monks were traveling back to South America where their village was. The elder of the group, who possessed the Tibetan Fire sword, was called Taylor. There was Mathew who is the father of Ash and Kyle, and Samuel. Mathew and Samuel are the strongest in the Tibetan Tribe. Thus, why they were sent on this mission. Taylor is the leader of the whole tribe and is why he is here. Ash and Kyle were here for the experience. Once a year a few are chosen to travel to North America to buy supplies. The Himalayas are their main route. The 3 men were sitting around a camp fire.

"As you know, my day is almost here and I will entrust one of you as leader of the clan." said Taylor. Samuel and Mathew looked at each other and then at Taylor.

"Elder Taylor, what are you talking about?" Asked Samuel.

"Yes elder. You are not close to death!" Exclaimed Mathew.

"No, but it will happen and I need to know who to entrust the clan to. Also, to help protect us from the aquatic tribe." Said taylor.

"Yes elder Taylor." Mathew and Samuel said in a union. "On my death bed I will pick a leader. It is the choice of the leader who will get the Tibetan Fire Sword." Taylor said.

"Yes." Samuel said

"We understand." Said Mathew. "Kyle! Come here my son and bring your brother as well." Kyle stopped and withdrew his metal sword.

"Coming! Come on Ash." Motioning his brother to do the same. Ash nodded and withdrew his wooden sword. The two boys ran up to their father.

"Kyle, I would like you to scout the perimeter for any enemies. Take your brother with you." Said Mathew.

"Yes sir. Come on Ash." said Kyle who started to run ahead.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Yelled Ash running after his brother. "Ya think ya so fast huh Kyle?" Said As "Well get ready to eat my dust!" Ash yelled running and passing Kyle.

"Ash, it's not a race." Kyle said with a bored tone. Ash looked up and saw something. He stopped and drew his wooden sword. Kyle stopped behind him.

"Ash, What is it?" Kyle said his hand in the top of his sword.

"Over there." Ash said in a low voice. Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"Ash you idiot, that's a kid not an enemy. Kyle said running up to the child. Kyle knelt down beside her body and rolled her over. He lifted her head "Hey! Wake up!" Kyle said Ash ran up next to his brother.

"Brother, is she dead?" Ash said with concern in his voice.

"I-I don't know. Come on, wake up." he said tapping her with the back of his hand.

"Uh" she groaned

"She's alive!" yelled Ash.

"Ya, but not for long. We have to bring her back to camp." Kyle said picking up the little girl's body. Ash agreed and they ran of toward they camp.

Drew could hear voices.

"Ya. We found her just laying there." One said.

"Strange, what would a child of seven or eight be doing alone in the Himalayas? Look after her" Another voice said. Drew's eyes fluttered open.

"Where? Where am I?" Drew asked.

"Your safe." said the first voice from before. Drew suddenly remembered the snow storm. She sprung up. She tried to focus on her surroundings. "Woah! Calm down, your still weak. Drew looked over at the boy sitting next to her bed. "Who?" Drew was about to ask but the boy cut her off by putting a finger on her lips.

"My name is Kyle. The little boy sleeping in the corner is my little brother Ash. Kyle said. Drew looked at him and then at Ash. She smiled a little. "What?" Asked Kyle in his usual bored tone. Drew looked at Kyle.

"It's just." Drew started. Kyle looked at her curiously.

"It's just what?" Kyle asked.

"I almost felt relieved because I thought he was my little brother." Drew said sadly.

"Oh" Kyle replied. Drew's smile turned into a frown. She gasped and jumped up almost knocking Kyle off his char.

"Oh No! What happened to my family?" Drew yelled. Kyle looked down and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but, when we found you, you were unconscious and alone." Kyle said. Drew was wide eyed.

"No." She said almost silently. She hung her head.

"I'm sorry." Kyle said with sympathy. Drew looked up. She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"No, no it's not your fault." Drew said trying to smile. Kyle looked up at her. He never felt bad about anyone in the Tibetan tribe, never mind a stranger. There was something about this girl this, child that made him feel like she was his little sister and it was his duty to protect her. He stood up and walked next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Drew looked up at him.

"What is your name?" Kyle asked. Drew hesitated then said,

"Drew, Drew Longstar. She looked up at Kyle.

"Well Drew, My dad, Mathew, and Samuel They're the strongest in our tribe, and Taylor, our leader went to scout the area for survivors." Kyle said hopefully.

"Y-you mean your going to help me look for my family?" Drew asked. Her face turned into a smile.

"Mhm." Kyle said smiling back. Just then, three men walked into the tent.

"Ah I see the child is awake." Said an old man. Drew believed it was Taylor. Walking in behind him were two men.

"I see you've been acquainted with my son um..." Mathew started.

"Drew." Kyle answered for him.

"Ah drew, I see." Taylor said

"Nice to meet you Drew." Said Mathew extending his hand.

"You to uh... Mathew." drew reached out and shook his hand.

"YAWN!" Everyone looked over to the half asleep boy in the corner.

"Is she awake yet brother?" Asked Ash.

"Yes, and father, elder Taylor, and Samuel are back." Replied Kyle.

"Daddy. Did you find her parents?" mumbled Ash. Mahtew sighed and shook his head no.

"I'm sorry Drew. We found your campsite and it was completely demolished." Answered Mathew. Drew's eyes started to water but she quickly wiped the tears away.

"It's alright. You tried, you all tried." Said Drew. Taylor stepped foward.

"You are a brave child young Drew. There is nothing left here for you." Taylor said. Drew looked at him confused. "Come with us and we will train you."

"Elder Taylor!" Samuel yelled. "She is an outsider you can't just let her join!"

"Samuel! She's just a kid would you rather let her die out here?" And she's eight she's at a decant age." Mathew argued.

"There is know one to train the kid!" Samuel protested.

"I will!" said an unpredictable voice. Everyone looked at the black hair boy.

"You are noble young Kyle." It is decided, I will leave Drew In your care." Taylor said. Mathew smiled at his son.

"Yes elder." Kyle agreed.

"Yay! I have a sister!" yelled ash.

"Whatever." Samuel said and walked out of the tent. Kyle walked over to Drew.

"Stand up!" Kyle ordered. Drew blinked a couple times, then stood up. "Drew Longstar. From this day foward, you will be known as Drew Tibetan. You will be trained hard. Do you except?" Asked Kyle. Drew looked up at him.

"Will I become strong?" Drew asked.

"Of course." Answered Kyle.

"Yes. I agree." Answered Drew

"Ok, now that that's done, Ash, Kyle , and Drew Tibetan, set up we're heading home." Said mathew. The Tibetan monks headed out with their newest member, Drew Tibetan.


	6. Welcome Home

WELCOME HOME

Drew Had been traveling with the monks for almost a month. Kyle and Ash became like brothers to her. Kyle had started to train Drew recently. She was pretty good at defense. Kyle taught her about the basics of life and the rules a fighting. Kyle realized that drew is a quick learner. Mathew became like a father to her. Taylor even allowed her to call him grandpa Actually, he let all three of them call him grandpa. Although they could never replace Drew's real family, the made her feel loved. Samuel was a different story. He never was nice to her and I mean **never**. The only time he would talk to her is if he needed something or was telling her to get lost. He would say "Get lost kid" or "Get over here brat!" Drew knew that for some reason Samuel didn't like her so she kept her distance.

The group of 5, I mean 6, walked into a small town. They were close, just an hour away from the Tibetan village, and it was getting hot. Kyle walked out of the store followed by Drew and Ash. Mathew had sent to buy Drew new clothes. Drew was wearing a short sleeve gray shirt with silky black shorts. She had sandals that supported her ankles (like the sandals in Naruto =). Kyle had cut drew's hair a little bit so it wasn't as short as a boys, but it helped her when she had to fight. "That's better. Thanks Kyle."Drew said with a smile. Kyle smiled back.

"Don't Sweat it. I'm responsible for you." Kyle said back to Drew. After all, she was like his little sister now.

"Kyle! I'm hungry"Ash said with a puppy dog face.

"Well, I don't have a lot of money left." Kyle said searching through his pockets. "Hm. Drew I'm going to look for Grandpa Taylor, Dad, and Samuel. Can you take Ash and go buy some apples at the apple stand?"Kyle asked pointing at the apple stand that said _Fresh apples for 50 cents._

"Ok. That sounds simple enough." Drew said as Kyle handed her the money. Kyle waved and walked away. Drew looked down and saw Ash on the ground. "Ash, what the heck are you doing?" Drew asked the 6 year old who was on the ground gripping his stomach.

"I'm Dying.... Of hunger." Ash wined. Drew rolled her eyes.

"Well ya can't get apples on the ground can ya?" Drew asked knowing that would catch his attention. Ash jumped up. His mouth was watering.

"Apples, were!" Ash asked. Drew pointed to the apple stand and Ash almost tripped running to it.

"Hey Ash! Wait for me! I'm the one with the money!" Drew yelled running after him. Ash was staring at the apples ready to grab as many as possible.

"Drew! Hurry up!" Ash wined.

"Oh shut up Ash you're not going to die." Drew answered getting the money out of his pocket.

"Yes I am!" Replied Ash. Drew sighed and walked over to the old man that was running the stand.

"How may I help you lil lady?" asked the old man.

"6 apples please." Drew said. The she looked over to Ash who was on the ground again. "Uh, better make that 7." drew said. The old man laughed.

"Kids these days. There like bottomless pits." The old man said taking the apples and putting them into a paper bag. Drew laughed at that. "Here ya go. Give this apple to the little fellow. It's on me." The old man said giving an apple to Drew.

"Thanks mister! Hey Ash, I got food." drew said giving Ash the apple.

"Thanks Drew!" Ash said bitting into the apple. Ash got up and started to walk away. He was about to take another bite of his apple when this kid who looked about 14 knocked him down and took it. "Hey! That's mine!" Yelled Ash. The kid turned around.

"Was yours shorty." And the kid and his friend who looked about the same age walked away. Drew turned around and saw Ash close to tears.

"I'll be right back." Drew said to the man. He nodded. Drew walked over to Ash. "Ash, what's wrong?" Drew asked concerned.

"Tha-that m-mean k-kid took my apple!" Ash said. That got Drew mad. She got up and turned to the direction of were the boy was walking down the street. "Hey! You 2 faced dofus! Can't you see past your nose?" Drew yelled. The kid stopped and turned.

"Hey Nate. Did that little pipsqueak say what I thought she said?" Nate turned and looked at his friend.

"Ha ha I think she needs to be taught a lesson creig." Nate replied. They turned around and started to walk over to were Drew and Ash were sitting. Meanwhile, unaware of the approaching danger.

"There you go Ash." Drew said putting a band-aid on Ash's knee.

"Hey!" yelled Creig. Drew stood up and glared at the boy.

"Hmph! Let's go Ash." Drew said walking towards the stand to get her apples.

"Hey brat! Don't you ignore me!" Creig yelled at Drew. Drew ignored him. She remembered how Kyle taught her to never fight unless it was training or defending. So, Drew ignored him even more. Creig was getting pissed. "Nate. Show this little fag what happens when you mess with us." Creig ordered.

"Gladly." Nate said cracking his knuckles. He walked over to Drew and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What Ash?" Drew asked turning around.

"Lesson taught." Nate said with a laugh. Drew looked up at the boy who was twice her size.

"Uh oh." Drew said with a gulp. Nate lifted his leg and launched it into Drew' stomach. She was sent flying into the apple stand. All the apples fell on top of her.

"Drew!" Ash yelled.

Kyle finally found his dad. "Found you." Kyle said to his father.

"Sorry son. Samuel didn't want to wait so we had to chase after him." Mathew explained.

"Figures." Kyle said in a bored expression.

"Watch your tone boy!" Samuel yelled. Kyle just rolled his eyes.

"Dad, we should go get Drew and Ash."Kyle said. Mathew nodded and Taylor agreed. Now it was Samuels turn to role his eyes.

"I say we get Ash and leave the brat behind. She's nothing but dead weight." Samuel said. That made Kyle angry. He faced Samuel.

"Shut up for once in your life Samuel!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle." Mathew warned.

"No dad! I'm sick of this guy treating drew like crap! No matter what you say, drew is apart of this family! She is not dead weight! Her progress is amazing, she'll be twice the warrior you'll ever be!" Kyle was on a role. Samuel was pissed. How dare does a boy talk to him like that? He was about to Draw his sword when there was a huge crash.

"That sounded like the area were you left Drew and Ash am I correct?" Asked Taylor.

"Oh No! Some things wrong." Kyle said running off tho the apple stand.

"Kyle, wait! Darn kid." Mathew said running after his son.

"Hmph. Hope the kids dead." Samuel said. Taylor walked over to him.

"You were planning to beat up a kid? Samuel asked.

"N-no elder!" Samuel responded

"Come on Samuel we must make sure Drew and Ash are alright." Taylor said running after them.

"Whatever." Samuel said following closely behind.

Nate walked over and stood behind Creig. Ash just stared at the pile of apples drew was under.

"Hey kid!" Creig started. "Your friend seems hurt, aren't you going to help her? Creig said. He laughed.

"Shut up!" Ash yelled turning to Creig. "You hurt my sister!" Ash yelled taking out his wooden sword. "You'll pay!" Both Creig and Nate laughed.

"Put the wooden toy down kid." Creig ripped the sword out of Ash's hands and through it to the ground. "Play time is over." Creig grabbed Ash with one hand and lifted him into the air by the front of his shirt. "Don't worry you little punk. You'll be joining sissy real soon." Creig said with a sick smile. Creig's free hand curled into a fist. "Nighty night." before Creig could punch Ash, an apple connected to the side of his head. He dropped Ash. "Ah! What the hell?" Creig yelled. Nate shrugged.

"Hey! Ugly! Hands of my brother!" Drew yelled. She was on top of the pile of apples throughing an apple up and down in her hands. Before Creig knew it, another apple connected to his stomach. He grunted and fell to his knees. "Awww, Does it hurt? _You punk."_ Drew said mimicking Creig.

"You little-" Creig coughed

"What was that?" Drew asked cupping her ear.

"I'm going to kill you!" creig yelled running towards Drew. He dove after her. Drew jumped out of the way and he went head first into the apple stand. The impact knocked him out.

"Creig!" Nate yelled running towards his friend. Drew knelt down besides Ash.

"You ok?" She asked

"Ya. Thanks Drew." Ash said. Drew smiled and rubbed his head She looked at the two boys. Nate placed creig on the ground. He looked at her.

"Your going to pay!"Nate yelled

"I already did. $3.00 to be exact." drew said. Ash was on the ground cracking up.

"Don't you mock me you brat!" Nate reached into his belt and took out a gun. "I'll freaking kill you!" Nate yelled pointing the gun at Drew. She got in front of Ash. She narrowed her eyes.

"Crap." Drew said.

"Drew what are we going to do? That guys got a gun!" Ash asked. He was scared Drew could tell. Nate walked closer to Drew and Ash. They backed up.

"You wouldn't shoot us. Would you?" Drew asked

"Hell ya! You little fag. I'll shoot you dead! You messed with the wrong people!' Nate said as he cocked his gun. "By by." Out of no were Nate dropped the gun. He fell to the ground gripping his leg. Drew could see a huge bloody gash on his leg. "Ahhh! Dam it!" Nate yelled. Drew saw a figure come out of the shadows.

"You Ok?" The figure asked, Drew looked closer.

"Kyle!" Drew yelled. Kyle put his sword away and walked over to Drew and Ash.

"Kyle!" Mathew yelled followed by Taylor and Samuel.

"What the hell happened her brat?" Drew and Ash looked at each other.

"Well." Drew said. Drew and Ash explained the whole story. Kyle, Mathew, Taylor, and even Samuel's mouth dropped.

"You still think she's dead weight?" Asked Taylor. Samuel growled .

"Well Kyle, for the few weeks Drew has been with us, you taught her well." Mathew said smiling at his son. Kyle smiled. He walked over to Drew and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Your skills are approving greatly. Thank you for Saving my I mean our brother." Kyle said

"It was nothing, that's what family does." Drew said.

"HA!" Samuel Said. Everyone looked at him. "Who ever said you were family?" That settled it. Now Drew knew he hated her. Drew looked down. Kyle knew she was upset so he decided to change the subject. He walked over to Nate and Creig and took money out of their wallets.

"Come with me Drew." Kyle ordered. Drew came up to him. They went over to the old man who was whimpering over his apple stand. "Here you go Drew." Kyle handed her the money. Drew was confused for a second then she caught on. She nodded at Kyle. She walked over to the old man.

"Excuse me sir. I'm sorry about your stand. Here I would like to pay for the damages." Drew said giving the old man the money.

"Oh little one thank you, thank you so much." He said taking the money and shaking Drew's hand. Kyle smiled, he Knew that cheered Drew up. "Here miss. Take your apples you bought. The old man said giving Drew the bag.

Oh, thank you I almost forgot." Drew took the bag and waved goodby. The group of 6 made their way out of town. 30 minutes later everyone was getting a little hungry. "Would you guys like some apples?" Drew asked.

"Yay! Food!" Ash yelled running up to Drew.

"Sure." Kyle said. She gave them both an apple. She gave an apple to Mathew. He nodded politely.

"Here ya go grandpa Taylor." Drew said with a smile.

"Thank you little one." Taylor said taking the apple. Then she walked over to Samuel.

"What do you want brat!" Samuel yelled.

"Samuel.." Mathew started.

"Shut up Mathew! The kids going to have to learn to grow up!." Samuel said as he smacked the apple out of Drew's hands. "Let's go, were only a couple of minutes from home." Samuel started to walk off. Mathew shook his head and started to walk after him. Kyle went up to Drew.

"Drew, don't worry about him." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Samuels just a jerk." Ash said. Drew smiled.

"Still." Drew frowned. "What did I do to make him hate me so much?" Drew asked.

"He's jealous of you." Taylor said walking up to her. "Your getting strong in such a short amount of time. Your stronger then him when he was a kid. So, don't let him get to you. No matter what, your still apart of this family." Taylor said with a smile. Ash and Kyle nodded.

"Thanks guys." Drew said and they walked off. A couple minutes later, they came across a village. Ton's of people were there to greet them.

"Hello my people!" Taylor said. "We are back and we have a new warrior and family member. Everyone meet Drew Tibetan. Drew looked around. Everyone (Except Samuel) Was greeting her. Drew knew she would fit in just fine. Kyle walked over to her.

He said,"Welcome home Drew."


	7. 4 Years Later

4 YEARS LATER

It was morning in the Tibetan village. Everyone was starting to awake. In one household, two preteens were still sound asleep. The sun peeked through the window of a 12 year-old's room. It brightened her face. Her eyes fluttered open. "No Mr. Sun! Go away." She mumbled putting the pillow over her head. Then she heard her a crash and a "Ow!." That was usually her wake up call. She rolled out of bed. Her long white hair messy from sleep. She stumbled over to the door and opened it. "Ash! How many times am I going to tell you? You have to open your eyes before you walk down the stairs!" She yelled at the 10 year old boy laying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uhh ow!" He groaned.

"I'm surprised you never break anything." The girl said.

"I'm surprised your still not asleep Drew!" Ash yelled back. Yes, it has been 4 years since Drew was taken in by the Tibetan Monks. She was now 12 going on 13. Drew rolled her eyes and went back in her room to get dressed. Ash rolled over. He had his same hair just a little longer. The best way to describe him was that he was an older version of the 6 year old we all know and love. Ash was wearing no shirt. He had on happy bunny boxers. He stood up.

"Breakfast is ready!" Someone yelled from the kitchen.

"It's about damn time!" The 10 year old boy said walking over to the kitchen.

"Morning." said a 17 year old boy with black hair up in a ponytail. He was already dressed. "Where's Drew?" Kyle asked.

"Who knows. She takes forever to get ready anyway. Kyle looked at him up and down. "What!" Ash yelled. Kyle turned around and continued to work on breakfast.

"You aren't exactly ready yourself Ash." Kyle pointed out." Ash looked at his happy bunny boxers.

"Hey! At least I don't take two hours to get ready!" Ash yelled back ready to pass out on the table.

"Shut up Ash! It was only ten minutes." Drew said walking into the kitchen. She had her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing a gray tank top with jean caprees with her "Naruto" sandals.

"Time flies when your waiting for food." Ash said to Drew while looking at Kyle. Kyle sat down with his plate of food. He handed a plate to Drew.

"Thanks Kyle." Drew said sticking her tongue out at Ash.

"Kyle! You forgot about me!" Ash wined.

"Get it yourself." Kyle said in his usual bored tone. Ash almost fell out of his chair.

"Jerk." Ash mumbled. Kyle and Ash laughed. After they finished, drew took the plates and did the dishes.

"Where's Dad?" Drew asked referring to Mathew. Over the years, Mathew started to allow her to call him dad.

"Well he left with Samuel. He looked upset. Kyle replied. Drew stopped and turned around. Ash looked up. Kyle could tell they were worried. "Don't worry. Everything's fine." Kyle reassured. Kyle looked down then shook his head. "Like I can even say that." He mumbled. "I don't believe this is the reason, but we might have a war with the aquatic tribe."Kyle said. Ash stood up.

"What? Why? What have we ever done to them?" Ash asked. Kyle looked at him, and then at Drew.

"It's not **what **we did, but what we **might **do. They know that our generation is strong." replied Kyle. Everyone looked down.

"Well," Drew started. "We'll just have to get stronger." Everyone nodded.

"Dad wants us to continue our training Drew." Kyle said. His face was serious. Drew nodded.

"Alright, let's go." She said reaching for her wooden sword. Kyle grabbed his sword, then Drew's arm.

"No. Dad said to use his sword." Kyle told Drew.

"Wha-what! Seriously?" Drew asked. Kyle nodded. Drew grabbed Mathew's sword and put it around her back. "Let's go Kyle." They started to walk towards door.

"WAIT!" Ash yelled. "I'm coming to." He said. His wooden sword already around his back ready to go. Kyle grinned and Drew tried hard not to laugh.

"What the HELL is so funny?" Ash demanded.

"Sure you can come." Kyle said. Ash got excited.

"On one condition." Drew said. Ash looked at her then scowled. "Go put some clothes on!" Drew said bursting out laughing. Ash looked down. His face turned bright red with embarrassment realizing he was still in his boxers.

"You guys are losers!" Ash yelled running back up stairs. The three kids walked into the training area in the forest. "Alright Ash." Kyle said. "I want you to go practice offense against a tree." Ash looked at his brother and then at a tree. He took his wooden sword out and the walked towards a tree.

"Ok tree, wood vs wood." Said and began to practice.

"Drew." Kyle said not even looking at her. Drew looked up at him. Come at me like your going to kill me." He said drawing his sword and swinging it at Drew. She jumped back and took out her sword. She smiled.

"Careful, you might end up dead." Drew said charging at her opponent.

"_Hmph. Idiot. Why are you attacking head on? I taught you better than that." _Kyle wondered. He swung his sword at her. She did a front flip over him and landed almost gracefully.

"Nice." Kyle said.

"Ah!" Drew said punching at Kyle's face. He grabbed her fist with his hand. Drew smiled. She then kicked at his legs. He let go and jumped into the air. He twirled around to face Drew and launched his sword at her. Drew took her sword and blocked. Their swords connected with a big bang. Kyle did a back flip away from Drew. Both got back into their fighting stance.

"Kyle! Drew! Come hear1" Ash yelled. Drew and Kyle looked over in Ash's direction. They ran over to him.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I don't remember that cave." Ash said pointing to the cave in front of him.

"Hm. What do you think Drew? - Drew?" Kyle looked at drew who was already walking over to the cave. Kyle and Ash ran over to her.

"Drew, what is it?" Ash asked drew who was staring at the cave.

"It just feels, so familiar." Drew said remembering her 8-year old experience in the ice cave.

"Well. Let's go see what's in it." Kyle said. Ash and Drew nodded. As they walked through the cave, Ash noticed symbols on the wall.

"Cool! Look at all the little pictures!" Ash yelled. Kyle walked over to his little brother.

"There called Shumerics Ash. It's a different language. We would need a translator to solve them." Kyle said. Drew walked over to the wall. She put her hand on the drawing.

"I think I can." Drew said. Kyle looked at her.

"Since when can you translate?" Kyle asked.

"I think Since I was 8." drew replied.

"Uh huh... And why didn't you tell me this?" Kyle asked.

"Well, you never asked." Drew said smiling at Kyle. He rolled his eyes.

"Awesome! What do they say Drew?" Asked Ash.

"It says, Ash is awesome." Drew replied.

"Really!" Ash yelled. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"No you idiot!" Drew said. Ash scowled

"That's it! I'm done with both of you!" Ash yelled walking deeper into the tunnel.

"Ash! Don't go to far!" Kyle yelled back.

"Screw you!" Ash yelled back.

"Damn kid!" Kyle said. "Drew hurry up before he gets himself killed."

"K. It says _The further you go the closer you get to another clue to the map of _____" _Drew stopped.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Uh... I don't know what that word sais." Drew lied. She new exactly what it said, _kur _

"Oh well." Kyle said impressed. "Go on." Drew nodded.

"_The further you go the closer you get to the answer and the _-Oh No!" Drew said.

"What is it?" Kyle asked. Drew whipped around.

"We have to stop Ash!" Drew yelled.

"What?"Kyle was cut off by a loud yell. "Ash!" Kyle yelled running towards the sound.

"No! Kyle don't damn." yelled Drew running behind him.

"Ahhhh!" Kyle yelled. Drew stopped.

"Kyle? Kyle, where are you?' Drew yelled. She kept walking until she felt herself fall. She fell down a pit. She landed on something and it made a grunt. She jumped off.

"Ugh! Drew! You weigh more then you look." It was Kyle.

"Kyle! I'm sorry." Drew said helping him up. "Where's Ash?" Drew asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kyle said. Drew shrugged. Then Drew realized that the pit they were in was connected to a tunnel

"Kyle, look a tunnel." She said. He got up and they started to walk down it. They heard another scream. "Ash!" Drew yelled. They started to run. They came into a large chamber that was lite by torches. They both stopped dead. There before them, was a gigantic snake. Drew looked up. The snake had something dangling from its mouth. Getting a closer look she felt horror go through her. It was Ash! The snake had him by the back of his shirt. He looked knocked out. "Ash! Let go of him!" Drew yelled charging at the snake. It looked at her and nodded. It dropped Ash. Drew stopped. "Kyle!" Drew yelled.

"Got it." Kyle ran passed Drew and grabbed Ash before he could hit the ground. Drew looked up.

"Thank you." She said. The snake nodded again. Drew believed it didn't want to hurt them. Kyle dragged Ash back to where Drew was and he took out his sword. "No, don't." Drew said as she put her weapon away.

"What! Are you crazy? That thing tried to eat Ash!" Kyle yelled. Drew gave a look that said do it or you die. Kyle scowled and put his sword back. Drew walked up to the snake. Ash woke up

"Wa? Holy crap! That's a freaking huge snake!" He yelled, Kyle rolled his eyes.

"So." Drew said folding her arms. "Are you going to give me answers or what?" Drew asked remembering the writing on the wall. The snake looked down at her.

"You come searching for Kur." It said. Drew gasped.

"Awesome! We can talk to snakes! I'm like harry potter!" Ash yelled

"Dumb ass." Kyle mumbled.

"Do you know anything about it. What's a kur? Are you Kur?" Drew asked.

"Ha ha ha ha." The snake laughed. "So many questions child." It said in a deep voice. "No, I am not Kur. I am what you call a messenger. Search for the stone and you will find Kur."

"The. Stone?" Drew asked almost to herself.

"I have told you enough." The snake said it's eyes glowed white.

"Wait!" Drew yelled. And then there was a flash and they were back outside.

"Weird." Kyle said. He walked over to Drew whos fists were clenched.

"Damn I was so close!" He heard her say.

"Drew?" He asked

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Let's head back to the village." Drew said. Kyle nodded.

They started to walk back. "Wait where's Ash?" Drew asked Kyle sighed and pointed to a rock. Ash was staring at a little garden snake.

"I command you to speak my little serpent friend." He said.

"Wanna ditch him?" Drew asked

"Yep." Kyle answered and they started to walk away.

"H-hey! Guys! Wait for me!" He yelled running after them. The group of three headed back to the village.


	8. Fun at the Candy Store

FUN AT THE CANDY STORE

"Is it me or is it to quiet?" Drew asked Kyle. The three Tibetan kids just walked back into the village.

"Yes! About time!" Ash said. Then he received a fist to the back of the head by Drew. "Ow! Damn! Drew, what was that for?" Ash wined rubbing the back of his head.

"You nip. That's a bad thing. No one is around and all the stores are closed. Doesn't that bother you at all?" Drew asked. Ash looked around and then at Drew. He shrugged.

"Drew's right. Something's wrong." Kyle said. Drew walked up to him.

Kyle, what are you saying? Are we in trouble?" Drew asked. Kyle looked down at his "Little sister." Then shook his head. "No, it's not that kind of feeling. It's more like, sad." Kyle answered. Drew paused for a moment.

"Ya. Now that you mention it, I'm feeling a little depressed." Drew said then looked at Ash. He got up and walked over to his siblings.

"Aw, you guys are just hungry." Ash said Not admitting that he felt the same. Drew and Kyle ignored him. "But, what would upset the whole village?" Ash pointed out.

"Hmm." Kyle said crossing his arms. "Let's go knock on the doors. Someone HAS to be around. They wouldn't just abandon us." Kyle told Drew and Ash. They nodded and split up. Kyle walked up to Mr. Ronalds. The 48 year old man who worked on the swords. Kyle knocked three times. "Hello?" He called. No answer. Kyle knockout again. Still no answer. Kyle pressed hi ear to the door. "Silent, dead silent." Kyle mumbled Then he saw a figure run into the street next to the store. "H-hey!" Kyle yelled. He jumped off the steps and ran after the person. "Yo! Kid wait!" Kyle yelled. The person didn't stop. Kyle looked up and saw a ladder that led to the roof of a house. Kyle jumped up on the ladder. And climbed to the roof. When he got up he continued his chase. Kyle ran full speed. He jumped of the roof and tackled the stranger to the ground.

"Ugh, ow. What the hell was that for?" The teenage boy, about Kyle's age with long silver hair said.

"Frig?" Kyle asked helping his childhood friend up off the ground.

"Uh Duh, who else do you know with silver hair? Santa?" Frig said getting up and dusting off his pants.

"Idiot, silver and white are different." Kyle mumbled putting his hands in his pockets.

"Wateva." Frig said rolling his eyes.

"Still as cocky as ever huh?" Kyle asked looking at his friend.

"Oh Shut up Kyle. Your still as dull as ever." Frig shot back.

"Hmph. Got me there. So What's up." Kyle asked.

"Um, Same old same old. If you know what I mean." Frig said with a smile.

"Same old Frig. Always getting into trouble." Kyle said as he smiled back. Frig laughed.

"Ya. I guess you could say that. I'm getting better though." Frig said.

"That's good." Kyle said. Frig nodded. "So, do you know where everyone is?" Kyle asked. Frig's face got serious.

"At the Plaza. You mean you haven't heard?" Frig asked. Kyle shook his head no.

_I Knew something was wrong." _Kyle thought to himself. "No, Heard what? What happened?" Kyle practically yelled. Frig put his hands up.

"Dude chill. You sound like my mom after I set the house on fire." Frig said.

"Don't tell me to calm- wait, you did WHAT!" Kyle yelled. Frig ducked.

"Man your scarier then Drew." Frig thought back to the time he tried hitting on her. He still had a bruise on his cheek.

_Flash back-_

"_I'll get it!" Kyle yelled going to open the door. "Hey Frig." Drew rolled her eyes._

"_Ash, let's go out." Drew said to Ash. Ash had his face in a bowl full of noodles. He paused. Looked at Drew and then at Frig who was walking into the house. He nodded. _

"_Aww Crap I didn't even get to finish my noodles!" Ash paused. "On the other hand, EEK! Let's get out off here before he blows something on up!" Ash yelled jumping out of his chair and running towards the door. He was followed by Drew. Frig was sitting on the couch with Kyle watching tv. Frig looked over to see Ash._

"_Yo! Ash!" Frig yelled. Ash stopped._

"_Sorrygottogoseeyalaterguysby." Ash yelled running out the door. _

"_Ok?" Frig said. Then he saw Drew. "Woah man, your sisters becoming a real hotty." Frig said with a sly smile._

"_Frig, I Wouldn't." Kyle said but it was to late. Frig walked up to Drew before she could get out the door._

"_Hey. Where you off to in such a hurry babe." Frig asked. Drew turned around._

"_Damn." She mumbled. _

"_What was that honey?" frig asked. Mistake number one. __**"Honey? Babe? What the?" Drew thought.**_

"_Huh? Oh nothing," Drew said quickly. Frig pushed her against the wall. He had a hand on the wall above her head. Mistake number two._

"_Frig. I Wouldn't." Kyle warned. He Didn't listen. _

"_Wow. Little Drew grew into a little hotty." Frig said getting closer to Drew. She blushed. Mistake number three. Frig leaned closer and was about to kiss Drew. His last Mistake._

"_Oh boy. Now you've done it." Kyle said ducking under the couch. Drew scowled and glared at Frig._

"_Huh? What is it ba-." Frig started. But Drew's fist connected with his face._

"_You Damn Pervert." Drew yelled. Frig was sent through a window._

_Meanwhile, at Mrs. Hopkins candy shop._

_Ash walked out with a big lolly pop in his mouth. He heard a big crash. He took the lolly pop out of his mouth and sighed. "Frig you dumbass."_

End of flash back

Frig shivered at the thought. "Well you shouldn't have tried to kiss her." Kyle pointed out.

"Couldn't help it." Frig said. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we should probably get going." Frig said. "This meeting is really important and you, Ash, and." He gulped. "Drew. Really need to be there." Kyle nodded. He didn't even bothered to ask why or why it took Frig so long to say drew's name. They started to walk off.

"Oh crap!" Kyle said stopping. Frig stopped also. He turned around.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I got to go back and get Drew and Ash." Kyle said.

"You forgot the dweeb and the hotty? Idiot. Some baby-sitter you are." Frig said.

"Frig, I don't baby- sit them, I trained them." Kyle pointed out.

"No wonder Drew's punches hurt so much." Frig said rubbing his cheek. The two teens laughed.

"I'll meet you there." Kyle said.

"Nah. When you get there I want you three to go into Taylor's house. That's where Mathew and Samuel are. Everyone else is waiting outside." Frig said walking of.

"What?" Asked Kyle.

"I'd rather not talk about it!" Frig yelled back getting further away. "Give your sis all my hugs and kisses!."

"Hey frig!" Kyle yelled. Frig stopped and turned around. "I forget, which ones the hotty again?" Asked Kyle. Frig's eye twitched.

"Ewwww! Dude! I don't go that way!" Frig yelled back. Kyle walked away laughing.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Drew yelled knocking on the door. She cupped her hands over her eyes and looked in the window. "Darn, no one here either." She walked over to Ash who was eying Mrs. Hopkins candy store.

"Hey Drew. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ash said with an evil smile.

"No way Ash! I can't get in trouble again." Drew said remembering almost killing Mrs. Hopkins pet parrot, that roamed the store, after it called her some nasty names. It took Mathew, Kyle, Ash, and even Samuel to hold her back.

"Drew! You're a chocolate maniac! Come on. There is no one around to see us." Ash said elbowing Drew in the side. Drew's mouth watered. Drew looked at the "open" sign.

"Well, the store does say open." Drew said walking away.

"Ok, I'll get the door." Ash said. He backed up and ran to knock the door down when it suddenly opened. He went flying inside and landed in a pile of gummi bears. "Uhh..." He groaned rubbing his head. Drew walked up to him.

"Ya... I opened the window and opened the door." She said pointing to the open window. She became an expert in opening doors since Samuel locks her out whenever he gets the chance.

"Damn. That hurt." Ash said getting up. Then his eyes grew wide. "CANDY!!!!" Ash yelled grabbing as much as he could.

"M, hm?" Kyle coughed. Drew and Ash turned around.

"Busted." Drew said.

"What the HELL do you think you guys are doing?" Kyle yelled.

"It was all Drew's fault! I tried to stop her, but she made me do it!" Ash wined at his brother.

"What?" Drew yelled.

"Squack! All Drew's fault! Squack! Drew's a loser!" Drew's eyebrow twitched. She turned around to see the parrot.

"YOU!" Drew said pointing at the parrot.

"Ash! Drop the candy! Drew, stay away from the bird's neck!" Kyle said as Ash dropped the candy. Ash grabbed Drew by the waist and tried his hardest to drag the overly powerful 12 year old girl away from the bird.

"Drew! Leave the bird alone!" Ash begged but receive an elbow to the face. "Ow! Drew, what the hell?" Ash wined but didn't let go of her.

"Squack! What the hell Drew! Squack!" The Parrot squacked.

"YOU! LITTLE!" Drew yelled back.

"Okay! Your not helping." The 10 year old boy said to the bird. Kyle sighed but couldn't help but smile. He turned around to leave but almost fell over an old lady.

"Woah! Sorry Ms.? Ms.?... Mrs. Hopkins!" Kyle said. Drew and Ash stopped.

"Uh oh." Ash said letting go of Drew.

"Squack! Drew's fault! Squack! Drew's fault!" Drew shot the bird a look.

"My my. It seems you guys were busy." Mrs. Hopkins said walking into her store. She took the "Open" sign and turned it around so it said "Closed." Kyle stepped up.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Hopkins. I should have kept an closer eye on my brother and sister." Kyle said. She turned around to face Kyle.

"Oh no, don't be. Drew and Ash are my best costumers. If candy makes them happy, they'll need a lot." Mrs. Hopkins said.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked. Mrs. Hopkins sighed.

"Follow me." She said walking out of the store.

"I understand. Ash, Drew, come on." Kyle yelled back at them.

"Coming!" Ash yelled. Kyle looked at Drew and raised an eyebrow.

"Drew. What's in your shirt?" Kyle asked.

"Uh?" Drew started. Ash ran over and lifted up her shirt. A bunch of chocolate bars fell out.

"D-drew!" Ash said. Drew put a hand behind her head and stuck her tongue out.

"What? Chocolate makes me happy." Drew said. Drew and Ash looked at each other then fell on the floor laughing. This made Kyle smile. Mrs. Hopkins walked up to him.

"Those two are very precious to you huh?" She asked Kyle. He hesitated a moment then nodded.

"Protect them." Was all she said then walked out the door. Kyle smiled. "With my life." He said silently.

"Squack! Thief! Squack!" The bird yelled. Drew growled and lunged at the bird. Kyle caught her and put her over his shoulder. He started to walk out the door. Ash laughed. Mrs. Hopkins smiled.

"Kyle! Put me down! That bird is as good as dead!" Drew yelled

"Squack! By Drewy! Squack!"


	9. Grandpa Taylor

GRANDPA TAYLOR 

Mrs. Hopkins led Kyle, Ash, and Drew down the empty street. Kyle was walking besides Mrs. Hopkins. Drew chased Ash up the street after he stole her chocolate bar. They started to run in a circle. Drew pounced on Ash, they fell to the ground. Drew sat on top of him. "GIVE! ME! THE! CHOCOLATE BAR!!!" She hissed at him while holding him by the front of his shirt. Ash stuck his tongue at her and flipped her over so now he was on top. They locked hands. Drew scowled and narrowed her eyes. Ash did the same.

"Never!" He hissed back. He knew he was no match for Drew's strength, but he had to try for the chocolate bar. Drew twisted his wrists and he yelped and jumped up. Drew put her hands in the back of her and lifted her self up. She launched her feet into Ash's stomach. The candy bar fell from his pocket and he was sent into a bunch of trash cans. She caught the candy bar and stuck her tongue back at him. Ash sat up. He took a trash can and threw it at Drew. She ducked.

"Ash! What the hell!?" She yelled. He stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"That chocolate bar is mine!" He said. Drew put the bar in her pocket. She got ready to fight to. They didn't use their swords. They charged at each other and started to fight.

"Oh boy there they go again." Mrs. Hopkins said watching the 10 year old boy and 12 year old girl fight.

"Guess your candy really IS that good." Kyle said to the old lady. She smiled. They walked over to Drew and Ash. Ash kicked at Drew's head. She crouched so he went right over her. She came up and punched at Ash's face with her left fist. He blocked with his right hand. Then he punched at Drew's face with his left fist. She blocked to. There fists were now locked, again. Kyle walked up to them.

"Ok you two cut it out! We have to go." Kyle said. Ash And Drew looked at Kyle and nodded. Then, Drew tripped Ash.

"Woah!" He yelled as he fell face first to the ground. Drew took out her candy bar and walked away. Ash sat up and grabbed the back of his head. "Y'ow!" He groaned. Kyle grabbed his hand to help him up.

"That's what you get for leaving your feet unguarded." Kyle said walking away.

"Shut up." Ash mumbled. He ran up to Drew who was chomping on her chocolate bar. He put his hands behind his head and glared at her. Drew looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Here." She said handing Ash half of the candy bar. He took it.

"Thanks Drew!" He said. She smiled and nodded and they continued walking. When they got to the village the everyone seemed to be there. Everyone was dressed in black. Kyle heard Frig.

"Mom Don't worry!" Frig yelled at a women with long silky blue hair. He walked up to Kyle. "Yo." He said.

"Hey." Kyle said back.

"Mrs. Hopkins, I'll take it from here." Frig said. She nodded and walked over to the crowd.

"So Frig, What's going on." Ash asked. Frig sighed.

"Follow me." Frig said walking away. Drew, Kyle, and Ash followed. Frig led them to a store His mom owned that was right around the corner. He took off a bag that he had around his shoulder. He took out a black skirt, shirt, and shoes and gave them to Drew. "Since we're short on time, and you're the only girl, you can change in there." He said pointing to the store. Drew raised in eyebrow.

"Thanks......Frig. That's very, unexpected of you." Drew said. Frig blushed.

"I'm not a pervert Drew." He mumbled.

"Right....." She said walking into the store. Then Frig pulled out a similar outfit that he was wearing and gave it to Kyle. Then a smaller one for Ash. They changed quickly. Drew came out and was wearing her hair down.

"Woah." Frig said in amazement.

"What?" Drew asked. Frig snapped out of it.

"Your really pretty." He said and blushing even more after he realized what he said. "Uh. I mean, Um." He said trying to look for the right words. Drew was surprised he didn't use the term "hotty" or "Babe."

"Now if you don't mind can you tell us what's going on?" Kyle asked. Walking up to his friend.

"Like I said, it's not in my place to say so let's go." He said. Kyle nodded and started to walk away following Frig. Ash walked up to Drew who was still confused.

"What that about?" He asked her. "Drew? DREW!" He yelled. She jumped a little.

"Huh, what, ya, um follow." She said walking away. Ash stood there for a moment.

"That wasn't even a sentence!" He said following the rest.

They arrived back to the Plaza. " Ok, I'll hold on to your swords. Go into Taylor's house. Mathew and Samuel are in there to." Frig said. Kyle and Ash nodded. They gave Frig their swords and started to walk away. Frig felted someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and felt a kiss on his fore head. It was Drew. She gave him her sword. "That's for not being a pervert." She said teasingly and ran after Ash and Kyle. Frig rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh boy." He said. The group of three walked towards the house. Everyone looked at them and separated to make a path. Drew and Ash looked at Kyle for an answer. He just shrugged. Drew looked over to see some people crying.

"Kyle?" She said. Kyle looked down at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." He said. Ash and Kyle walked up the steps led by Drew. She opened the door to see Taylor on the floor on a mat with a blanket. Samuel and Mathew were sitting next to him. Samuel didn't even bother to look at her. Mathew looked up. Ash walked up to Drew.

"Taylor!" They both said. The two kids ran up to the old man's side. Ash got on his knees and tears formed in his eyes. "Dad! What happened? Is he going to be alright?" Ash cried. Mathew shook his head. Mathew stood up and got out of the way. Kyle walked over to him.

"Is he dying?" Kyle asked. Mathew nodded and put an arm around his son. "Oh" Was all Kyle said.

"What!? No! He can't!" Ash cried. Drew knelt down besides Ash and pulled him into a hug. He cried into her chest.

"It's ok Ash. Don't cry." Drew said sniffling. Ash continued to cry.

"Wimp." Samuel said. Drew glared at him. "Eyes off brat!" He said.

"Samuel." Mathew warned. Surprisingly Samuel kept quiet. Taylor slowly opened his eyes.

"Ash, Drew, Kyle. You made it." He said weakly. Drew nodded. Ash stopped crying and turned around.

"Of course." Kyle said walking up to Drew and Ash.

"You three have grown amazingly." He said then coughed. Drew couldn't help it she started to cry. "Mathew, you are brave, bold, and have a strong heart. You have raised two very fine men. Kyle is growing up to be just like you. Because of him, you've also raised a wonderful girl." Taylor said. Mathew nodded.

"Thank you elder Taylor." He said. Taylor turned his head to Samuel.

"Samuel, you are also strong, brave, and bold. But your heart is cold. I don't believe you have what it takes to lead this tribe."Taylor said. Samuel growled. "So Mathew, you are the new leader." And with that Taylor passed away. Ash cried Drew gave Ash to Kyle and stood up. Mathew walked over to Samuel and extended his had.

"What do you say Samuel? You can be second in command." Mathew said. Samuel narrowed his eyes and slapped his hand away.

"No! Screw you and this whole damn village!" Samuel yelled and headed towards the door. Drew ran in front of him. She put her arms out to block Samuel's path. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. "Out of my way brat." He said. Drew scowled.

"No! Stop talking down to me like im trash! Taylor was right. Your nothing but a cold hearted bastard!" She said. That made him mad. Over the years Samuel's hatred for Drew grew. He restrained from hurting her until now.

"What?" He asked. He grabbed Drew with both of his hands and lifted her by the front of her shirt. "I don't think your ears work so well." He spat.

"Ya?" Drew said struggling to breath. "To bad my nose works just fine." She forced herself to yell. Then she bit down as hard as she could on his hand. His hand started to bleed but he didn't let go and neither did Drew.

"Ahh!" Samuel yelled. He placed Drew up against a wall hard. The force of the impact made her let go. "Anything else you little smart ass?" Samuel asked. Drew opened her eyes. She spit the blood that stained her lips at him. He scowled.

"Nope" Drew choked. "That was it." She said with a smile Samuel took Drew and through her across the room. She crashed into a glass case that Taylor kept his Tibetan Fire sword.

Outside everyone looked up at the house. "What the hell is going on in there?" Frig asked himself.

Drew sat up. She had a cut on her cheek. Blood ran down her cheek and onto the floor staining her black shirt. She gripped her left arm that was bleeding heavily. She struggled to stood up. She coughed and fell back down on her hands and knees. She was trying hard not to pass out and regain air that was knocked out of her.

"Drew!" Kyle yelled. Mathew grabbed him.

"Don't." Was all he said. Kyle got angry but agreed. Ash just stared. Samuel laughed taking his sword out and walking over to Drew. Drew looked up. She leaned back on her heels and fell on her butt. She laughed silently.

"What's so funny?" Samuel asked getting closer. Drew looked up.

"I still don't get why you hate me. Are you really that jealous?" Drew asked. Samuel narrowed his eyes. He walked up to her and looked down.

"No matter what the reason, I want you dead." He said lifting up his sword. Drew closed her eyes

She felt something warm. She turned around to see Taylor's Tibetan Fire sword. She looked back at Samuel and smiled. Samuel took his sword and attacked. Drew took the other sword and blocked. It sent Samuel's sword across the room. "What!?" Samuel yelled. Samuel looked back at Drew who was now standing. He charged at her. Without thinking Drew pointed the sword at him. The tip extended and the sword glowed. It shot out a fire ball and hit Samuel in the stomach causing him to go through a wall. Drew fell back. "Damn!" She said in surprise.

The crowd looked up to see Samuel about to hit the ground and the all ran out of the way. He came crashing to the ground with a loud "THUMP." Everyone just stared. Samuel just stood up when Drew ran over and kicked him back to the ground.

"Ya! Woohoo! Go Drew kick his ass!" Frig yelled.

"Frig!" His mom warned. Drew looked at him and shook her head and looked back at Samuel who got up on one knee. Drew lifted the sword but someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around.

"Dad?" She asked.

"Drew that's enough. If you kill him you'll be no different then he is." Mathew said. Drew nodded and he let go of her wrist. He walked up to Samuel.

"Samuel that's it leave this village at once." Mathew said. Samuel stood up and glared at them.

"You can't do that!" Samuel said. He was about to fight Mathew but Drew, Ash, and Kyle walked up besides Mathew. He scowled and backed up. "Pft! Fine I'll leave, But, I'll be back." He said with a smile that sent shivers down Drew's spine. He turned and ran.

"Everyone calm down please. Let us carry on with the funeral." Mathew said trying to calm everyone down. It worked eventually. Meanwhile Kyle was sitting with Drew attempting to clean and patch up her injuries. Kyle finished and looked up at Drew who was spacing out from loss of blood.

"Drew?" He asked. He waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't move and continued to stare at the ground. Ash walked up to Kyle.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked. Kyle looked at him.

"Drew's being a total space shot right now I don't know what's wrong." Kyle asked Ash shook his head laughing. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Here let me help." He said walking over to Drew. He walked behind her and took two fingers and poked her hard in the side of. She squeaked and jumped up.

"Ash!" She yelled running after him.

"See Kyle I know how to piss her off." he said laughing and running away from Drew. Drew slowed down and sat on the ground. Ash walked over to her. "What's wrong Drew?"He asked sitting next to her.

"I feel dizzy." She said. Kyle walked over to her and knelt down motioning her to get on his back.

"You lost a lot of blood I wouldn't be surprised. Come on we have to go." He said. Drew nodded and got on his back.

After the funeral they started to walk home. Drew was walking again because Kyle got sick of her complaining to let her walk but, he did keep a close yey at her because she was still shaky. Frig had asked to stay over for the night and he was walking besides Drew. "Hey, um, Drew?" He asked. Drew looked at him, "Hm?"

"If you want I can carry you." He said blushing. Drew rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said to tired to argue. Frig picked her up and continued walking. Mathew was about to ask Kyle what that was all bout but Kyle just put his hand up and said, " Don't." And walked after them. Mathew followed. He looked down to see Ash who looked really mad.

"What is wrong Ash?" He asked.

"Why does Kyle have a sword and Drew and NOT me!" He said with a pout. Mathew smiled and pulled out a sword and gave to Ash.

"Well what do you know it looks like Samuel forgot his sword." Mathew said. Ash grabbed it and put it around his back.

"WOW! Thanks a lot dad!" He said. Mathew nodded and they walked home

ELSEWHERE-

Creig and Nate were sitting in there usual hide out in the Aquatic village. A Girl with long blue hair tied up on a pony tail walked in followed by a tall man. "Lola, Who the hell is that?" Creig asked. The girl looked up.

"Are you telling me you don't remember? He was there when you both got your ass whipped by those Tibetan kids." Lola said. Nate stood up.

"Definitely uncalled for. So what's a Tibetan Loser doing in OUR village." Nate asked.

"This loser is now are new leader." She said. Creig and Nate looked at each other. The man walked up to them."

"So who wants to be the one to kill Drew Tibetan." Samuel asked.


	10. A New Cousin A New Enemy

A NEW COUSIN A NEW ENEMY 

Drew opened her eyes slowly. She turned around and received a blinding flash of sunlight. "Ugh." She groaned putting the covers over her head. After about 20 minutes she realized she was not going to fall back asleep. Drew sat up and put her left arm down for support. A shot of pain went up her arm. She grabbed her arm with her right hand. "Ow." She mumbled. Then looked at her arm strangely. It was all banged up from her wrist to her shoulder. "_That's weird the last time I checked I only had a big band-aid on." _She thought to herself. Then she touched her cheek that was sore. It had an even bigger band aid. She got out of bed seeing that she was wearing pajamas. She looked in the mirror for a second. Then she remembered how Frig was the one who carried her home. "I swear, if that kid so much as landed a finger on me while I was a sleep." She mumbled. She walked towards the door and reached for the handle but stopped. Drew turned to see Taylor's, now hers, Tibetan fire sword. She looked at it for a second as if she never saw it before. Then she walked over to it and picked it up. "Hmmm Now, how does this thing work." She said observing the sword. Drew started practicing swinging the sword around. Without warning it extended and shot a fire ball out and through the door. She fell and landed face up on the floor with the sword still in her hand. She sat up slowly. "Defiantly not how I planned to start my morning." She said looking at the whole in the door. "So screwed." She said gently placing the sword back on the ground. She changed into her outfit and put her hair up. She opened the door and walked out trying her hardest not to notice the gigantic whole. When she shut it the whole door just fell. Drew winced and backed up a little. "Uh oh." She said just looking at the door. Drew turned around slowly and headed for the stairs. On her way down she tripped over one of Ash's shoes and fell the rest of the way down. She sat up only to have the shoe hit her in the face. "OW! DAMMIT ASH!" She yelled rubbing her nose. "Well I guess after all that I can tell no one is home." She said getting up. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel then walked into the living room and flopped herself down on the couch and started to watch tv. "_Note to self, Kill Ash." _She said eating her bagel.

"So what now?" Nate asked sitting on a rock up on the hill. Lola shot him a look telling him to shut up witch he did in a instant.

"We are going to test the girl's strength now that she wields the sword am I correct?" Lola asked standing behind Samuel. He nodded.

"So, do we get to kill her and her little followers now?" Asked Creig. Samuel shook his head.

"Patience. I just want to see what she can do." Samuel said holding up his sword. It was a blue replica of the Tibetan fire sword.

"Your going to use the Aquatic water sword now?" Lola asked. Samuel nodded.

"My dear child. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have beautiful snow falling from the ski?" He said. Nate gave him a look and stood up.

"It doesn't snow next to the equator you do no that right?" Nate said. Lola shot him another look.

"Are you just naturally retarded?" She asked. Nate raised in eyebrow. "The sword stupid, it controls water. Snow is made of water witch the sword can create." She explained. Nate just huffed and crossed his arms. Creig walked next to Lola and Samuel.

"Although your theory is true, The Tibetan monks are not retarded. I'm pretty sure they will suspect something." He pointed out. Lola looked at him and nodded then they both looked at Samuel. He was staring at his former home.

"This will be interesting." He said lifting up the sword. It extended and A ray colored icy blue shot up in the ski.

Kyle walked into The candy store with a pile of boxes. "Were do you want these Mrs. Hopkins?" Kyle asked the old lady at the counter.

"Oh just put them in the corner dear. Thank you so much." She said with a smile. Kyle nodded and put the boxes down.

"Hey Kyle." Ash said walking into the store. He picked out a couple of sour candies and decided to get a chocolate bar for Drew. He walked up and paid for it. Mrs. Hopkins Put the candy in a paper bag and handed it to Ash.

"There you go honey." She said smiling. Ash took the bag and returned the smile.

"Thanks ma'am." he said heading for the door. Kyle grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Ok were did you get the money and you told me you were hanging with Frig today what gives?" Kyle asked. Ash looked up at him.

"I got the money from Frig. He told me to go get some candy cause he had to go by something." Ash said. Kyle gave him a look.

"I'm telling the truth. You no as well as I do it was drew that took the money out of your wallet." Ash said. Kyle nodded.

"True. Just don't get into any trouble k?" Kyle asked. Ash nodded and walked out side. He dropped his bag and stared into the ski.

"K-Kyle?" Ash said. Kyle walked over to Ash.

"What is it?" he asked. Ash pointed up into the ski.

"It's snowing!" Ash yelled excitingly. Everyone who was walking around the tiny village stopped and looked up into the ski. Children including Ash were running around playing in the snow having snowball fights. Kyle like the rest of the adults new this wasn't right.

"Ash don't you think it's kinda weird that it's snowing so close to the equator?" He called out to his brother. Ash to busy defending himself from snow ball fights hardly listened to a word his brother said.

"Huh! Who cares Kyle it's FREAKING SNOWING!" He yelled. Kyle shook his head.

"_This isn't right." _He thought to himself.

Drew heard a bunch of kids yelling outside about snow. She shut the tv off and walked over to the window and peeked outside. Already 3 inches of fluffy white snow was on the ground. She gasped and ran outside. "Wow! Snow!" She said looking around. She smiled seeing all the little kids having fun with snowballs. Then she remembered her family and the blizzard. "Doyle." She mumbled looking at the ground. Before she could even start to feel bad a snowball was slammed into the side of her head. "Ow! What the heck?" She asked her self looking around. She spotted a laughing Frig. "HA HA wow Drew I thought you were smarter the- oof." Frig said falling backwards from three snowballs hitting him all at once.

"Though you were smarter then that Frig." Drew said laughing. Frig sat up and started to gather up snow.

"You are so gonna get it now." He said throwing snow balls at Drew. She dogged and ran away. She turned around to see if he was still there but he was gone.

"Hmph! Must of been to fast for him." She said turning around. She bumped right into frig and stumbled backwards. He got her and pulled her close.

"Mabey I might be to fast for you." He said. Drew blushed. Frig closed in but there was a loud scream. Frig let go of Drew and they both looked to the direction. People were running away from something. Drew stopped a women.

"What's wrong." She said. The women looking closed to tears answered."

"It's a monster! It formed from the snow." She said running away. Drew looked over at Frig. He twirled a finger around his head.

"Crazy lady." He said.

"Oh stop it. Come on we have to go check it out." Drew said running off. Frig nodded and followed. They saw Ash and Kyle with their swords ready.

"Kyle! What's wro- " Drew started but was cut off wen frig grabbed her protectively. A huge Claw almost stepped on her. Frig let go of drew and the looked up to see a gigantic bird like creature that seemed to be made of ice. "Well Frig, crazy lady might not be so crazy after all." She said laughing nervously. Frig nodded and the ran to where both Ash and Kyle were standing. The bird was about to attack when Mathew jumped up and sliced one of the finger nails off. The nail fell to the ground an melted.

"Dad!" Ash yelled. Mathew turned around and nodded.

"You guys weren't planning to start without me were you?" Mathew asked. Drew and Ash laughed. "Uh oh watch out!" Mathew yelled as the beast got ready for another attack. Drew reached for her sword.

"Don't worry ill melt it." She said but felt nothing. She then remembered how she left it in the room. "Aw dammit!" She yelled. Frig ran up and knocked drew over and they fell to the ground. The bird barley missed them. Kyle ran over to them.

"Frig! Go with drew to get her sword. That's the only way we will defeat this thing." Kyle ordered getting ready to attack. Frig nodded and helped drew up.

"Come on Drew. We have to get that sword!" Drew nodded and they ran off.

The bird attacked without mercy. Ash tried to doge but was hit and sent flying through the window of the candy shop and into a stack of gummie bears. "Ash!" Kyle yelled running to his brothers aid while Mathew continued to fend off the bird. "Ash! Ash! Are you ok?" Kyle asked.

"Ya. Just go ." He said sitting up. Kyle nodded and ran back outside. Drew and Frig ran into the house and upstairs. Drew jumped over the knocked down door and started to look for the sword. Drew found it and strapped it around her back.

"Um?" Frig asked pointing to the door.

"No time to explain." Drew said grabbing Frig's hand and running out the door. Kyle was kneeling on the ground gripping his side. Mathew jumped back.

"Kyle! You ok?" He asked.

"I think so." he said standing up. Mathew nodded and got ready to fight. The bird was to strong it was going to attack again when it was hit by a fireball. Mathew and Kyle shielded themselves from the falling ice shards. "Drew!" Kyle yelled. She ran over to him.

"Wow you look like crap she said with a smile. Kyle scoffed.

"Drew look out!" He yelled but it was to late the bird picked her up with its beak and swallowed her. "NO!"Kyle yelled.

"Drew!" Frig shouted. Mathew just stared. Everyone froze and looked at the bird. It was acting funny like it was in pain.

Inside Drew had stuck her sword into the side of its throat and was dangling over a pit of darkness. Drew gulped. "Well, here goes nothing." She shut her eyes and pulled her sword out of the icy side and started to fall. "Please work." She prayed as her sword extended and started to glow.

Kyle was about to charge the bird when Mathew stopped him. "Look." he said. They did. The birds chest started to glow a fiery red. In just an instant the icy monster exploded into a bunch o ice shards. There falling and fast was Drew.

"Drew!" Kyle said running towards her. He wasn't going to make it. That's when frig jumped in and caught her.

"Got ya." he said. Mathew, Kyle, and Ash ran up to them. Drew opened her eyes. Frig put her down. She shivered.

"Th th that wa wa was really cc cold!" She yelled. Everyone laughed. All the village citizens came out from hiding and cheered.

"Shall we." Mathew said. Everyone nodded and headed home. When they got home Mathew ran upstairs to put his sword away and Kyle and Ash went into the kitchen to prepare supper.

"Close your eyes." Frig said to Drew and she did. "Ok you can open them." When Drew did she saw she was wearing a beautiful golden necklace.

"Frig this is amazing!" She said. He smiled.

"You no a kiss would be good pay." he said with a smile. Drew sighed.

"Listen frig, you're a good friend and all but, your 17 and I'm 13 I don't really want a relationship." She said. He sighed.

"Thought so. Well how about cousins?" He asked. Drew smiled and hugged him.

"Cousins." She said.

"DREW! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOOR!?" yelled and angry Mathew. Drew winced.

"Guess he found out." She mumbled. She turned to Frig. "So we're defiantly cousins now right?" She asked. Frig nodded. Drew smiled. "Fig did it." She yelled and ran out the door.


	11. VACATION

VACATION

"Come on you two." Kyle said. Drew and Ash didn't move.

"You don't expect me to get on that thing do you?" Drew said shaking. Ash gulped and nodded. Kyle sighed and shook his head. It was Mathew's bright idea to make kids go on Vacation to get Taylor and Samuel off their mind. Or in Drew's words. "A way to get rid of them."

"Your not going to die. We'll only be on the plane for a day or two." He said. Ash's grip tightened on his backpack. Kyle didn't blame them for being nervous. Ash had never been on a plane. As for Drew, She barley could remember her own family even if they traveled a lot. Kyle sighed. "Listen you two, Mathew put me in charge so that means you get your ass on that plane NOW!" He said getting angrier. Drew narrowed her eyes.

"If you want to go so bad then YOU get YOUR ASS on that plane!" She yelled back. Ash nodded in agreement. Kyle shook his head.

"That is not an option." Kyle said really hating to sound like his dad but hey, what can you do there tanagers.

"UH yes it is." Ash said as He and Drew started to walk away. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn." He said walking over to them He grabbed both of them by their back packs and dragged them across the floor of the airport. They struggled but couldn't get free. Every one stared at them. Drew noticed.

"Help! Kidnaper!" She yelled. Two security guards looked over and saw Kyle dragging them. They ran and pounced on Kyle. He let go of Drew and Ash. Ash and Drew sat up and looked at the three fighting each other. "Oh no we'll miss a our said sarcastically. She stood up. "Let's get something to eat I'm starving." Drew said. Ash stood up.

"With what money?" He asked. Drew reached into her pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "Hey! Were did you?." Ash asked. Drew smiled evilly and ruffed up his brown hair.

"Don't think to hard Ash." She said walking to the food court.

"**She really has to teach me how to steel money out of Kyle's wallet."** Ash thought to himself. Walking over to the food court were Drew was waiting in line for food.

"Can I help you." Asked the lady at the counter.

"We'll get to two medium." Drew started. Ash nudged her.

"We Have 20 bucks Drew." Ash reminded her.

"Oh ya! Um make that 2 LARGE ham and cheese sandwiches with two root bears please."Drew said. The lady gave Drew the sandwiches and root bear. Drew handed her the money and she and Ash sat down.

"I love ham." Ash said. Drew nodded

"All I know is I am most defiantly not going on a plane." She said.

20 minutes later-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON THIS FREAKING PLANE!" Drew yelled crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you almost made me go to jail now shut up and strap your seat belt." Kyle said sitting next to her. Drew did as she was told, so did Ash. The plane lifted off and soon they were in the air.

3 hours later-

"Kyle are we all most there yet?" Ash wined. Kyle opened his eyes.

"Ash for the millionth time NO! Now be quiet." Kyle said. A man who sat in front of Drew looked over at Ash.

"Could you please shut your mouth you little brat." He said. Ash instantly became quiet. "Ah that's better." He said turning back around. Drew narrowed her eyes.

"Asshole." She mumbled. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me miss?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Drew looked at him innocently.

"Nothing mister I didn't hear anything did you." She said looking at Kyle. He shook his head. The man turned back around. Drew smiled and picked both her feet up. Kyle smirked and Ash giggled. She started to kick as hard and as fast as she could at the back of the seat. The maned whipped around. Drew looked out the window and pretended to sleep. Kyle looked at the man and raised an eye brow.

"May I help you?" He asked. The man turned around. Drew opened her eyes and kicked the mans seat again. Finally he got up and moved.

6 hours later-

"Kyle?" Drew asked. Kyle looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to pee." She said. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"We only have one hour left cant you wait?" He asked she shook her head. "What ever." He said. She got up and walked to the bathroom. After 15 minutes she came back and sat down. "What took you so long?" He asked. Drew shrugged.

"I was hungry." She said. She opened her back pack and dumped a bunch of pretzel bags in it.

"Were did you get those?" Kyle asked.

"Don't ask" She replied.

"Drew omph!" He said when a pretzel bag was shoved in his face. She tossed one to Ash. "Drew I have enough to deal with including Ash who keeps asking are we there yet." Kyle pointed out.

"Fine I'll "Behave." She said making quote signs with her fingers. Kyle smiled and opened his pretzel bag.

"Hey Kyle... Are we there yet?"


	12. Pirates?

"Drew, take Ash out to play or something because if this kid says im bored one more time im going to find the nearest cliff and kick him off of it." Kyle said almost braking down Drew's door. They arrived at the Carribean island about 2 hours ago. Drew sat up on her bed.

"Here is and idea you go entertain him." Drew said lying back down on her bed reading a book.

"Y'know the Caribbeans are famous for pirates and stuff why don't you try to look for something at the beach." Kyle said knowing how adventurous and impulsive she is. Drew eyed him.

"Mhm and I bet ill catch a giant squid to." She said sarcastically. Kyle laughed.

"Hey it's possible." Kyle said.

"Mabey." She whispered.

"Hey Drew, What are you reading there?" He asked sitting on the bed next to her. She peeked at him from behind the book.

"Nothing." She said. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? So that's not a book in your hands?" He asked.

"Nope. It's just a figment of your imagination." She said plainly continuing to read. Kyle started to walk away.

"Well if you say so." He whipped around and grabbed the book.

"H-hey! Kyle give it back! I bought it not you!" Drew said trying to get the book back and falling off the bed. Kyle looked at the book.

"Hmm interesting." He said looking at the book. Drew got up.

"What's interesting is what your face is going to look like if you don't give me my damn book back you jerk!" Drew yelled lunging at Kyle. He dogged still looking at the book. Drew smacked into a wall. "Dammit Kyle!" She yelled.

"What?" He asked. Drew scowled. "So what's a cryptid?" He asked looking at the picture of a chupacabra on top was the words Cryptids. Real or not? Drew snatched the book from him.

"Their creatures whose existence has been reported but not proven scientifically." Drew said. Looking at her book. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Kyle sat next to her.

"So... What's a cryptid again." He asked. Drew rolled her eyes.

"A creature that may or may not exist. Example stupid A giant squid was or still is considered a cryptid but it has been proven it exists. The chupacabra on the other hand has not been proven." She said.

"So do you spell it C. R. Y. P. T. I. D." Kyle asked. Drew gave him a look that said what the hell.

"Yes you R. E. T. A. R. D. Why do you care anyway? Don't you have something you need to do that doesn't involve pissing me off?" Drew asked.

"Jeez aren't we bitchy today." Kyle said then receiving a playful punch to the arm. "Ow." He said.

"Oh shut up. That didn't hurt I know you better." Drew said laughing. Kyle looked at her. She stopped laughing. "What?" She asked.

"You know Drew, you don't have to stay in the village forever. Your really smart and I think you can do more for yourself and go to new places when you get older." He said. Drew looked at him.

"What are yo saying? That I can't stay with you guys because I wasn't born in the village?" Drew asked.

"Listen Drew, that's not what I'm saying. It's just" He started.

"Just what?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Drew... It's just mabey when you get older you would like to study cryptids I mean it seems like your interested in them." He said.

"You mean be a Cryptzoologist?" She asked. Kyle nodded.

"See you even know the name." He said. Drew laughed.

"Mabey, I'll see but for now I want to "Enjoy" my vacation." Drew said once again being sarcastic. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to head out and get us something to eat for dinner. If your not heading down to the beach could you at least take Ash down to the pool." Drew nodded. Kyle waved good by and left. She got into her blue two piece bathing suite and walked into the living room. Ash was already in his bathing suite that was white with blue stripes. He was up side down on the couch playing with a paddle ball. He kept missing and hitting himself in the head.

"_Guess he really is bored." _Drew thought to herself. "Ash let's go to the pool." She said He didn't listen. He continued to just space out. Drew shook her head and went into the kitchen. She came out with a pair of scissors. Drew krept up to Ash and snipped the ball of the paddle. The ball fell of and rolled away. Ash stared at the paddle then looked at Drew.

"Bitch." He said. Drew smiled and helped him up.

"That's what sisters are for. Now come on." She said. He nodded and they headed to the pool. They walked into the pool area and Ash automatically jumped in. Drew got soaked. Drew jumped in after them and they got into a splash fight. Drew turned her head to see two guys who looked really shady. "Hey Ash, I'm going to take a break for a while." Drew asked. Ash nodded and headed off to talk to some other kids. Drew got as close as possible so it didn't seem obvious that she was trying to listen in. The to men were big a muscular with beards.

"Are you sure?" One man asked. The other man nodded.

"Captains orders. We are to take the ship and bring it around the dock at 10:50 sharp to pick up new members to scout the abandoned pirate ship on the shore. Rumor has it that it was attacked by the kraken ." He said

"I don't know. It seems risky. Plus, to many land lovers around." The other man said again.

"Ah lad, that is what pirates were born to do." He replied. Drew's eyes widened with excitement.

"Pirates!" She said out loud. The men looked over in her direction and she dove under water. They shrugged and walked away. Drew came to the surface and got out of the pool. Ash got out and walked over to her. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Psst." He said nudging her. Drew looked at him. "That boy over there wants to now if you want to go on a date with him." He asked. Drew pushed him into the pool and walked away.

After dinner Drew went to her room and locked the door. She grabbed her book and looked for A Kraken. "Come on, it has to be here somewhere." She said. Then on a page it said kraken. "Ok The Kraken. A legendary sea monster spotted by pirates of the coast of Norway and Iceland. Known for it's humongous size, it is known for destroying ships. It is also said it is controlled by Davy Jones the supernatural ruler of the ocean realms." Drew shut the book and put it beside her. She crossed her legs and put a hang on her chin. "So it is a Cryptid. Interesting... So, wonder if it's real." She asked herself. "Only one way to find out." She said looking at the clock. It was 10:30. She walked over to Ash's room. She rummaged through some old books left from the people who last used the house. Drew grabbed a book about pirates and went back to her room and locked the door. She sat by the window and opened the book. "Hmm to be a pirate you must only need 5 things. Smarts, bravery, Good swords men ship, be able to last in the open seas, and you must be a man for women were believed to bring bad luck" Drew shut the book and tossed it aside. "Well I can do all but one. She looked over to see a leather skull cap that looked tied in the back. "Don't know were the hell that came from but it works she said putting her hair up and stuffing her hair up into the cap so only here bangs were left out. "There we go." She said. She put on some ripped up jeans and scuffed up sneakers with a t-shirt. She looked in the mirror. "Uh-oh.. Boys don't have boobs." She looked threw the closet and grabbed a sweatshirt. Drew then packed a few things in her backpack and her cryptid book. She opened the window and took a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing." She said jumping out the window. She headed to the docks when there was a voice.

"Your not planning on going without me are you." Ash said in ripped up jeans and a white tank top. Drew shook her head.

"No." She said and started to walk away. Ash ran up to her.

"Why not? I want to see the pirates to!" He wined. Drew turned around and glared at him.

"I don't even no how you found out and frankly I don't care but you are not coming with me end of story." Drew said.

"Listen Drew it'll be easier if I go with you so the pirates will think im your older brother." Drew thought about it. It would be easier. She could say there dad died a while back and now she or in this case he was one day going to be captain and she had to teach her little brother how to also be a pirate.

"Fine, but you do exactly what I say got it." Drew asked. Ash nodded his head. "Let's go."


	13. The Kraken

THE KRAKEN

Drew and Ash walked up to the docks were there where about 15 men loading a huge ship. Ash stopped and looked up. "Wow! A real pirate ship!" He exclaimed. A man walked up to him. He was big with no hair and a beard not very long though. He put a hand on Ash's head.

"YA It's a big ship a small boy like ye could get lost." The man said. His voice deep and scratchy. Ash's face twisted a little. His breath smelt like alcohol. Drew turned around.

"Ash! Get over here." She yelled trying to deepen her voice. The man took his hand and ruffled Ash's hair hard the pushed him to the ground.

"Ow!" Ash yelled. He got up. "Who the hell do you think you are." Ash yelled. Drew smacked her forehead.

"Dammit Ash! Not the best time." She said almost to her self. The man turned around and looked at him.

"Who do I think I am? Scorway. The second in command on this ship. So watch your tone boy." Scorway said and walked away. Drew giggled. He looked at her. "Something funny kid?" He asked. Drew looked at him.

"Well yes as a mater of fact." She said. He walked straight up to her.

"Would you like to share it with me?" He asked showing his yellow teeth. Drew looked at him straight in the eye.

"What kind of name is scorway?" She said. He scowled and pushed her up against a wall and put his arm on her throat.

"I'll have you know this name was past down for generations boy." Scorway said.

"_At least he thinks I'm a boy." _She thought to herself trying to breath.

"Enough." A man said walking down from the ship. Scorway dropped Drew and she fell gasping for breath.

"Drew." Ash said running over to her. "You ok?" He asked. She nodded and stood up.

"Captain! I apologize just teaching a couple of lads a lesson." He said. The captain looked at Drew and Ash.

"Scorway get back to loading the ship I'll have a word with them." He said. Scorway nodded and walked back to the ship.

"The name is captain Snip." He said extending his hand to shake Drew's. She looked at him for a second. "Do ye not trust me?" He asked.

"It's always wise to know someone before shaking there hands." Drew said. Snip smiled.

"Smart boy. But, I already introduce myself. And if you will be apart of my crew, you will have to trust the captain." Snip said still having his hand out.

"I understand you did but I did not. You know nothing about me." Drew said. Ash looked up at her.

"_Drew, what are you doing don't you want to gain their trust?" _Ash thought to himself. Snip looked over at him and ushered him to shake his hand. Ash was about to when Drew held up her hand to make him stop.

"Same with him." She said with a cocky smile. Snip took his hand away.

"How dangerous can two boys be." He asked.

"You'd be surprised." Drew said. The captain smiled.

"We will see in time. For now tell me why you want business." Snip asked.

"Business?" Ash asked. Drew looked at him.

"Excuse my brother. He does not know better yet." Drew asked continuing to confuse Ash.

"Excused. Now continue." Snip said Drew nodded.

"My business is that we want a job on your ship. Our father was a captain but he died a couple years ago. I'm next in line to replace him. My brother is here for the experience." Drew said. Snip looked at Ash.

"Ah is that right?" Snip asked. Drew nodded. "And what would be the name of the ship your father captained?" He asked.

"That would not be your business." She said. The captain smiled.

"Very good you are a smart one. Welcome aboard." He said. And all three got on board.

It had been a couple of hours since they set sail. Scorway and Drew kept their distances while Ash managed to get some lessons from other crew members. Drew was sitting at the end of the ship looking out to sea. "I hope it's real." She said to herself.

"And what would that be?" A voice from behind asked which made her jump a little. She turned around. It was Scorway. Drew sighed and turned back around.

"_Just my luck."_ She thought. A hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground.

"Listen boy don't turn your back when someone talking to you!" He spat. Drew stood up ignoring the pain.

"My names not boy you cow!" she yelled. He walked over to her and pushed her so she fell right into the center of the ship. Everyone stopped and looked. Ash watched.

"Drew!" Ash yelled. Drew looked at him.

"Stay back!" She yelled. He nodded.

"Aren't you a little skinny to be a pirate." He asked. Drew stood up.

"Aren't you a little fat to fit on this ship." She said. Scorway walked over to her. Drew looked up at him. He made a fist and brought it to the left side of her face. Her hat flew off when her head whipped around she fell to the ground. Her white hair fell around her face.

"It's a girl!" Someone yelled. Ash ran over to her and helped her sit up.

"Drew, you're bleeding." He said touching her cheek. Drew just stared at Scorway with hate. He took out a gun and pointed it at Drew.

"You should no better little girl. Punishment for tricking a pirate is death." scorway said chocking the gun. Ash got in front of Drew.

"No stop please we're sorry." He pleaded. Drew stood up and pushed Ash to the side. He landed and looked at Drew. She stared at him with a strand of blood coming from her mouth. If only looks could kill.

"I said do as I said before didn't I?" Drew Asked. Ash nodded. "Then stay the hell out of this!" She yelled at Ash making him wince. Drew faced Scorway. "What? You need A gun to take out a little girl." She asked. He scowled.

"I would rather not hear you cry." He said but before he could finish talking, Drew had ran over and kicked the gun out of his hand. She grabbed it and pointed it at him. Scorway put his hands up in defense. "You wouldn't." He said.

"Don't test me. I would defiantly kill a bastard like you so back off." She said.

"Drew!" Snip yelled. She looked over to see the captain walking over to her.

"Captain! This female She's a danger she stole my gun and is planning to kill us." Scorway said.

"What! You're the one that started it." Drew said lowering the gun.

"Who do you think the captain will believe a girl or his second in command kid." Scorway said to Drew.

"I would have to go with the girl." Snip said. Drew looked at him. "Drop the gun Drew and come with me and bring your friend to." He said. Drew dropped it and motioned Ash to come. He got up and ran over to Drew. The captain started to walk to his room. Ash and Drew followed.

"No wonder your parents left you." Scorway said. Drew stopped.

"What?" She asked. Scorway smiled.

"You heard me." He replied. Drew turned around and charged at him. Snip grabbed her.

"Shut the fuck up! You wouldn't know! They didn't leave me you bastard! Let me go I'm going to freaking kill him!" Drew yelled. When Snip finally dragged her in to the room. He locked the door. Drew fell to the ground crying. Ash sat beside her. He put an arm around her like she did so many times for him.

"It's ok Drew. He couldn't possibly know about your mom and dad don't worry, Please stop crying." He said hugging her. She finally stopped and looked at Ash.

"Sorry for yelling at you before." Drew said. Ash nodded. Snip looked at them.

"If your finally done, have a seat I would like a word with the two of you." He said. They nodded and sat down. "You two aren't brothers are you. And you Drew are not next in line to be a captain." Snip said. They both nodded.

"Well we still call our selves siblings if that helps." Drew asked. Snip smiled.

"So um not that we're not grateful or anything, why did you help us." Ash asked.

"Like I said before, you can trust your captain." He said.

"But we lied." Drew pointed out. Snip laughed.

"I don't think you did lass. When we first met you told me I did not know anything about you and that was correct. So you did not lie." Drew smiled. She extended her hand.

"Now you do I'm Drew Tibetan." She said Snip shook her hand.

"And I'm Ash Tibetan." Ash and Snip shook hands.

"Now that we know each other, tell me the real reason you are on my ship." Snip said. Drew nodded. She took of her little backpack and took out a book and passed it to the captain. He looked at it. "Hmm interesting." He said. Drew laughed.

"You sound like my older brother. Anyway. Cryptids, there creatures that might exist." Drew said to Snip who was looking through th book.

"Can you name one?" He asked.

"Don't you know? You should already know one. The kraken." Drew said. Snip stopped and looked at her.

"That beast is what you call a Cryptid?" He asked. Drew nodded.

"Open up to the page with the blue tape." He did and there was the Kraken.

"My god. It's just as I remembered." He said. Ash and Drew looked at each other.

"What do you mean? Have you seen it before?" Ash asked. Snip nodded.

"It was when I was just a lad. It attacked my ship and claimed the lifes of many." He said shutting the book and giving it back to Drew who put it back in her back pack.

"We are heading to that spot right now to find the ancient creature." He said. Ash and Drew looked at each other.

"Cool" They both said. Snip caught a glimpse of something around Drew's neck.

"Is that real gold?" He asked. Drew looked at him for a second.

"Oh my necklace. Yes my friend gave it to me." She said.

"Better keep that hidden most pirates would stop at nothing to steel it." Snip said. Drew nodded and tucked it into her shirt.

"Captain! We are at the spot." A crew member yelled.

"Alright you two let's get us a squid." Snip said the nodded. They heard a roar and a few yells.

"Looks like we found it." Ash said. Then the whole ship shook. Drew fell backwards and Ash was thrown against a wall. He saw a window and looked out it A huge eye looked back at him.

"Ahhhh SQUID EYE!" He yelled and tentacles crashed through the window. It tried grabbing him but he dogged them. The tentacles retracted. Drew ran over to him.

"Ash are you alright?" She asked. Ash looked up at her wide eyed.

"What do you think? I just almost became sushi for sushi!" He said. Drew brought him to his feet

"Well at least it's over." Drew said.

"No it has just begun." Snip said. Then a tentacle came up from the bottom of the ship and wrapped around Drew.

"Ahhhh!" Drew yelled. It pulled her under into the water. Snip took a sword and through it to Drew who caught it with her free hand.

"Drew!" Ash yelled and ran to the whole. "Drew! Come on were are you!" Ash yelled. Snip ran over and grabbed Ash.

"Ash she'll be find I can tell that girl can handle herself now come one we need to get on deck the ship is taking on water!" He yelled. Dragging Ash away.

"No Drew!" He yelled. He finally agreed and ran up with Snip on deck.

"How many dead?" He asked. Scorway and looked at him then at Ash.

"Were is?" He started.

"Gone, now how many." Snip asked again.

"5. Poor kid." Scorway said. Snip looked at him.

"I said gone not dead." Snip said. "Everyone get in possession it's gone now but it'll be back and we're taking on water. Ash go with scar and rip and load the cannons. Scorway take the wheel." Snip ordered.

"What about me?" Everyone looked over to see a soaked Drew leaning against the side of the boat. She wiped her long white hair out of her face. She was all cut up and bruised. She dropped the sword that was covered in slime.

"Told you she wasn't dead." Snip said. Scorway looked at her.

"Damn kid did we hit you with the boat?" He asked. Drew laughed.

"Long story." She said. The boat was sinking and fast.

"Forget the plan! Everyone climb up into the sails." Snip yelled. They did. The ship was falling apart. The Kraken came back and shook the ship again. A couple more people including Ash fell off. Drew grabbed Ash causing her to fall as well. She grabbed his hand and She grabbed a peace of wood with the other. She looked down to see A huge mouth eating the people who had fallen.

"Ash! Don't look down!" She yelled. Of course he did.

"Holy hell!" He yelled. Drew's grip loosened on the wood. She let go. Scorway grabbed her hand.

"Hold on!" He yelled. Snip came over and helped. They pulled the kids up.

"Thanks." Drew said. He nodded. It was only Snip Scorway Ash and Drew left.

"Are we going to die?" Ash asked. Drew looked down at him. And shook her head.

"Not yet." Drew said. "Everyone listen carefully. I'm going to jump in. When it follows jump in the water and head for land." Drew said pointing at the strip of land.

"I'll do it your to young to put this responsibility on you." Scorway said. Drew smiled.

"To late." She said diving into the water.

"Dammit Drew! Why do you always have to try to be the hero!" Ash yelled.

"Come on let's go!" Snip yelled. The Kraken saw Drew and left the ship causing it to shake. Ash fell of and landed in the water followed by Snip. Scorway let go and dove into the water. The three males started to swim for land. Drew looked back to see them swimming. But no sign of the Kraken. She looked around the went under water she looked around and saw the big squid coming at her. The three people came on shore and looked for Drew.

"She was a brave kid." Snip said. Ash fell to his knees and punched the sand.

"So there you are." Ash turned around to see Kyle. "What are you doing and were is Drew?" Ash looked out to the ship that was sinking. "Don't tell me you were on that!" Kyle said. Ash nodded. "So Drew is?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sorry you must be her older brother she was talking about." Snip said. Kyle looked at him.

"Look! It's Drew!" Scorway yelled. Kyle looked to see Drew floating on a peace of wood.

"Stay here Ash." He nodded and Kyle jumped into the water to get her. When he came back He gently laid her on the sand. He gave her CPR and she spit out water and opened her eyes. Kyle helped her up. She looked over to see everyone.

"Kyle?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm here what happened?" He asked. I don't know, The Kraken grabbed me and just stared. Then it brought me to the service and swam away. I don't know if it was my imagination but I could of sworn it said it wouldn't be coming back." She said

"Well at least your safe. Come on were going home." She nodded and the all walked back together.

At the plane they said there goodbys. "May the best to you Drew and Ash." Snip said taking off his hat. They nodded.

"Thanks you to." Ash said shaking his hand and waving goodby. Ash turned and ran onto the plane ready to go home. Snip nodded at Drew and walked away.

"Let's go home." Kyle said Drew nodded.

"Wait." Scorway said running up to them.

"I'll meet you on the plane ok." Kyle said walking on to the plane.

"Listen I'm sorry what I said before about your parents." He said. Drew nodded.

"Hey don't worry about it." She said He nodded.

"Hey I found this on the shore it says your name on it so I thought it was yours." He said handing her a gold necklace. Drew took it and put it around her neck.

"My necklace! I can't believe you found it!" She said. She ran up and hugged the big man.

"Your welcome. Take care Drew." He said She nodded and waved good by and walked on the plane.

"You know Kyle." Drew said yawning. She looked over to see Ash who had fallen asleep. "This wasn't such a boring vacation after all." She said and with that she fell asleep.


	14. My Very First Cryptid

MY FIRST CRYPTID

"Dammit! Where did he go?" A 15 year old Drew said while crawling underneath her desk. "Nicky, Nicky were are you boy?" She said. "Come on this isn't funny if someone sees you I'm dead." Drew said looking all over the place. Then there was a scream and a 13 year old Ash crashed through the door.

"Drew!" He yelled. She shot up and smacked her head on the desk.

"Ow!" She yelled shaking her head. "What!"

"I think I think Frig found Nicky." He said with a look of panic on his face. Drew pushed past Ash and ran down stairs. Frig was on the counter with a knife. "Frig what the hell do you think your doing?" She asked.

"That thing tried to attack me!" He yelled. Drew looked on the ground to see a little almost like a field mouse looking at Frig. It was white with big pink eyes with a little bushy bunny tail. "Ash did you let Nicky out of the cage?" Drew asked looking at her brother. He looked down.

"Yes, sorry Drew I know how much Nicky hates Frig so I thought it would be funny." He said. Drew shook her head.

"Ya very hilarious. Come here Nicky." She said getting down on one knee and making clicking noises. The little creature ran over and climbed into Drew's hand. She petted it with the other. Frig got down cautiously.

"Drew are you sure you should be touching it?" Frig asked. She looked at him.

"Sure it's safe wanna try?" She said holding out Nicky. Frig shook his head no.

"That's ok I don't want rabies. What is it anyway?" He asked.

"It's a diabo silencioso." Drew said. Ash walked over and picked up Nicky.

"Ya it means silent devil in Portugese. Drew says he's a Portugese cryptid." Ash said playing with Nicky.

"Oh how pleasant. So there has to be a reason they call it the silent devil." Frig said.

"Well they say it attacks people it doesn't like so mabey that's why." Drew said. "Oh and you can only talk to it by using Portugese.

"Your turning out to be a real freak you no that right." The 19 year old said. Drew narrowed her eyes.

"Ataque!" Drew ordered and Nicky hissed and showed its teeth. The hair on its back went up. It jumped from Ash on to Frig and started to attack. Frig fell back.

"O god Help make it stop ahhhhhh!" Frig yelled.

"Drew stop him." Ash said.

"I taught you a little bit can't you?" Drew asked. Ash shook his head.

"Nicky! Parar!" Ash yelled. Nicky stopped and turned back to his cute little mouse from. He ran over and jumped on Drew. Ash looked at her. "That was cruel Drew even for you." He said.

"Had to be done Ash, had to be done." She said walking upstairs.

"Hey Frig. You alive?" Ash asked. Frig groaned. Ash looked over and saw wiped cream. He grabbed it and shook it. "Well seeing how your asleep on my kitchen floor I guess you wont mind if I did something artistic. Drew is always telling me to try something new." He said with a smile and began to work. Drew put Nicky in his cage. She pulled up a chair and sat next to the cage and opened her cryptid book.

"Let's see what can I feed you Nicky." Drew said. It had only been 3 days since Drew had discovered him. She had snuck into her dads office to find something on Japanese symbols. When she gave up she heard a little squeak. Nicky had ran over to her almost instantly. Drew brought him outside but he wouldn't leave. So Ash and Drew snuck him in the house. "Ok, It says you can go with out eating for a week but I wont do that to you ok?" She asked the little creature it cocked its head and looked at her confused. "Oh ya I forgot. You hungry? são você com fome?" (Are you hungry?) Drew asked the little rodent. Nicky jumped up and down in excitement and nodded. Drew smiled. "K Let's see it says here you eat snakes. Ew." Drew showed the picture of a snake to Nicky. "Queria a cobra?" (Want snake) Drew asked. Nicky took the picture from her hands and tried to eat it then spit it out in discuss. Drew laughed.

" bobo o seu papel. Esteja de volta a estadia fora da preocupação." (Silly its paper. Be back stay out of trouble.) Drew said. She grabbed her coat and ran down stairs. "Ash I'm going out behave." She said then looking at him covering Frig in wiped cream.

"Um to late Drew." He said holding an empty bottle of wiped cream.

"Well just don't let Nicky out of the cage ok?" Drew asked. The teen nodded. Drew grabbed her sword and walked out the door. She walked into the woods and looked around. "Let's see if I was a green tree snake were would I be." Drew asked herself. She looked at a tree. "Wow I'm retarded." She said. She jumped up and started to climb the tree. She grabbed a branch and climbed up on it. She looked around. On the end of the branch, there was a green snake. She crawled carefully to the snake and reached for it. "Come on. Almost there." She said reaching for the snake. Her hand inches from it's head. The snake flicked it's tongue. It moved its head in little circles. "Uh oh it looks pissed." Before she could take her hand away it lunged and bit her. It locked down on her hand and wouldn't let go. She yelped. And lost balance. "Woa ahhh." She yelled as she fell of the tree and landed on her back. "Ugh." She groaned sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. "That really hurt I hope I don't have a concussion." Then she looked at her left hand and saw the snake that refused to let go. She lifted her hand to see the snack dangling and blood streaming down her hand. "Your really pissing me off little guy." She said removing it and throwing it to the ground. It tried to slither away but she took out her sword and fried it. "I really hate hurting animals but Nicky has to eat to." She said looking at her hand. "Dammit Drew! Why do you always have to do things without thinking." She said pressing her hand in her shirt. She put her sword away and grabbed the snake. She came home and looked in the window. Ash was cracking up while Kyle tried to get Frig awake. She went around back and climbed a vine that was growing on the side of the house. She snuck in the window and closed it.

"I know you knocked the door down but you can use it now." A voice said from behind. Drew turned around to see Mathew with his arms crossed.

"Dad!" She said hiding her hand and dropping the snake. She then kicked it under her bed. "What's up?" She said. Mathew walked over and took her hand.

"Drew don't act dumb your shirt is covered in blood obviously your hurt." He said examining her hand. "What happened? Your arm is bruised to." He said Drew sighed.

"I got bit by a snake and fell out of a tree." She said trying not to make eye contact with Mathew. He shook his head.

"I'll be right back." he said walking out of her room. When he left Drew ran over to Nicky's cage that was covered and put him in the closet. She grabbed the snake and put it in the cage. "Shh Nicky esteja silencioso e comer." (Be silent and eat.) Drew said she ran back and sat on the bed. Mathew came back in with disinfectant and bandages.

"Drew your 15 why are you out chasing snakes like a kid. What kind of snake was it anyway?" He asked spraying disinfectant on her had she winced.

"I wasn't chasing snakes dad. And it was just a green tree snake." She said.

"Fine." He said bandaging her hand. "So why did you have your sword?" He asked. Drew sat up and walked to her dresser. She took off her shirt and threw it to the ground. She had a bra on so she didn't care about changing in front of Mathew. She pulled out a red tank top and put it on. She was wearing her tank top with jeans that had a rip in the right knee with black sneakers.

"I was training." Drew said bluntly.

"Really. On top of a tree against a snake." Mathew said. Drew laughed.

"Yes dad exactly." She said sarcastically. Mathew laughed. Drew sat down beside him again.

"Looks like that snake won." He said. Drew smiled and playfully punched him in the arm. "Really Drew what were you doing?" He asked. Drew sighed and looked down at her feet.

"You'll get mad and think I'm a freak." She said. Mathew wiped her long hair out of her face.

"I won't I promise." He said Drew took a deep breath and walked over to the closet. She took out the cage and placed it on the bed. Nicky had already eaten the snake. She opened the cage and put her good hand in.

"Vir Nicky." (Come Nicky) She said. The little rodent climbed on her arm and onto her shoulder. "Dad this is Nicky. He's a diabo silencioso. Silent Devil. It's a cryptid." She said. She put him on the bed. "estadia." (Stay) Drew said. He did. Mathew looked at the creature.

"So this is a cryptid. Kyle mentioned that you were interested in them." He said. Drew nodded.

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret." She said.

"It's ok Drew don't be afraid to tell me what's up ok?" He asked. She nodded. "And I don't think you're a freak. You just know a lot that's all. You are a very smart women." He said.

"You really think so?" She asked. He nodded.

"I have a question. What do you want to do when you grow up?" He asked.

"Well I'm thinking about being a Crypt zoologist." She said. " A person that studies cryptids." Mathew nodded.

"Well how about when your 19 and Ash is17 I'll send you off to college and Ash can try out a highschool? You can take care of him for a little while." Mathew said.

"Wait how? we've never been to school we can't just start." Drew pointed out.

"You have the smarts and I know you don't realize it but Ash wants to be just like you." He said.

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Cant you tell? He never met his mother. She died 1 year after he was born and he finds you as a sister and a mother figure." Mathew told her. She smiled. "So take care of him k?" He asked she nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"So does this mean I get to keep Nicky?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, just don't kill frig." He said.

"Oh so you know about that." She said. Mathew nodded.

"Oh I got you this from the Deminican. This necklace is supposed to bring good luck." He said handing her the Tiki.

"Thanks!" She said putting it around her neck.

"Let's go down stairs and hang with the boys ok?" Mathew asked.

"Alright." Drew said making some clicking noises. Nicky ran and jumped on Drew's head.

They walked downstairs were the three boys where starting a movie. Mathew sat in a chair. Drew Jumped over the couch and landed on their laughs the all started laughing. Her head was on Ash's lap and her feet were on Frig's. Kyle was on the middle. Nicky laid on Drew's stomach.

"Hey! Why do I get tour feet?" He asked.

"Because. Hey Frig can you get some popcorn?" Drew asked.

"Why me?" Frig asked.

"Fine. em cima de Nicky." Drew said. Nicky got up and sat on Frig's lap. He stiffened. Drew walked into the kitchen. After 10 minutes she came back with popcorn and gave it to Kyle. She picked up Nicky and sat on Frig's lap.

"Drew your in an uncomfortable spot." Drew looked at him.

"Deal with it." She said he did. When the movie ended Ash and Drew had fallen a sleep. And Nicky had fallen asleep on Drew's lap.

"Time for bed I guess." Mathew said. Frig and Kyle nodded. Kyle picked up Ash and Frig picked up Drew and Nicky. They walked upstairs. Frig walked into Drew's room and took off her sneakers then placed her into bed. He took Nicky and place him in the cage and covered the it. He walked over to Drew and covered her. He then kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight. Frig closed the door behind him and saw Kyle doing the same to Ash's door. They walked downstairs.

"By Mathew." Frig said waving goodby Mathew did the same.

"See you at the summer festival tomorrow?" Kyle asked. Frig nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it." He said and walked off. Everyone went to bed. Ash woke up and walked over to Drew's room. He opened it and laid on her bed next to her. The sudden movement woke her.

"Ash what are you doing?" She said sleepily.

"I had a bad dream." He said curling up next to her. Drew remembered what Mathew said. She lifted the covers and let him under. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry it was just a dream." She said. He nodded and they both fell asleep.


	15. Approaching Danger

APPROACHING DANGER

"Ash? Ash wake up." Drew said poking her brother on the side of the head. Ash squirmed and rolled over in her bed. "Ash come on we need to go we're going to miss out on the cotton candy. Kyle and Mathew already left WAKE UP!" She yelled. Ash took the pillow and put it over his head. Drew took the covers and pulled them off. "Fine I'll just do it the hard way." She said . Drew crawled on the bed and then on top of Ash so he couldn't escape and started tickling him. Ash's eyes snapped open.

"Ah! Drew stop haha that tickles." He said trying to fight off the white haired 15 year old. He rolled over and Drew fell off the bed bringing Ash with her. They sat up laughing.

"Ok that's enough. We need to get going." Drew said sitting up and walking to the door. She looked at Ash. "Oh by the way I would take a shower. Nicky kinda got loose last night and pissed on your head." She said giggling.

"What!?" Ash said getting up.

"What?" Drew asked. Ash stood up.

"What did you just say?" He asked. Drew reached for the door nob.

"Nothing." She said. They looked at each other. Drew opened the door and bolted down the hallway followed closely by Ash. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Ash grabbed the door nob but Drew locked it.

"Dammit Drew! That was so not fare!" He yelled banging on the door.

"You snooze you lose my little friend." She said laughing from behind the door.

"Hey! I just got pissed on by YOUR pet!" He yelled back.

"Ya but you fell asleep in MY bed!" Drew replied. Ash growled and went back into the room to feed Nicky.

Frig walked over to Kyle. He had a mask on and handed him a mask. "Aren't you a little to old?" Kyle asked.

"Oh come on Kyle. It's tradition." He said. His voice was muffled from behind the mask. Kyle smiled and grabbed the mask and put it on. "So when is Drew and Ash coming?" Frig asked. Kyle shrugged.

"How ever long it takes for them to stop fighting over the shower." He said. They both laughed. Two women walked passed them and Kyle and Frig eyed them. Frig walked over to one and lifted his mask.

"Hey sweetie I lost my phone number can I have yours?" He asked. Kyle shook his head.

"Dumb ass." He said. Frig flipped him off.

"Well?" He asked. The girls laughed. The girl he asked smiled and took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. She folded it and gave it to Frig. She winked and walked away with her friend. Frig walked over to Kyle.

"That was probably the dumbest thing you have ever said. No wonder Drew always kicks your ass." Kyle said.

"Well you can call me mister smooth for now on." He said unfolding the paper and showing it to Kyle. He lifted his mask to show Frig his cocky smile.

"Hey mister smooth, your not going to call her. You might want to read the number." Kyle said. Frig looked at it. It said 1-800- piss off loser. Kyle pushed his mask back down and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry I'll defiantly call for dating service ." He said walking away. Frig pushed his mask down and threw the paper away.

"Piss off Kyle." He said. They laughed and walked over to get something to eat.

Ash was sitting next to the cage and just got done feeding Nicky. Drew walked in with a towel on. "Ash out I have to get dressed. The shower is all yours." She said.

"It's about time." He said walking to the shower. Drew put on ripped jeans and socks and a bra. She was looking through the draw to try to find a shirt when she heard a scream.

"DAMMIT! There isn't any hot water left!" Ash yelled from the shower. Drew pulled out a black T-shirt and looked up. She smiled and put it over her head.

"Sorry!" She yelled back. She put on her two necklaces and combed out her hair. She then grabbed her black sneakers and walked downstairs. Ash walked downstairs with a white baggy tank top and jeans with a slit on the thigh. He grabbed his beat up white sneakers and sat next to Drew. After putting their shoes on they headed out to find Kyle and Frig.

Frig, Kyle, and a few other kids were playing tackle frisbee a little game they always play on festival day. "Frig! Catch!." Kyle yelled throwing it. Frig was about to catch it when Drew jumped up and caught it.

"Were the hell did you come from?" He asked. She smiled and looked sideways. Frig looked over to see Ash running over. Ash tackled Frig to the ground. Kyle ran over to them with his friends.

"Guess they won." He said helping Frig up. Everyone was laughing and talking. Drew looked past a group of people in the streets to see a girl who looked about her age. She was wearing a long sleave blue shirt with black pants and a spike belt. She had long hair like Drew's only black. Her mask was on weird. It was on tilted so it covered the right side of her face and her left eye. Drew could only see her lips and a little bit of the left side of her face. No one seemed to notice her. She was just standing there and staring at Drew. Drew stared back. What seemed like a half an hour, only 10 minutes went by that the two girls were staring at each other. "Drew." Kyle said putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and looked at him. "Is everything ok?" He asked. She nodded. She looked back to see that the girl was gone.

"I'll be right back." Drew said. Kyle nodded and walked back to the rest of the kids. Drew ran over to were the girl was standing. She looked all around but couldn't find her. She looked over at a passage that the kids took as a short cut to the woods. There was the girl. A smile planted on the girls lips. She raised her arm and flicked her finger back and forth motioning Drew to follow. Then She turned around and ran into the woods. "Hey! Wait!" Drew yelled running after her. Drew ran through the woods and came to a river with a patch of flowers. Drew looked around and walked over to the river. She looked down at her reflection. It turned into her 8 year old self. "Huh?" Drew said getting on her hands and knees. Then she remembered how she saved Ash's live.

Flashback-

A 8 year old Drew and a 6 year old Ash were walking through the woods. "Where are we going?" Drew asked.

"If your going to live here you need to know where all the kids hang out." He said. They came to a patch of flowers.

"Wow! Look at all the flowers." Drew said getting on her knees and smelling them. Ash walked over to the edge of the river and looked into it. The rapids were moving fast. Drew walked over to him and looked into the river with him. "Do you believing magic Ash?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Sort of, do you Drew?" Ash asked the white haired girl. She looked at him and nodded.

"My mother told me that rivers are mirrors to other worlds like the future and past. You just have to look hard enough." She said. Ash got on his hands and knees and got closer to the water. He looked hard but didn't see anything. The dirt on the edge gave away and he fell in. He was taking away by the rapids.

"Ah! Drew help!" He yelled trying to grab on to everything.

"Oh no Ash! I'm coming!" She yelled. Drew ran as fast as she could. "Dad what did you tell me about rivers." She said trying to think of what her real dad had taught her. "Ash! Don't fight it! Turn on your side and kick hard." He did. He was able to grab on to a rock.

"Drew! Help me I can't hang on much longer!" He cried out. Drew caught up to him. She looked up and saw a tree with a branch leading over Ash.

"Perfect!" Drew said. She ran and jumped on the tree. She climbed up and started to make her way to Ash on the branch. She sat on it and leaned back. She fell back wards and used her legs to hang on. "Ash reach for my hands!" She yelled over the raring rapids.

"I can't Drew I'm scared!" He cried.

"Don't be I promise you'll be ok." She said. Ash looked up and quickly let go. Drew grabbed his hands and lifted him up onto the branch. It started cracking. "Ash get off!" She said. Drew pushed him off the tree and he fell safely onto the ground. The branch broke and Drew fell into the water. Ash crawled to the side and looked for her. Drew came to the service and grabbed onto the edge.

"Drew!" Ash yelled he grabbed her and pulled her out. They were breathing heavily.

"Let's head back." She said. Ash nodded. He was to shaken to walk so Drew gave him a piggy back ride all the way back.

End of flash back-

Drew looked at the 8 year old version in the water. It suddenly turned to the girl she saw before. Drew gasped and wiped around to see her. Drew lost her balanced and almost fell into the river but a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to safety. "Woa that was close. Thank you." Drew said putting her hand out to shake the girls hand. The girls lips showed no emotion. She turned around and walked away. She knelt down and looked at the flowers. Drew walked over to her. "Who are you? I've never seen you before." Drew asked. The girl stayed silent. Drew narrowed her eyes. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She said. The girl put a finger on her lips to tell Drew to be quiet. Drew pushed the girl to the ground and pined her wrists to the ground. The girl showed no emotion unlike Drew who looked pissed. All though Drew couldn't see her eyes she new she was looking straight into each other's eyes. Drew released one of her wrists and reached for the mask. The girl's free hand Grabbed Drew's.

"In time." She said.

"What?" Drew said taking her hand away. The girl remained silent. Drew scowled and got off of her. She laid there.

"Screw this! I have friends and family I'm supposed to be with." She said walking away.

"Do you believe in magic?" The girl said not moving. Drew stopped and turned around. The girl stood up and giggled. "Huh little Drew? Isn't that what your mommy told you?" She said then Drew's fist connected with the side of her face that showed. The girl stumbled and fell over. She sat up and wiped a strand of blood from her lip with her thumb. "Oh my. So your as strong as he said." She said getting up. Drew looked at her.

"Who said? How do you know my name?" Drew asked. The girl smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said coldly. "Let's just say I know more then you then you think."

"Funny, you know so much about me but I don't know anything about you. If you know me so well then you should know how ill my temper is." She said.

"I'm so scared. I said your strong but not stronger than me. Well come on Drew attack. There is no one here holding you back." The girl said ready to fight. Surprisingly Drew didn't do anything. She smiled.

"So you think you're tough huh prove it." Drew said. The girl laughed.

"I'm not as stupid as you. I'm not a helpless 8 year old outsider that can't go crying to mommy anymore so she had to rely on Tibetan losers." She said.

"How do you no about my family?" Drew asked. "Do you... do you no anything about them."

"Mabey, I'm sure you recognize a boy named Doyle." She said. Drew's eyes widened. This girl knows something about her long lost brother.

"Is he alive?" She asked.

"Yes." She laughed. "Probably because he didn't waist his time looking for his big sister that left him for a different family. Oh when that poor boy hears about this he'll be heartbroken." The girl said. Drew clenched her fists.

"Shut up." Drew hissed.

"What? Does it hurt little Drewy? It hurts cause it's true. Grow up." She said. Drew's jaw clenched.

"You son of a bitch!" She said attacking the mysterious girl. Drew went down on her hands and swung a kick at her. The girl jumped over her leg and brought her foot back and kick Drew in the face. She stumbled back but kept her balance. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and charged at the girl again.

"What? Not enough?" She said dogging a punch from Drew. She need her in the stomach Drew jumped back. "I told you." She said closing her eyes. " I'm a lot stronger." When she opened her eyes Drew was there and her fist collided With the center of the mask Causing her knuckles to bleed and the mask to crack. Her head whipped around causing the mask to fling off. She fell to her hands and knees facing the opposite direction of Drew so she couldn't see her face.

"What! Not enough bitch!" Drew yelled at her. The girl stood up, her back facing Drew.

"I'll admit, you won." She said with no emotion. Drew smiled and spit out some blood.

"Now that we have that settled, show me your face and tell me your name." Drew said. The girl refused to turn around.

"Have you heard the saying you've won the battle but you did not win the war?" The girl said she turned around So Drew could only see her eye. Drew froze. "Next time, I'll kill you. Your no match against me with a sword." The girl turned around and ran off.

"_She has the same eyes as me." _Drew thought. Only it wasn't her normal day look. It was the same eyes she looked at Samuel with. Full of hatred. "Wait!" Drew yelled.

"Drew." Kyle yelled. Drew turned around to see Kyle running over to her. "What are you doing? We've been waiting for ever. It's almost time for fireworks." He said. "Let's go." Kyle started to walk away. Drew looked at the flowers. "Just like me." She whispered and followed Kyle. The fireworks were about to begin and Frig was setting up.

"Earth to Drew!" Ash said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What's up." She said forcing a fake smile.

"You seem sad what's up?" He asked. Everyone gathered to watch the fireworks. Kyle and Frig were talking to Mathew. Kids were running everywhere to find a good seat.

"I'm worried Ash, I feel like something bad is going to happen." She said. Ash continued eating cotton candy.

"Everything will be fine Drew. As long as we stick together nothing will happen." He said handing her a piece of cotton candy. Drew took it.

"Ya your right." She said eating the fluffy substance.

"Everyone! Time to celebrate a new year!" Mathew yelled everyone cheered and the fireworks begun.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Drew." A voice yelled. Drew opened her eyes and sat up. She looked_ _She was surrounded by white. "Drew!" She heard her name again. _

"_Who? Who's there." Drew asked. She walked around but it seemed like she got nowhere._

"_Drew were are you? I can't find you!" The voice yelled. It sounded familiar like a ghost from the past It was a little kids, a boy, that's all she could make out. She heard sniffling and crying. Drew turned around and saw a little boy with fluffy red hair cradling his knees and crying. Drew knelt down beside him. _

"_Hey little guy what's wrong?" Drew asked. The little boy looked at her. His eyes were swollen from crying. Drew's eyes widened. She stood up and backed away slowly . "No, no it isn't possible you can't be." Drew said she stumbled over something and fell to the ground shaking. "Doyle!" She yelled._

"_Why weren't you there for me. What did I do sis why did you leave me." He said crying some more._

"_Doyle I'm right here look! I'm sorry it wasn't my fault!" She said starting to cry. _

"_Why do you hate me?" He said._

"_I don't Doyle." She said getting up. Something grabbed her feet and brought her back to the ground. She looked back to see shadowy hands grabbing her legs. Her eyes widened. She looked back at Doyle. He was looking at her eyes wide. He stood up and froze in fear._

"_N no! Stay back get away from me!" He yelled. Drew was confused. A figure appeared in front of her. It was her._

"_Doyle! Run!" She yelled. Doyle didn't move. The girl looked at her._

"_he can't hear or see you. You don't exist in his world anymore." She said. She walked over to Doyle. And picked him up by the shirt._

"_No Sissy please! I'll be good I promise." Doyle cried out. _

"_I know sweety I know you will." The fake Drew said. Drew tried to move but she couldn't tears streamed down her face._

"_STOP!" She screamed. The fake Drew looked at her. She had a sick smile on her face. She held out her free hand and fire came out of it. The Tibetan Fire sword appeared in her hand. "No don't!" Drew yelled. The fake Drew turned around and faced Doyle._

"_I have a new family now." She said. "I have no further use for you." Doyle cried even harder. _

"_Why Drew! How could you kill our parents. You're a monster I HATE YOU." He yelled. _

"_Doyle that's not me!" She yelled Another girl appeared it was the girl in the forest. She knelt next to the real Drew And picked up her chin to make her watch. _

"_Deep down your no different from Samuel, You have no one to love you." She whispered in her ear then disappeared. Drew looked at her brother trying to get free._

"_I love you." She whispered. The fake Drew took the sword and drove it through the tiny boy. Doyle fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. The girl turned around her hair changing black._

"_You!" Drew yelled. The girl smiled. _

"_No, you! You killed your family Drew." She said_

"_Shut up!" Drew yelled._

"_I told you before I am stronger, I AM you." She said. Drew looked at her dead brother. Her jaw clenched and so did her fists her eyes shut._

"_NOOOOOO!!!" _Drew yelled snapping up from her bed and panting. "It was a dream." She said squeezing her blanket with both hands. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the blanket_._

"Just a dream."She said through tears. She got up and went to look into the mirror. She splashed some cold water on her face and went back to her room. Drew picked up Nicky who was sleeping and sat by her window and looked out to the night ski.

"I have a bad feeling Nicky, Someone is going to die, someone we love."


	16. Earthquake?

EARTHQUAKE?

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled as Drew walked into the door. It was Ash's idea to through a surprise party for her 16th birthday. It had been a year and everyone was noticing Drew's strange behavior.. Drew forced a smile and walked into the house. Her right hand was bandaged and she had her fire sword on her back.

"Drew are you ok? You look tired." Kyle asked. Drew nodded and sat on the couch. Drew said that she didn't want anything but Ash made her something anyway. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her.

"Here I made this." Drew unwrapped it to see a tan case for her sword. "It's made out of some kind of fireproof crap so I thought it would be perfect." Ash said with a big smile. Drew smiled back and hugged him.

"What happened to your hand?" Frig asked.

"I burned it." Drew mumbled sleepily.

"What?" Frig asked.

"I burned it!" She said louder. Mathew shook his head.

"Drew, your supposed to hold the sword by the handle." He said.

Drew looked at him. "Ha ha your freaking hilarious. I was holding it by the handle it was just hard getting used to the whole shooting fire out a sword thing." She said yawning and resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Drew you seem to be very tired lately." Frig said.

"Dreams." She said closing her eyes and falling asleep. Ash looked at her as her breathing slowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frig asked.

"She has been having really bad nightmares lately." Ash said.

"Oh." He said. Then, Frig looked at the clock. "Damn! It's already 8:30!" He said rushing for the door.

"So?" Kyle said.

"My mom wanted me home by 8 for some family thing aw man she's going to kill me!" He said running out the door. Drew opened her eyes and sat up and yawned.

"I'm going to go to bed now." She said walking up the steps to her room after saying night to everyone. Drew took a shower and got dressed in black pajama pants with a white long sleeve shirt and re bandaged her hand. She fell back into her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Hm let's see how long I can stay up." She said. Her eyes started to close after an hour. "Got to stay up." She said sitting up. "Hm mabey if I scare myself I wont be able to sleep... OK! If I fall asleep Freddie will get me." She said staring at the ceiling. 15 minutes later she started to feel sleepy again. "Damn. If that movie didn't scare me when I was 10 why would it scare me now." She mumbled. She blew up air to make her bangs fly up. They gently fell back onto her face. "1.. 2.. Freddie is coming for you 3... 4... better lock your doors 5.. 6.. Um uhh damn don't know the rest." She said. She turned her head to the right and looked out the window. "Big moon." She said yawning. She looked over at Nikki"s cage. It had a dream catcher on it that she made 3 months ago. "Catch bad dreams my ass. That's a bunch of bull.." Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

_Drew opened her eyes and sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked around sleepily and got out of bed. She instantly tripped over a little toy car and fell to the ground. She sat up picked it up. "What the hell?" She said. She got up and turned around to look out the window. She dropped the toy car when she looked outside. The ski was white with a black moon and stars. A little buzzing sound made her jump. She quickly turned around but nothing was there. When she looked down she saw the little toy car moving by itself. It drove out of her room. She gulped. "Um Ash? Ar- are you here?" She said looking for her brother. She slowly walked out of her room. When she did the door slammed behind her. "Ahhh!" She screamed. She turned around to look at the door. "Ash this isn't funny dammit!" She yelled. "Haha." Drew heard a little boy's laughter, the same one she has been hearing in all of her dreams. She stiffened. _"_It's just a dream, It's just a dream." She kept repeating while closing her eyes. She opened them and she was still in the same spot. "At least I hope it's a dream. Ash if that's you I'm going to kill you!" She threatened._

"_That's not my name." A voice said. Drew turned her head down the hall to see a 6 year old red head playing with the toy car. Drew faced him._

"_Doyle." She said. He looked at her. _

"_Yep! That's it." He said smiling. "Do you want to play with me?" He asked. Drew new she was in a dream. These dreams had been going on for almost a year and she was almost used to them...almost. _

"_No that's ok I don't feel like playing right now Doyle." She said going along with it. Doyle picked up his car and looked at it._

"_But it will be fun." He said. _

"_No." Drew said. Doyle's face became emotionless. He stood up with his car. _

"_Ok sis." He said walking into the bathroom and the door shut. Drew walked over to the bathroom. She new it was a trap. In all her dreams something would happen to Doyle that she couldn't stand to watch but she was forced to do so anyway it was the only way to get out of the dream. She looked at the door. Than heard Doyle scream. "N-no! Go away.!" Drew heard him yell. She reached for the door nob slowly. The yelling stopped and the door opened slowly. Drew stopped reaching for the door and looked at the floor. The little toy car slowly came out and rolled slowly passed Drew. She followed it with her eyes but did not move. It fell down the stairs and she lost site of it. She slowly turned her head back to the door. She was scared but she had to. Drew pushed the door open and walked in. No one was there. She looked around._

"_Wake up." A girls voice whispered. Drew turned around to find the voice. "Wake up." It said again._

"_Who's there!" Drew yelled. The facet rattled. Drew looked at it for a moment then walked over to it. She slowly turned it on. Black water pored from it. _

"_Drew! Hurry! You have to get up your in danger." The voice said again. Drew looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw the girl with black hair. She still had her mask on. "Get up!" She yelled. Drew yelped and fell back. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide. Drew struggled to get up. She looked into the mirror. The girl was looking around the room well the other room in the mirror. She seemed scared. She looked at Drew. "Hurry he's coming!" __She yelled at her. _

"_What are you talking about? Who's coming?" Drew asked. Then there was what felt like a earth quake. _

Drew fell to the floor off her bed. Her eyes snapped open and she stood up. Another earthquake occurred and the whole house shook. She stumbled and fell to her knees and grabbed the bed for support. She struggled to get up as the "Earthquakes" continued. She stood up and ran into Ash's room. "Ash!" She yelled losing her balance and falling to the ground. "Woah! What the hell is happening it feels like the whole house is coming down. Ash! Were are you?" She yelled.

"Drew!" Ash yelled. Drew ran over to his bed and looked under it.

"Ash are you ok?" She asked. The earthquakes stopping for a moment.

"What's happening Drew?" He asked.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here." She said He nodded Then another rumble started. Ash put his head down and Drew fell and smacked up against a wall. "Oof!" She said as the wind was knocked out of her. She fell onto her knees. Ash crawled out from under the bed.

"Drew are you ok?" He asked.

"Y-ya I think It's just my shoulder." she said rubbing it. "Ash grab your sword and get mine." She yelled. She said trying to regain air. He nodded and put his sword around his back. He ran into the hall way and fell. It seemed like the whole hall way was tipping. He fell and stumbled down the hallway. He smacked up against the wall. He stood up stumbling and grabbing onto the wall for support. Finally he made it back to Drew's room. He ran inside and grabbed Drew's sword and ran back out. "O almost forgot!" He said running into the room and grabbed Nikki"s cage. "Sorry boy." He said and ran back out. Drew was finally able to stand. "Here Drew. I see your using my present." He said smiling. Drew took the sword that was inside the case Ash made for her and strapped it around her bach.

"Ya happy time later, let's go grab Nikki." She said. He nodded and grabbed a red backpack and put Nikki and his cage in it and zipped it up. The house shook again and Ash fell gripping to the backpack. Drew ran over to him and helped him up. "Get up Ash we have to go!" She said pulling him up. He grabbed the backpack and put it over his sword.

"Ready!" He said running passed Drew and Down the stairs. Only there wasn't any stairs. He fell but Drew slid over to him and grabbed his hand and helped him up. "What happened to the stairs!" He yelled .

"Gone." She said as the earthquake increased. Ash grabbed onto Drew. "Where's Mathew and Kyle?" Drew asked.

"They went out before I went to bed." He said some how that was a relieve to her to know they were well kind of save.

"Ok here's what were going to do." She said as the floor gave away and they fell. Drew sat up slowly coughing. Her white hair was all chalky from the floor or whatever fell on her. She brushed the stuff of her head and stood up rubbing her neck "Ow, Well that works to. sprains but nothing is dislocated or broken Uh Ash?" She said looking around.

"Over here." he said. She looked over to see Ash upside down on the couch.

"Ash!" Drew said running over to him and helping him up. She felt his neck. "Ok not broken." She said.

"Yippy." He said. Drew grabbed him and through both of them to the ground. They just missed getting hit by another chunk of ceiling.

"We have to get out of here." Ash said. Drew nodded and they headed for the door. Ash Ran into it and fell over. He got back up and unlocked it and it still wouldn't open. "Uh oh." He said.

"Ash move." Drew said. He looked to see her take out her fire sword. It extended and a fireball shot out Ash dogged and it knocked the door down. Drew put her sword back and ran out the door followed by Ash. When they came out the fell to the ground exhausted. They looked around. The village was in a mess. houses were collapsing and people were hurt. Drew stood up but was surprised with a big hug she looked up to see Frig.

"O my god are you ok?" He said Kyle was patting Ash on the head and Mathew was right there to.

"I'm sorry you two it took us forever to get here with all the madness of this earthquake." Mathew said. Drew and Ash nodded. Another quake surged through the village. Mathew stumbled. Kyle and Ash fell. Drew almost fell but was caught by Frig.

"This isn't normal." Frig yelled to the others. They nodded. Then everything stopped.

"OK.. Awkward." Ash said. Drew looked up to see the girl the same way she looked the first time they met with a sword around her back Standing next to one of the houses that were still standing. She turned away and started to run.

"I don't think that was an ordinary earthquake." Drew said running after her.


	17. Identities reaveled

IDENTITIES REVEALED

"Wait!" Kyle yelled after Drew but she was already sprinting down the road. Ash looked dumbfounded and Frig was about to go after her when Mathew grabbed him.

"No leave her we are needed here." Frig nodded. They turned and started to walk over to bystanders to see if anyone new what just happened. Frig acted like he was following Mathew and the others. When they weren't looking he turned and made a dash after Drew.

Drew was running as fast as she could but the girl was one step ahead of her."Hey!" Drew yelled. The girl looked back and noticed Drew was following her. She looked ahead. They continued to run for a good 20 minutes. The girl turned so fast into the alleyway that led into the forest that Drew almost ran right by it. She tripped and fell but stopped herself with her hands and got right up.

Frig heard Drew yell. He turned the corner and saw her run into a alleyway. He followed.

Drew was right behind her. "Fine you don't want to stop then I'll make you." Drew said as she lunged at the girl and tackling her to the ground. Drew sat on top of her and pinned her arms to the ground. Drew glared at her. Although her eyes were covered the way her jaw was clenched Drew could tell she was not happy. The girl struggled against Drew's grip. She pushed Drew over so that she was on top. They grabbed each other's hands and struggled to withstand each others strength. Drew flinched as her sword pressed against her back from the force holding her to the ground. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" Drew hissed flipping her over so that she was back on top with their hands still connected. Now it was her turn ti flinch as her sword pressed against her back.

"You first!" The girl hissed back She freed her right hand and curled it into a fist and punched it at Drew. Drew leaned to her right dogging it.

"Hey! That was cheap!" Drew said taking her right fist and returning the punch knocking the girls mask off. The girl looked up at Drew in disbelief. Drew's mouth dropped and she released the girl and sat up still on top of her. "Wha-what the hell?" She asked staring into her eyes. The girl's arms rested beside her. Drew thought she was looking into a mirror. The girl had the same face, same eyes, and same nose. Their hair was exactly the same only black. Other then that you could never tell them apart. The only difference is that hate showed in her eyes. She grinned.

"Now that was a cheap shot Drew." She said. Even their voices were almost identical. Drew stood up and backed away a little. The girl sat up and rubbed her cheek and spit out a little blood. "Wow. No one has ever hit me that hard in a while. The last person I could think of was my loving parents, until we were separated." She said.

"Huh? You, you were separated?" Drew asked dumbfounded. Drew snapped back to reality when the mystery girl lunged her foot into her stomach sending her to the ground, arms around herself and coughing. The girl laughed.

"Nah I would say more like deserted. They never liked me so they left me. I tried to convince myself that it was because of the blizzard." She said. Drew struggled to sit up sucking in air that she lost and trying hard not to pass out.

"What the hell are you talking about!"Drew said trying her best to yell. She got up on her knees the up slowly.

"You should no better then anyone Drew, Like I said at our first meeting. I AM YOU!" Drew made a grab for her sword but noticed the girl looking up and a crushing blow from behind. She instantly fell onto her hands and knees. She looked back to see a tall boy a couple years older then Kyle look at her. His black hair framing his face with a sword on his back. The girl smiled. "Jeez took you long enough." The girl said. The boy looked at her.

"Well Lola it took a little longer then we thought to set the bombs off." He said with a sick smile. Drew looked up to see another boy jump from a tree and landed on her right side of her.

"Ah I love these reunions how about you Creig?" The boy asked his friend. Creig laughed. Drew still on her hands and knees looked at the boy behind her.

"Creig?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Oh so you remember." He said looking at her. Drew looked at the other boy.

"N-Nate?" She said. Nate looked at her and nodded. "What the hell is going on?" Drew yelled.

"Let me answer that." A voice said behind Lola. She looked back and glared at the man. He walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in to her ear. "Behave Lola, You wouldn't want anything to happen to you know who now." He said. Lola scowled then straightened up and her face became emotionless.

"Samuel?" Drew said looking at the man.

"Yes Drew I'm back didn't I say I would be?" He asked. He walked over to her and lifted her chin so she was sitting straight up but still on her knees. She scowled at him. "Aww what's wrong Drewy? Don't you miss uncle Samuel? And after all those special moments we had together." He said his face inches from hers. He grabbed her sword strap and pulled her closer. The sudden moment causing the pain in her back to increase and her head whipped foward. A small whimper escaped her mouth from the pain. Creig and Nate were enjoying every moment of this. Lola stood there and her fists clinched as her eyes squinted. Creig looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. She instantly looked away. Samuel faked a punch making Drew flinch and close her eyes. Everyone (except Lola ) Laughed at the sight. Drew opened her eyes and looked away tears forming but she would not allow them to fall, no not in front of Samuel. "You ok? You seem like your about to cry." He said. He then motioned Creig and Nate over. They grabbed her arms and held her down. Samuel took of her sword and threw it to Lola. "There you go my present to you after all those years." He said. she took it and examined it. She then put it around her back over her other sword.

_How can I just let them do this? _Drew wondered. Creig and Nate threw her to the ground and started to attack her with a series of kicks and punches. All of a sudden they were surrounded by a cloud of smoke. All though Lola and Samuel couldn't see they could here Creig and Nate cursing and getting beat on by someone. Creig and Nate were thrown from the cloud of smoke and landed at the bottom of Samuel's feet. He just looked at them. Lola didn't take her eyes off of the seen. Creig and Nate stood up and drew their swords. The cloud of smoke disappeared revealing a beet up but standing Drew and Frig both with their hands in fists. They got into a fighting stance. "I told you to make sure you brought Drew alone." Samuel said to Lola. She shrugged.

"The kid must of followed." She said back. Samuel looked back.

"No witnesses. Take care of it." He said running of into the woods. Lola took out the fire sword an it extended. Then she walked over to join Creig and Nate. Frig looked at Lola then at Drew.

"Um." He started.

"I know frig we look a like." She said. Frig looked at her.

"Than answer this, I thought the fire sword could only extend to for the wielder It's intrusted to or the person with the same blood." He said.

"At this point I could care less Frig. I guess everyone can wield a sword. For instants I don't know how but Samuel got a hold of the Aquatic water sword." She said. Frig just stared. "Focus." Drew told him.

"Right." He said.

"HA! Funny. How do you expect to beat us with no weapons?" Nate asked. Drew grinned.

"I'm sure I didn't need a weapon to beat you the last time we met." Drew said.

"She's right. If you only know how to fight with weapons your going to get yourself killed." Lola said. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh ya?" Nate asked running towards Drew gripping his sword. Frig grinned and Drew smiled. They looked at each other and nodded. Nate swung his sword Drew jumped and flipped over his head and landed behind him. She turned around and threw a kick at his back. Nate's sword flew out of his hand and he was sent into a tree. Creig Charged at Drew while her back was turned. Frig who had caught Nate's sword ran behind Drew and took the sword and wacked Creig's sword out of his hand. He looked up as the sword spun in the air and stabbed into the ground inches away from Lola. She didn't even flinch. She looked at it then at Creig.

"Moron." She mumbled. Creig just looked back at Frig when Frig's fist connected to his face. Creig's eyes snapped shut as he felt his nose break. He fell back to the ground Grabbing his face.

"Ahh! My nose you broke my nose you little ugh!" He said as blood oozed from his nose.

"Eww that was totally uncalled fro ." Drew said laughing and watching Frig hold hist fist. Nate snuck up behind her and swung a punch at her head. Drew stopped laughing and ducked. She came up an kneed Nate right in the stomach. He fell down to the ground gripping his stomach.

"Drew!." Frig said throwing Nate's sword at her. She grabbed it and looked at him. "Go I can handle these guys you need to stop Samuel." Frig said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded. "Alright. Frig be careful and catch up soon. Creig and Nate are no problem but watch out for that Lola chick." She said. Frig nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Drew smiled and ran off into the woods. Creig got up and tried his hardest to ignore his nose. Nate stood up and started to run after Drew.

"Nate don't! Let her go." Lola said. Keeping her eyes on Frig. Nate stopped and looked at her. Lola took her original sword and tossed it to Frig. Lola looked at Frig and smiled a cold smile. She slowly lifted the fire sword with one hand. It glowed. "So the fun begins." She said coldly.


	18. THE END

THE END

Drew ran deeper into the woods and soon ran out of breath. She stopped and looked around, she scowled. "Samuel! Show yourself you coward!" She yelled as she sat on the ground and rested the sword next to her. She blew up into her bangs Then cringed over in pain. She grabbed her stomach and laid back on the grass. "Ugh." She groaned then waited for the pain to go away.

"Your done already." A voice said from behind. Drew grabbed the sword and jumped up holding it and ready. No one was there. Drew looked over at the stream were she heard a splash and ran over to it, nothing. She looked into the water. She saw a man standing behind her. She whipped around to see Samuel standing right in front of her. Drew took the sword and swung it at him but Samuel too the aquatic water sword and thrust it up causing Drew's sword to split in half. Drew dropped the handle And jumped up and did a 360 kick at Samuel's head. He grabbed her leg and threw her behind him. She hit the ground and rolled across the grass. Samuel took his sword and pointed at her. It extended. Drew got up her arms dangling. She struggled to stand up. The sword glowed. A ball of water shot out of the sword and headed right at Drew. She gasped.

Frig was sent into a tree from a fireball shot from lola. His sword was melted. He stood up. Creig came up from behind and grabbed him. Frig and Creig struggled for a couple minutes when Frig Freed his left hand and elbowed him in the stomach. Creig let out a "oof" as the wind was knocked out of him. Frig took his fist and back punched Creig in the face. Creig was sent to the ground. Nate ran over and started to through punches at Frig. Frig backpedaled dogging everyone. He backed up into a tree. "Oof." He said he looked back and saw the tree. "Uh oh." He said looking back at Nate who punched at him. Frig slid down the tree on his but and Nate missed him hitting the tree.

"OW! Ow ow ow!" Nate yelled shaking his hand that contained four bloody knuckles.

"HA!" Frig yelled as he put his hands behind him and thrusted himself up kicking Nate back causing him to fall. Frig leapt up. Lola ran over and attacked. Frig dogged, spined, and jumped. She backed off and they stood in front of each other looking into one another's eyes. Creig and Nate stood in front of Lola.

"Hmph. Now we got you." Creig said. Nate nodded. Frig scowled. Creig and Nate's eyes grew wide and the both fell over unconscious. Frig not knowing what just happened stared at their motionless bodies. He looked up to see that Lola had been the one who had knocked them out.

"Damn idiots." She said. Frig looked at her.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. Lola just looked at him while withdrawing her sword.

"Because I felt like it that's why. You going to ask questions or are we going to save your girlfriend." Lola said starting to walk into the direction drew had ran off to. Frig ran over to her and stopped her.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a sec, First of all it's cousin not girlfriend. Second of all what the hell was that about and why are you helping me?" Frig asked. Lola sighed.

"I couldn't give a damn if you died. I could kill you right now if I wanted to. I'm doing this because I hate Samuel just as much as Drew does. He has my little brother held captive and I think it's time I save him. So, Shut up and let's go!" She said. Frig stared for a minute then nodded. Drew needed their help.

"Ahh!" Drew yelled as she skidded on her back across the grass. Her arm's were over her face in blocking position. She put her arm's behind her and lifted her head up. She was soaked, battered, and bruised. The water shot out from the sword felt like she was getting hit by concrete. Drew struggled to get on 1 knee. She squeezed her eyes shut to try to stop the pain. Samuel walked over to her. He looked down at her with the sword in his right hand. He sighed.

"Can't we call it quits Drew. I'm getting BORED!" He yelled kicking her sending her a good ten feet. She was laying face down trying to get up but she couldn't move. He walked over to her again and put his foot underneath her and flipped her over so she was face up. She opened her eyes and squinted at him. She was hurt bad and she knew that this fight was over. Samuel looked at her. "You are pitiful looking." He said lifting his sword for the final blow but stopped when Drew giggled. "You are in no position to be laughing." He said. Drew stared up at the sky. The blue ski with big fluffy clouds.

"Ya I guess I look pretty bad." She said laughing. "But I'd rather look like this any day then look like you." She said. Samuel scowled and lifted his sword again when Lola plunged into him with her shoulder knocking them both to the ground. Samuel crashed into the ground while Lola rolled over and stood right back up. Samuel got up and growled at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing Lola! We had a deal." He hissed picking up his sword. Lola drew the Tibetan sword and it extended.

"You make some pretty boring deals." She said getting ready to fight. Samuel took his sword and it also extended.

"This is one mistake you'll regret kid." He said. Lola narrowed her eyes.

"There are already to many things I regret already. You made me play with Drew's head all so you could have your sick way with her. You used me all because I look like her. You sent our villages into chaos." She yelled.

"That's all you'll ever be. Just a shadow hiding in someone superior then you." Samuel said getting ready to fight.

"Shut up!" She yelled and the began to fight. Frig ran over to the unconscious Drew and lifted her head.

"Drew. Come on kiddo wake up please." He said. Drew slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh? Frig... what are you doing here and were's Samuel?" She asked. Frig helped her sit up.

"Well let's see. Were do I begin?" He wondered. He pointed to the fight that was going on. Drew's eyes widened. It was Lola and she was fighting Samuel with HER sword. Lola dogged a water attack and sent a fireball at Samuel. He took his sword and Sliced it in half causing it to explode in back of him. Drew had an arm around Frig's shoulder while he helped her stand. There was a sudden gust of wind and Frig got in front of Drew. When it was over they looked over to see Lola and Samuel both swords connected and both wielders struggling against each other. Drew began to feel a little better and was able to stand on her own. "How long can they keep it up?" Frig asked. Drew shook her head.

"Not for long, look she may be good but so is Samuel and as much as I hate to admit it he is stronger." Drew said pointing to the fight. Lola was pushed back and Samuel brought his fist and smashed it into her stomach. Lola spit up blood and fell to the ground gripping her stomach. And dropping her sword.

"Frig come on! She needs our help!" Drew said running towards Samuel.

"Drew wait." Frig yelled. Samuel was about to finish Lola off when Drew jumped up on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Samuel dropped his sword and grabbed on to Drew's arm's.

"_Don't let go Drew wait till he stops breathing." _Drew thought to herself but it was no use. Samuel grabbed her arms and threw her over her shoulder. Lola got up and was about to attack but was sent back to the ground when Drew came crashing on top of her. Both girls fell to the ground. Frig looked on the ground to see Samuel's water sword and picked it up.

"Why did I get stuck with the impulsive cousin?" He asked himself. He charged at Samuel. "Ahhhh!" He yelled. Samuel turned around and grabbed his right wrist that he used to hold the sword with his right hand. The two men struggled against each other. Lola and Drew sat up. Drew was just in time to see Samuel turn the sword so it was pointing at Frig. He Plunged the sword so fast that Frig couldn't help but allow him to slide the sword right into his gut. Frig's mouth dropped as the sword went right through him.

"Frig!" Drew screamed out. Lola looked up frightened.

"Aw man. Samuel you didn't." Lola said. A stream of blood ran down from Frig's mouth and from his wound. The green grass quickly turned red. Drew stood up.

"No stop your hurting him!" Drew said charging at Samuel. Samuel took his free hand and pelted Drew across the face. She stumbled back and fell. Lola ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Drew are you ok?" She asked examining the red mark forming on the right side of her face. Samuel being satisfied tried to take his sword out. Frig grabbed his hands and forced him put.

"Huh? What are you doing boy?" Samuel asked. Frig smiled.

"Stopping you. Drew kill him now!" Frig yelled coughing up more blood. Drew looked at him. Then she understood. She looked over to see her sword. She picked it up and ran over to them.

"What do you think a little girl like her- AH!" Samuel was stopped short from the amount of pain he felt. He looked down to see the orange tip of the Tibetan Fire sword sticking out from his stomach.


	19. The losses begin

thanks ran12 for the suport. Love the idea but sadley that wouldn't work to good for Drew and doc lol 

THE LOSSES BEGIN

"Ash is that really necessary?" Kyle asked Ash as he watched him sit on top of a tree branch with a piece of rope. Ash looked down at him and smiled.

"Nope but, it will be funny as hell." The 14 year old said with a smile. Kyle shook his head and watched Ash jump from the branch with the rope. He then threw it over te branch so the end of the rope was dangling over one side and he was holding onto the other end.

"So why did you sit on top of there again?" Kyle asked. Ash took the end of the rope he was holding onto and sung it to his brother. Kyle caught it and looked at it.

"I was making sure it was strong enough now hold that for me." He said. Ash walked over to Creig and Nate's motionless bodies and giggled. He took the end of the rope that Kyle wasn't using and tied it around their feet. Ash knelt down beside them.

"WAKE UP!!!!" Ash screamed. Their eyes bursted open.

"What the?" Creig said sleepily. Ash ran over to Kyle.

"Ready?" He asked. Kyle Held the rope and Ash grabbed on to it to.

"For what?" Kyle asked. Ash looked back at him.

"Just pull." He said ad they did. Creig and Nate were lifted up into ht air.

"Ahh!" They both yelled. Ash fell to the ground cracking up and Kyle started to slide foward while gripping onto the rope.

"Uh.. Ash what now?" He asked holding on to the rope. Ash turned over with tears from cracking up so hard.

"Huh.. What? Oh just tie it around that stump." He said continuing to laugh. Kyle rolled his eyes and tied it around the stump Ash pointed to and looked up. He couldn't help it and started to laugh.

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest no one could laugh. Samuel gagged as Drew tightened her grip around the sword. Frig Let go of Samuel and fell to his knees then to his side. Lola ran over to him. Drew was covered in blood as she let go of the sword. Samuel fell onto the ground and looked at her. Drew started to shake and look. She felt sick. She had never been like this at the site of blood. But today was different she had never seen this much especially on her. What really frightened her was the fact that it wasn't her own. She stared into Samuel's eyes that were slowly running out of life. Drew was shaking violently now that she fell to her knees and hugged herself. She felt like she was going to puke. Lola tried her best to avoid the seen. Her stomach turned just at the sight of Frig. "Hold on this is going to hurt but I have to get the sword out." She said putting a hand on his side. She gripped the handle with her right hand and pulled. Frig let out a scream Drew shakily walked over to him. Lola got the sword out and threw it to the side. She stood up. "I'm going to get help. Stay with him Drew keep him awake." She said running into the forest. Drew looked at him and he looked at her. When their eyes met Drew couldn't help but feel this was all her fault. She dropped to her knees and took her hand and put it on the wound and pressed down to try to stop the bleeding. It was know use. The warm blood seeped through her fingers. Frig looked up at her and smiled. He lifted up a hand weakly and grabbed hers.

"Stop..It's no use Drew." He coughed. Tears formed into her eye and the rolled down her cheek stinging her cuts.

"Frig I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of." She was cut off by his finger that brushed against her lips.

"Don't be please." He said. She shook her head. "Drew, I love you." He whispered. Drew cried harder. She tilted her head down and kissed him. He kissed back. After 4 minutes he stopped. Drew brought her head up to see his lifeless eyes staring back at her. He died right in her arms.

"I love you to." She said. She rested his head on the ground and shut his eyes. She folded her arms on top of his chest and cried into them. Lola came back with Kyle and Ash. They were on their way when they saw Lola covered in blood. They looked around at the seen. Ash saw Dew. Her white hair stained with red. He squinted to see who was lying next to her.

"Frig!" He yelled. Ash ran over to them followed by Lola and Kyle. Lola Knelt down by Drew.

"How is he?" She asked. Drew looked up at her. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I-I couldn't save him. I tried but-." She trailed off. Kyle knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. Drew covered her face in his chest and Kyle rocked her back in forth.

"It's not your fault Drew and you know it." He said. Drew didn't answer. Ash stared at Frig's body.

"So is he, is he dead?" He asked. Lola stood up.

"Ya kiddio he is." She said walking over to Samuel.

"No. This isn't happening it can't be happening, It can't."Ash said on his hands and knees looking Frig's body. "Hey man, wake up come on." Ash said.

"Ash.." Kyle said. Lola walked over to Samuel. She yanked the sword out.

_Serves you right you bastard. _Lola thought looking at his body. She couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face.

"Guys let's hurry we can still save him let's get him to the hospital." Ash said. Drew peeked at him from Kyle's chest. She had stopped crying. She pushed away and sat up then walked over to Lola and snatched her sword and took the case from Lola then put it around her back.

"It's to late Ash." She said starting to walk away. Ash looked at her.

"What do you mean it's to late? Are you just going to abandon him what kind of friend are you?" Ash yelled. Drew turned around.

"He's dead Ash D.E.A.D. don't you get it he's dead dammit and there's no bringing him back. Grow up!" She yelled but regretted it when she saw the look on his face. He stood up and walked right up to her and looked her in the eyes. Drew looked back. He looked away.

"Ya, I get it." He mumbled and ran off into the woods.

"Ash!" Kyle yelled. Lola walked over and grabbed the aquatic water sword and strapped it around her back.

"It's getting dark we better go find him. These woods are to close to the aquatic territory and they are not the friendliest of people. Trust me I would know. Kyle and Drew nodded.

"I'll get him." Drew said. She took a step and suddenly felt dizzy and put a red hand on her head. Kyle stood up and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Drew shook her head.

"Ya just a little." She started. Drew blacked out and fell. Kyle caught her.

"Drew! Drew can you hear me?" He asked. Lola walked over to him.

"Don't worry she's been through a lot. Bring her home I'll go find the kid." She said. Kyle looked at her.

"You sure?" He asked she nodded.

"Ya once I find him I'll bring your friend's body back." She said. Her voice lowered when she said that.

"No offense but your not in the best shape yourself." He said picking up Drew bridle style.

"Like I have a choice." Lola said. Before Kyle could say anything Lola was already running into the direction Ash did. Kyle sighed.

"O great, another Drew." he said looking down at his sister. "I can hardly handle you." He said with a smile. He looked back at his best friend.

"I'm sorry man you didn't deserve this." He said. "Hang tight, Lola will be back to get you." He said to Frig and left.

Lola was searching through the woods she even climbed the tallest tree (not to mention fall off it) But couldn't find Ash. She started to worry. What if he was captured like her brother. "Woah wait why do I care about the kid it's not like he's my family." Then she remembered her promise. It was getting dark. So she decided to head back and get Frig's body. When she arrived nothing changed. She picked up Frig and started to head home. "I'm sorry Luke I'll come for you in a little while. Hang in there little bro."

Drew opened her eyes. She was in the hospital. Well it wasn't really a hospital considering it was a small village but you get the idea. She looked around at the white walls and other hospital beds. There was only one person in the room and it was some weird kid laying in his bed. She was next to the big window. The laughter of children kicking a ball around could be heard outside. Drew sat up. Her left arm was up in a cast. And her right arm was all bandaged up. She had a couple of band aids here and there. She pushed the covers of using her right hand. And pushed over so she was sitting on the side of the bed looking out the window. It was a bright and sunny day. She was wearing a white tank top that matched her white hair with gray sweat pants. She was very comfy. Drew stood up and yawned. Taking her right hand and running her fingers through her long hair. She walked over to the window and looked out. She smiled when watching all the kids running around.

"Nice day huh?" Drew turned around to see Kyle and Lola walking into the room.

"Ya it is." she said smiling. Kyle sat on the bed and patted it. Drew walked over and sat down next to him. Lola just sat on the window cell. Lola had a couple bandages to and her right wrist was wrapped. She had on Drew's clothes. A black tank top that matched her hair with gray sweat pants.

"I let Lola borrow some clothes hope you don't mind." He said. Drew shook her head.

"No problem." She said. Kyle noticed how they dressed the same yet opposite.

"Aw man two Drews." He said. Both girls laughed. Drew looked at her arm.

"So I'm taking my arm's broke?" she asked. Kyle shook his head.

"No your shoulder was dislocated." He said.

"Ah." Drew said. She looked at Lola.

"Thanks." She said. Lola nodded.

"If you don't mind what exactly were you doing?" Drew asked. Lola looked at her.

"Samuel made me get inside your head to try to destroy the village." She said.

"You don't seem to be the kind of person that would take crap from someone like him." Drew said. Lola laughed and nodded. Her face went serious.

"Yes I suppose. See Samuel was originally from the Aquatic tribe. He was cast out when I was six, The time my brother Luke was born. My father and Samuel were both air to become the next wielder of the aquatic water sword."

"So does that mean they were somehow related?" Drew asked. Lola looked down.

"Ohhhhh ya. Brothers. Samuel was my uncle. Kyle and Drew both jumped off the bed.

"WHAT!" They both said in a union. The sudden movement all most maid Lola fall out of the window. A kid kicked the ball hitting another one in the face when they all looked up at the sudden yelling. Drew and Kyle fell on the bed with their mouths open.

"So the truth finally comes out of the closet." Kyle said. Drew nudged him.

"What are you talking about? Your so far back in the closet your finding Christmas presents."

"Oooo." Said the random weird kid behind them. Everyone turned around and looked at him. He just stared back. Drew slowly got up and closed the curtain separating the bed then slowly sat back down. They were silent for a moment when Kyle spoke up.

"Awkward." He said. Lola and Drew nodded.

"Anyway..." Lola said. Drew jumped up and went under the covers.

"O Yay I love story time." She said. Kyle laughed. Lola coughed to get their attention. He stopped and looked at her.

"Are we done children?" She asked. They nodded.

"K so my father was giving the responsibility of leading. Samuel didn't like the idea and fought my dad for the position. Samuel lost and was cast out." She said.

"So that's when he came here right." Drew said looking at Kyle who only shrugged. Lola nodded.

"Yes that's right. And when he didn't become leader here because of you Drew, he came back to my village. He killed my parents and took my brother hostage all because he wanted the sword and to get me under his control because of the fact that I look like you." Lola said. Drew and Kyle looked at each other.

"So your brother is still captive?" Drew asked. Lola nodded.

"Samuel still has followers. I suspect that's were your younger brother is being held." She said. Drew leapt up.

"Wait back up. Ash what about him how?" She asked. Kyle tried to calm her down.

"Remember when he ran away?" He asked. Drew did. A sudden well of sadness fell upon her remembering Frig. She nodded sadly. "Well when he ran of after, well you know. Lola went after him." He said. Lola stepped up.

"I went after him but couldn't find him. He wondered to far into the other village's territory. On my way back I found this." Lola said holding up a locket. Drew took it and opened it. On one side it had a picture of Mathew, a 6 year old Kyle and a women with long brown hair that looked to be about 3 months pregnant. On the other side was Drew and Ash when Drew was 8 and Ash was 6. They were sitting together in their bathing suits with sun glasses smiling with their arms around each other and their free hands making peace signs.

"What is this?" Drew asked Kyle. Kyle looked at it.

"It's Ash's "secret locket" he never let anyone see it guess that's why you never knew about it." He said with a sad laugh. "That picture is me, dad , and." His voice lowered. "Our mother." He said.

"Oh." Drew replied sadly.

"Y'know. All he told me was that it was what he loved most in that locket." He said. Drew became upset and gripped the locked tighter. She looked up at Lola.

"So how does this prove he was kidnaped?" She asked. Lola pointed at Kyle.

"We know because he would never leave it. He made a little invention that if he dropped it he would know and pick it back up." He said.

"But he's only been missing for one day, he'll have to show up sooner or later." Drew said. Kyle and Lola looked at each other. "What?" She asked.

"Drew you've been out for a week, Ash has been missing for a week." Kyle said. Drew widened her eyes.

"Really that long?" She asked. They nodded. Drew sighed. She put the locked around her neck.

"I'm not going to lose anyone else I will return this locket to him. I promised that I would protect him." Drew said heading for the door.

"Drew think for a minute." Kyle said. Lola cut in.

"I'm game Drew let's go save both of our brothers." She said walking over to Drew. Kyle gave up.

"What's the plan?" He asked. Drew looked at him and said.

"Don't know yet. All I know is I made him leave but now I'm getting him back."


	20. DAY 1

DAY 1

"So what's the plan?" Kyle asked. Mathew looked at him and continued his deep train of thought.

"For know we go with Drew's idea to search around Tibetan territory and see if he's anywhere in the forest." Mathew said. Kyle, Lola and Drew nodded.

It was early in the morning and Drew and Kyle were packing their backpacks. Drew put her sword around her back then her pack. Kyle did the same and they headed out. They caught up at the entrance of the small village with Mathew and Lola. "Ready?" Lola asked. They all nodded and headed out. After three hours of walking they set up base. Mathew got their attention.

"Ok, we are currently in the middle of Tibetan territory. We will split up into twos. Kyle and I will head off and cover the North and west side of the forest. Drew. You and Lola take the South and East side." Mathew said picking up his sword and backpack.

"Wait why can't I go with Kyle? Why did I get stuck with Lola?" Drew wined. Lola stuck her tongue out at Drew and Drew returned it.

"You two are together because you have the same fighting skills and both have control over two powerful swords." Kyle said ignoring the fact that Lola and Drew were making faces at each other and not even paying attention. Kyle rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Stay safe you two and try not to kill each other." Mathew said. Drew crossed her arms.

"They first one we can do, the second one I'm not to sure." She said.

"Ya Drew might not be around when we get back." Lola said. Drew growled at her and pointed at her.

"I was talking about you, you dip weed!" Drew yelled back. Lola grabbed Drew in a head lock. Drew tossed all her weight back and both girls fell to the ground. Kyle slapped himself on the forehead.

"And I honestly thought they were starting to get along." Kyle said to Mathew, he shrugged. Both men walked over and pride the girls off each other. Holding Drew back and not trying to get punched in the face, Kyle bent over to whisper in her ear. "Stop it, at least get along until we find Ash and Luke then you can kill each other all you want." He said. Drew stopped struggling and Kyle let her go. She looked at him.

"Fine I'll bare with "It"." Drew said. She walked over to Lola who Mathew just let go. "Listen let's work together just until we find our brothers." She said offering her hand. Lola narrowed her eyes and walked away. Drew's eye twitched as she got mad and her hand curled into a fist. Kyle grabbed it.

"Drew." He warned. She calmed down and started to walk away after Lola while cursing under her breath.

"Meet back here in three days! This can not turn out well." Mathew said. Kyle nodded.

"No not at all." He said and both men walked away in the opposite direction.

"So you just going to ignore me the whole time?" Drew asked. Lola didn't turn back.

"That's what my goal is." She said.

"Why you being a bitch?" Drew asked. Lola was quite.

"Oh I don't know mabey because I have to put up with you for three days." Lola said.

"I didn't even do anything yet." Drew yelled back.

Lola and Drew walked in silence. Each girl glancing at one another every once and a while. Lola caught a glimpse at Drew looking at her and turned around. "You got a problem?" She said hands on her hips. Drew looked at her and made a dumb face.

"No I'm just looking at you cause I love your hair." She said sarcastically. Drew walked over to her and poked her in the chest. "Ya I do have a problem!" Drew said. Lola looked at her.

"Well speak it don't just stand there and point fingers." Lola said pushing her finger away.

"Your acting like a selfish kid." Drew said looking her right in the eye. Lola raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ya? How so?" She asked.

"Your ignoring me all because we got into a fight. We are here to find my brother, no our brothers and you won't even look at me." Drew replied.

"Ah I see you think I'm acting like a kid well I will be." She said tackling Drew to the ground. They rolled around on the ground throwing punches at each other. Drew kicked her off and Lola staggered back wards. She started to fall back. "Woah ahhh!" She yelled as she started to fall of a cliff. As she fell she suddenly stopped. When she looked up she saw Drew holding onto her hand. "D-Drew?" She asked.

"Hold on." She said. Lola looked down. It was a long way down and into a deep river. "Uh oh." She said gulping. "Don't worry I got you." Drew said. Lola's eyes widened. "What is it?" Drew asked. Then she heard a loud beastly growl. Drew froze and gulped. " There's something right behind me isn't there?" She asked. Lola nodded. She sighed. "Thought so." She said slowly reaching into her backpack. Lola stared up at a huge grizzly bear standing up behind Drew.

"Drew." She whispered. Drew slowly took a rope out of her back pack and tied it onto a rock with her free hand that wasn't holding Lola.

"Shhh here." Drew said tossing it to her still holding her hand. Lola grabbed it with her free hand. The bear lifted his paw and brought it down aiming for Drew's head.

"Drew watch out!" Lola yelled. Drew let go of Lola's hand and quickly rolled over onto one knee avoiding the attack from the huge claw.

"Ahhhh!" Lola yelled as she began to fall. The rope tightened around the rock and Lola gripped her end of the rope and smacked right into the side of the cliff. "Uhh ow." She mumbled. Then she looked up to see Drew and the bear circling around each other. "Oi! You loser you could've warned me." She yelled up at Drew. The bear swung another claw at her and She did a front flip on the ground between it's legs and took out her Fire sword. It extended and Drew pointed it at the bear. Lola noticed she was hesitating. "Oh no don't worry it's not like I'm hanging off a freaking cliff or anything!" She yelled. Drew looked down at her then back at the bear. A claw came down and she blocked it with the side of the sword so it wouldn't hurt the bear. The strength of the bear brought her down to one knee. _Dammit_ Drew thought to herself. "Drew! What are you doing you can easily take it out!" Lola yelled. Drew looked back again.

"I can't I'll hurt it." She said.

"What! The thing is about to kill you and all you can think off is not hurting it! Have you gone insane?" Lola asked.

"It's only trying to protect its self see it's den is right there." Drew pointed out continuing to struggle against the bear. Lola let go of the rope with one hand and reached for her sword. She took it out and the blue water sword extended. Then she aimed it at the bear. A bolt a water came shooting out and hit the bear causing it to fall back Drew put her sword away and looked at the animal. It was only knocked out it would be ok. She shook her head and looked at the den. A little cub came out. He carefully walked over to the bigger bear but kept his eyes on Drew. Drew smiled and knelt down. "Hey there little guy." She said. The cub looked at her then smelt his parent. He turned around and growled at Drew. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." She said. She took off her backpack and took out some food she brought. She grabbed a apple and waved it around then set it on the ground. The cub slowly walked over to it. He smelt it then ate it. He jumped on Drew and started to lick her. She laughed.

"Aw look you made a friend now will you PLEASE HELP ME!" Lola yelled. Drew held the cub and turned around.

"Oh ya I forgot about you." Drew said. She set the cub down and untied the rope and started to pull. The little cub went behind Drew and grabbed the rope and helped. Drew smiled. Lola was almost on top when A another bear came out of the den. It looked mad. "Uh oh looks like mama bear woke up." Drew said. The bear charged at her. Drew had to get out of the way and dropped the rope. Lola started to fall.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She yelled as she fell.

"Oh no Lola!" Drew said diving for the rope. She caught it but was dragged with it and sent off the cliff. The cub ran and grabbed her sleeve but it was to much for him and was dragged along with the two girls. Lola hit the water first, then Drew, then finally the cub. Lola reached the surface first. The current was strong and taking her down river.

"Drew!" She yelled turning back looking for her. She turned back around to see Drew. Some how she got in front of her. Drew was struggling to stay up in the current but for some reason a lot more then Lola. _What the hell? Can she not swim?" _Lola wondered. Then she saw two fury ears. Drew turned around to see Lola right behind her.

"A little help would be nice." Drew said. Lola looked at what she was holding. It was the little cub. Lola started to swim to Drew She helped support the cub.

"Ok now what?" Lola asked.

"Well the current is to strong we're going to have to just find the end to the river but." Drew started. Lola pointed.

"I think we found it." Lola said.

"Ya that's what I was afraid of." Drew said. They were heading towards a huge waterfall.


	21. DAY 2

**DAY 2**

Drew and Lola headed for the waterfall fast. "Ok on the count of three toss the bear to the side." Drew said. They did and the cub landed on the side of the river. Lola looked at Drew.

"Now what?" She asked. Drew gave a faint smile.

"YA um didn't get that far." She said. Lola looked at her and glared.

"I really do hate you." She said as they were launched into mid air than down a water fall. Lola landed first then Drew. After about 3 minutes Derw came to the surface. She swam to the edge of the river. Drew pulled herself out of the water and crawled onto land. She rolled over onto her back and coughed up water. When all the water was gone she started gasping for breath. She reached up at and touched her forehead.

"Ow." She said flinching. She brought her hand down to see blood. She had a gash on her forehead. It wasn't life threatening, for once, but it bled like hell. She stood up and walked to the side of the river and fell to her hands and knees and looked down into her reflection. Blood ran down her cut and into her eye. Her eye automatically shut. She cupped some water into her hand and splashed it into her face. After wiping her face with her selves, She looked beside her and saw Lola laying half way in the water. Drew tried her hardest to get her out. She finally did. Drew looked at her. "Wow you look like sh." Drew fell over and passed out.

The smell of food woke Drew. She slowly opened her eyes to see a fire and some fish cooking. Her eyes wandered towards a sleeping Lola beside her. They had blankets on them. Drew sat up slowly. Her clothes were still damp but drying quickly. She touched her throbbing forehead. It had a band-aid. She saw the sun. It was well over their heads. "Wow it's already noon." She mumbled. "Oh crap." Drew snapped realizing that a day and a half already went by. She turned over to Lola and started to shake her. "Lola get up! We have to get going come on get up." Drew said. Lola slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eye with a fist.

"Where are we?" She asked. Drew shrugged.

"I don't know but we have to get going." She said. Lola nodded and tried to stand up but fell back down from the pain in her right ankle.

"Ow!" She yelled. Drew looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Lola had her eyes shut and was gripping her bandaged up ankle.

"Are you ok?" Drew asked picking up her sword and putting it around her back then picking up Lola's sword and tossing it to her. She grabbed it and put it beside her.

"Does it look like im freaking ok?" She yelled. Drew rolled her eyes.

"Jeez some body woke up on the wrong side of the ground." She said then started to look for something.

"Ha ha very funny. What's wrong?" She asked. Drew looked close to tears.

"I- I can't find my necklace or Ash's." She said crawling around trying to find it.

"So just buy a new one." Lola said rubbing her sprained ankle.

"No that was ASH"S necklace his necklace with the pictures and the other one is the one Frig gave me!" Drew said frantically.

"You probably lost it during the falls now can we leave." Drew looked at her and nodded.

"Guess your right but can we eat first." Drew asked. Lola almost fell over.

"Whatever." She said watching Drew eye the fish. When they were done the got ready to go. "Can't believe we lost all our crap." Lola said. Drew nodded and they headed of into the woods. Two hunters walked into their campsite.

"Hey were did those two kids go." One said.

"I don't know but they took the fish with them." Said the other.

Drew walked fast. She was so mad that she lost the necklaces. She noticed Lola dragging behind. "He Lola what are you doing? Hurry up we have a lot of ground to cover." Drew said. Lola sat down.

"I can't Drew my ankle kills." She said. Lola looked up to see Drew kneeling down motioning her to get on her back. "Drew you don't have to." Lola said.

"Believe me I don't want to just get on your slowing me down." She said. Lola scowled at her but agreed. Drew stood up with Lola on her back and continued walking.

Mathew and Kyle stopped by a nearby river for water and rest. Mathew sat down after a cool drink and looked at his son. Kyle took off his backpack and sword. Then he took off his shirt and jumped in the water. Mathew blocked the incoming water. Kyle came back up and shook his head. "Ah Kyle, watch it." mathew said.

"Sorry dad." He said the something twinkled bellow the service and it caught his eye. "Huh?" He said diving in after it. He reached for it but it was stuck. He moved the rock holding it in place and brought it up to the service. When he serviced he untangled witch appeared to be Drew and Ash's necklaces. He swam to the side and ran out of the water to mathew. "Dad, Dad! Look." He said giving it to Mathew. He took it and examined the two.

"Is this?" He asked. Kyle nodded.

"Ya I think it's the necklaces Drew took with her." Kyle said. Mathew opened the locket and nodded.

"Ya it is." He said showing the picture to Kyle who nodded.

"We better go." Kyle said putting his sword around his back. Mathew did the same and they left.

By now it was starting to get late. Drew was slowing down.

"Drew?" Lola said. Drew stopped and without warning collapsed. Lola limped off and stared at her.

"Need to rest." Drew said gasping for air. Lola looked at Drew. She had been carrying her for over five hours.

"Well this sucks." Lola said. Four minutes later it started to poor. Drew rolled over and tried to drink the rain water. Lola laughed for real the first time in a long time at the sight. "Um Drew why don't we try to find shelter?" Drew nodded and stood up. They saw a cave and Drew put Lola's arm around her neck and helped her towards it. She sat Lola down. She looked over to see a weed of some kind growing on the walls. she pulled it down and made a pile. She used her fire sword to start a fire and both girls sat in front of it.

"Good thing we ate that fish." Drew said. Lola nodded even though they both knew they were hungry. The sat in silence for a while letting their clothes dry.

"So." Lola said. Drew looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Is it true what my uncle said? Did you really lose your parents eight years ago?" Lola asked. Drew looked down sadly. Lola regretted it.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"N-no it's ok. Ya I did. It was in the Himalayas. During a big blizzard." Drew said. Lola looked at her amazed.

"So you've been to North America?" She asked. Drew nodded.

"Ya, I had been around the world and back by the age of four." Drew said proud. Lola's mouth dropped.

"Wow you're lucky I've never been outside the aquatic territory, well until now but that doesn't count." She said. Drew nodded and they both fell into silence. After a while Drew broke the silence.

"So what's your brother like?" She asked.

"He's the most adventuress little boy you will ever meet and that's all you need to know." Lola said. They both laughed. "Drew?" Lola said.

"Hm?" Drew asked while laying on her belly next to the fire drawing with a stone and her sword ling next to her. Lola sat up watching cradling her legs.

"Do you think we will be able to rescue them?" Lola asked. Drew put the rock down and folded her arms underneath her.

"IF Ash is kidnaped along with your brother," She paused. "Yes, yes I do." She said. Lola smiled. There was another long pause between the two.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. Both looked at each other.

"For what?" Drew asked.

"You know for getting us in this mess." Lola said. Drew smiled.

"Me to." Drew said. Lola looked at her and nodded.

"Your ok Drew." She said.

"Ya you to." Drew said taking off her muddy sneakers and putting them next to the fire to dry. Lola did the same. Drew stretched out and cuddled up next to the fire and dozed off. Lola laid down on her side with one hand supporting her head. She looked at Drew and thought to herself.

_Your lucky, I hope someday I could live like you Drew. _Lola rested her head on her arm and slowly fell asleep dreaming of the day she rescued her brother.


	22. DAY 3

lol no slipnote O i'm not blocked just busy but her it is hope u enjoy! :)

DAY 3

Lola sat up and stretched. She looked over at Drew who was sound asleep still next to the fire that had gone out. Lola stood up and put pressure on her hurt ankle. It was a little soar but she could walk. Sh grabbed her sword and put it around her back. She looked over at Drew again who was sprawled out across the cave floor. "Drew wake up we got to go." She said. Drew cuddled up and rolled over away from Lola. Lola rolled her eyes and walked outside. It was a bright and sunny day. Lola sucked in the fresh morning air. She looked down and saw a stick. She grinned and picked it up then walked back into the cave. She looked down at Drew and started to poke her in the ribs with it. Drew jolted up knocking Lola over. "Ahh!" Lola said landing on her butt with a "thunk." Drew looked at her with half open eyes. Lola mumbled under her breath as she got up. "Last time I try to wake you up." She dusted herself off and faced the entrance of the cave with her back to Drew. "Ok now that your awake let's" Lola turned around to see Drew back asleep with outstretched arms. Lola's eye twitched and she smacked herself in the forehead. "Kyle was right she's the heaviest sleeper I've ever met." Lola said. She was about to hit her when something caught her eye. "Huh." She squinted and saw something in the back off the cave it looked at her and two red eyes peered down at her. She gulped and backed up. She knelt by Drew. "Drew." She whispered grabbing her shoulders and shaking her back and fourth. Drew's head wobbled back and fourth but she didn't wake up. Lola had enough. Lola slapped Drew across the face. The sound was heard through out the forest. Lola stood in front of Drew who was sitting cross legged with tears in her eyes. She rubbed her left cheek where she was slapped. "You can go back to sleep now." Lola said crossing her arms and scowling down at Drew. Drew looked up and sniffled.

"Why did you do that!" She said. Lola narrowed her eyes and pointed to the back of the cave Drew turned her head around and raised an eyebrow. "Your afraid of a kitten?" Drew asked. Lola looked confused then looked back at the direction of the eyes. A small mountain lion cub came out from the shadows. Drew laughed.

"Don't laugh! I'm not afraid." She said. Drew stood up.

"Oh ya prove it." She said. Lola looked surprised but then returned to normal. She walked over to it and knelt down. She put her hand out to it.

"Hey little guy." She said. The back hair of the cat went up and it hissed at her. She withdrew her hand fast and stood up. The cat looked ready to attack and Lola backed up slowly. "D-drew I n-never been good with animals." She said shakily. Drew walked over.

"Oh it's just a little kitty." She said scratching it's neck. It perked up and purred.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Lola said. Drew suddenly stopped and looked up and widened her eyes. She slowly backed away grabbing her sword and putting it around her back.

"Huh what's wrong?" Lola asked. Drew looked at her and pointed. Their was a big mountain lion looking at them and the cub hid behind it. Lola's eyes widened. "What are we going to do?" Lola whispered.

"Run." Drew said whispering back from the corner of her mouth. Then she turned on her heels and bolted out of the cave.

"Drew wait." Lola said. The lion pounced at her but she quickly turned and ran after Drew followed closely after the lion. They ran through the woods jumping over logs and zigzagging passed trees. "It's just a cute little kitty says Drew, Didn't you learn your lesson from the bear?" Lola yelled at Drew from behind.

"Hey! It was you this time that i didn't like." Drew said through breaths. Lola looked back and took out her sword but continued to run. Drew saw what she did. "Lola don't hurt it put the sword away." She said leaping over a tree stump.

"You telling me you don't want me to use my sword?" She said putting it back. "Fine smart ass what's your plan?" Lola asked Her legs and arms pumping as hard as they could.

"Run faster!" Drew yelled. Drew ran passed a tree with yellow tape. She realized they were on one of the trails that the monks used to get around the woods. "Lola follow me." She yelled bolting to the right. Lola almost fell but kept following. The Lion growled and gained speed. Drew bursted through an opening in the trees and cam to an open area. Almost running off another cliff she stopped suddenly. Lola bumped into her causing her to fall. Lola quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up. There was a cliff on the other side making it look like a valley.

"Did we loose it?" She asked. The lion jumped out from the woods and stared them down.

"Nope." Drew said. The lion charged at them.

"Fine you don't want me to harm it with my sword then I'll do it the hard way." Lola said pushing Drew out of the way. Drew fell to the ground and looked up. The cat lunged at her. Lola jumped and front flipped over the cat's head then kicked it from behind sending it off the cliff. She landed on one knee.

"Lola!" Drew yelled. Lola smiled. Drew ran over and looked over the cliff. The lion crawled out of the river below and ran off.

"Well that takes care of that." She said walking away. Drew shook her head and followed. After walking on the side of the cliff for 2 hours Drew got bored.

"I don't think there on this side." Drew said. Lola turned around.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She asked. Drew shrugged.

"We spent two days looking for them I don't think they're on this side." Drew said.

"Oh really and how do you suppose we get to the other side?" Lola asked. Drew pointed ahead and Lola turned around. There was a wooden bridge connecting both sides. Drew smiled and ran passed her towards the bridge. Lola sighed and followed. Drew stopped at the beginning. Lola looked at the old beat up wooden bridge held together by wooden planks and rope. "This doesn't look to save Drew." Lola warned.

"Ah it's fine." She said walking on to it. She was at the middle of the bridge when she turned around and looked at Lola who was still standing where she was before. "See perfectly sa-" The board under Drew gave away and she fell right through.

"Drew!" Lola yelled running on to the bridge. She looked through the whole. "Oh thank god your ok." She said. Drew hung on to the bridge with one hand while watching the board fall. Lola helped her up. "Come on we better get off." Lola said. Drew nodded. They stood up to get off when they heard snapping of rope. Drew looked back.

"Why am I not surprised?" Drew wondered. The ropes were coming undone from one side of the cliff. Drew looked at Lola. "Hurry." She said. Lola nodded and the ran towards the other end of the bridge. One side let lose causing the bridge to tip. Lola tripped and fell and starting to slide off the edge. Drew got to her knees and grabbed onto the right side that was still up. Lola slid off and grabbed the edge. Drew saw her. "Lola!." She yelled reaching for her but withdrew and tightened her grip when The other side came undone. Drew looked down to see a ledge sticking out of the cliff. "Lola follow me!" Drew yelled. Lola looked up and saw Drew let go and slide down. She got on her feet and jumped off.

"Have you gone insane!" Lola shouted watching her fall. She shut her eyes waiting for a bone sickening splash in the river below. But, all she heard was a thud.

"Uh Lola? You coming?" Drew asked staring from a ledge that was 20 feet down. Lola peeked at her through one eye. Then opened both eyes all the way. She scowled.

"You son of a bi-" She was cut off wen the bridge fell. The other side was still connected so she hung on. "Ahhhhhh!" She yelled. She swung towards the cliff and smacked right into it. Drew shut one eye and flinched.

"Ow deja vu." She said. Lola was knocked out causing her to let go and fall. She fell past Drew. Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the ledge. She laid her down and looked at her. "Lola?" She asked. She put her ear on her chest. "Aw your fine." Drew said. Drew looked up. "Time to climb." She said standing up. She took Lola and put her over her shoulder. She started climbing upwards.

Kyle and Mathew were done. They searched every part of their side of the forest. Mathew stopped. Kyle turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked. Mathew put a hand up to tell him to be quite.

"Do you hear that?" He asked listening. Kyle shut his eyes and listened. His eyes snapped open.

"It's sounds like screaming." Kyle said.

"Let's go check it out." Mathew said. Kyle nodded and they ran off to the sound.

Drew climbed for what seemed for hours had only been ten minutes. She was at the top. She pushed one hand up and grabbed the edge then the other and pulled herself up. She lost balance and almost fell when someone grabbed her. She looked up. "Kyle?" She asked. He nodded Mathew walked over and grabbed Lola and yanked her up. Kyle grabbed Drew and helped her up. "I see you two have been getting along." Mathew said looking at the unconscious body in his arms. Kyle gave her a look. Drew waved her hands up in defense.

"I swear! I didn't do anything promise." Kyle laughed.

"Nah I believe you. Come on let's head back to base and set up camp." He said.

"Huh?" Drew asked. Kyle pointed.

"Yay it's right around the corner." He said.

"Wow guess that river brought us father then we thought." She said.

"What?" Kyle asked. Drew shook her head.

"Nothing." She said.

When they arrived at the location Mathew laid Lola down and started a fire. Kyle and Drew talked to each other to pass time. "So, I'm taking you found every wild animal but Ash." He said jokingly. Drew rolled her eyes.

"No, guess you didn't either." She said.

"Good job noticing the obvious." He said. Drew stuck her tongue out. Drew went over to Lola. Kyle walked over to his father who got the fire going. Drew hovered over her.

"Lola?" She said in a low voice. Dew gathered as much air as she could. "LOLA!" She yelled at the top of her lounges. Lola opened her eyes and sat up.

"Were?" She asked.

"Back at base I found Kyle and Mathew." She said. Lola nodded.

"Did we find them." She asked. Drew shook her head.

"No Ash and Luke are still missing." She said. Lola nodded and they looked over at Mathew and Kyle. Kyle noticed them staring.

"You guys should already know." He said. Mathew stood up and faced them.

"Everyone get some rest. We are going to be rescuing Ash and Luke tomorrow." He said. Drew looked at Lola and smiled. Lola smiled back.

"It's about time I return to my old home." Lola said.


	23. RESCUE

The Rescue 

People were walking around the aquatic village. Kids were playing and laughing in the street. Up on the hill side two pairs of eyes were eyeing the village from behind a log. Mathew and Kyle waited for Drew and Lola to get into place. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyle asked. Mathew nodded.

"We have no choice. It will be a lot easier to break out then in." Mathew said. Kyle nodded. he had a bad feeling about this as he looked over to the fire sword Drew left with him.

Down below Lola and Drew were walking. They were trying not to draw attention to themselves not yet. They had to make it so no innocent people didn't get hurt. They walked over to a large building. "Woah." Drew said. "Is this it?" She asked. Lola nodded.

"Ya this is the place were I last saw my brother. Ready?" She said. Drew nodded. Two men walked over to them and Lola took out her sword. They put their hands up. They smiled and so did Lola as she quickly went behind Drew and put her hands behind her back. She took the sword and put it up to her neck.

"L-lola ! What are you doing?" Drew asked. Lola smiled evilly.

"Oh nothing." She said pushing her foward. The two men grabbed her. By each arm. Drew struggled weakly.

"Ha nice one Lola." One of the men said. Lola smiled and put back her sword.

"Get her out of my site, put her in the chambers." Lola said walking into the building. The men dragged Drew away.

"Lola you traitor!" She yelled. "We trusted you!" She yelled. Lola didn't turn back. Drew was put in a cell and the cell was locked and the two men walked away. Drew ran over and grabbed the cell bars. She looked around.

"So they got you to." A voice said from behind. Drew turned around to see a boy sitting cross legged looking at her. Drew cocked her head.

"I wouldn't say they got me." She said. He looked at her. There was something familiar about him.

"Oh? Then what would you call it?" He asked. Drew shook her head.

"Never mind." She said. Then it hit her. He looked like a little boy version of Lola. "Luke?" She said almost in a whisper. The boy's head shot up.

"How do you know me?" He asked. She smiled.

"You'll see. I'm Drew." She said. Luke stood up.

"That boy was right. He said you would come but I guess in the wrong way." He said putting his hands behind his head. Drew looked happy.

"A boy! Do you know his name?" She asked. He taped his chin.

"Now what was it hm. Alex, Ask, ummm." Luke thought for a moment.

"Ash!" Drew blurted out. Luke nodded.

"Ya that was it." He said.

"Were is he is he around here?" She asked Luke. He shook his head.

"No not anymore. He tried to fight them so the brought him upstairs." He said.

"Lola was right." She said to herself.

Lola was sitting in a chair when she heard a knock. "Come in." She said. A man walked in and threw something on the ground. It landed hard. Drew looked at it. "You may go." She said. The man nodded and left. Lola walked over to it and cut of the rope that was tied around its hands. She knelt down.

"Ash?" She asked. Ash's eyes fluttered open. He looked at her. Lola felt like crying. She picked him up and laid him on the couch. He had a black eye, a split lip and a swollen nose. Not to mention the bruises all over his body.

"Your Lola right." He asked. Lola nodded.

"Can you stand?" She asked. He nodded and stood like he was perfectly fine. "How?" She began.

"Aw just messing wid ya I thought I'd play dead so I wouldn't get hit anymore." He said. Lola Smiled.

Drew paced back an fourth. With her arms crossed. "What's wrong?" Luke ask.

"I hate waiting." Drew said.

"Waiting for what?" He asked. Before Drew could answer a fire ball came flying threw the wall down the hall. Kyle ran up to the cell. Drew shook her head.

"Could you be anymore noticeable?" Drew asked.

"Well um, Nate and Creig came back and the sort off told everyone of Samuel's little followers the plan." Kyle said. Mathew ran over and melted the bars with the sword. He tossed it to Drew and she put it around her back.

"What do you mean sort of?" She asked. Then they heard about 20 men running and shouting.

"I mean if we don't get the heck out of here and warn Lola were all gonna die." He said.

"Why did I bother asking?" Drew asked.

"Come on." Mathew said running down the hall. Kyle ran after him followed by Drew. Drew ran back to the cell.

"Forgot the kid." She said grabbing Luke's hand.

Lola's door was busted open. She looked over and saw three men walk in. She walked over to one. "Shin you no better than-" The big man Back handed her across the face and sent her flying across the room. She hit the wall and slid down. She stood up and looked stun. The man walked over and lifted her by the front of the shirt and slammed her against the wall. "What is going on!" Lola yelled grabbing onto Shin's arms. She looked over to see Creig walk out between the other two men.

"Drop her." He said. Shin did and Lola landed tight on her side. Creig looked down at her. Lola tried to get to her side but He kicked her as hard as she can causing her to flip over onto her back. Lola coughed. Creig knelt down and yanked her head up by her hair and pulled her closer to him. "Do you think you can just come back after what you did!" He said Taking her head and slamming it against the wall. Lola blacked out. "Kill her but don't make a mess." He said walking out of the door. Shin took out his sword and looked down at Lola. Ash leaped in front of him. He grabbed the handle of the sword and yanked it out of his hand. He took the sword and slashed the mans leg. Shin fell down in pain. The second man ran after Ash. He swung at Ash. Ash dropped to the ground dogging it. He then kicked him between the legs. He also fell over in pain. The man looked up at him. Ash took the sword and brought it down towards his head. He shut his eyes. He opened it and looked to the side. Ash had stuck it into his shirt so he couldn't move.

"I'm not going to kill you all though I should." Ash said. He heard a bone cracking sound. He turned around to see the other man drop. He was about to attack Ash. He looked up and saw Lola. She dropped the chair.

"Let's go." She said running out the door. Ash's eyes widened. He snapped out of it and ran after her. Lola and Ash ran down the hall as fast as she could. When Lola turned the corner she collided into some one. And they both fell to the ground.

"Ahh what the hell." Drew and Lola said together. They looked at each other then at the youngest boys from both groups.

"Luke!" Lola said.

"Ash!" Drew said. Both girls ran and hugged them. Luke returned the hug to his big sister. Kyle and Mathew looked at each other and smiled then looked at Ash. He was blushing.

"Drew not in front of everyone." He said smiling Drew let go and everyone laughed. Kyle walked over to Ash and patted him on the back.

"You look like crap man." He said. Ash laughed. Drew put something in Ash's hand. He opened it relieving the locket. He stared at it.

"Are you ok?" Drew asked. Ash looked at her. Then he put his head foward and cried into her chest. Drew hesitated but then wrapped her arms around her. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away. "Guess what." She said. Ash looked at her. "We are all a big happy family again."


	24. family

FAMILY

"Wow that was beautiful Drewy.." Creig said clapping in the background. Drew saw him with Nate and about 20 other men. Drew stepped back and scowled. Luke grabbed onto his sister.

"Sis what are we going to do?" He asked. Lola pushed him back. She looked at Drew. Both girls looked at each other and nodded. Both took out their swords. Kyle and Mathew copied the girls. Creig shook his head and laughed. He shut his eyes and pinched the middle of his noes.

"Your such a bother, do you really think you can beet all of-." Creig started.

"Creig watch out!" Nate yelled. Creig opened his eyes to see a water ball come flying at him. He quickly took out his sword to block it but it was to strong. It broke through the sword and smacked right into him. He was sent flying into another man. They hit the wall and fell un conscious. "Idiot!" Nate said. Lola put her hands down and folded them. Drew put one foot in her hands. Lola lifted up as hard as she could. Drew was sent into the air towards Nate.

"Hey Nate!" Drew yelled. He looked up and scowled. He took out his sword to block. Drew did the same. Their swords connected.

"Don't you ever!" Drew yelled breaking Nate's sword in two. "Underestimate us!" She yelled. She put her feet in front of her and kicked at his chest. Pouncing off of him and doing a back flip She landed on one knee. Nate staggered backwards. The group of men backed away. Nate wiped a stream of blood from his lip and smiled. Drew smiled back and pointed to the left. Nate's smile disappeared when he saw god knows how Kyle standing their.

"Hello." He said snapping his arm out. The side of his fist smacked into Nate's right cheek and he was sent flying into a wall. He slid down it. Grabbing onto his side he stood up. Ash ran and kneed him in the stomach. Nate's hid dropped as he coughed up blood. Ash backed away and Nate fell to the ground unconscious. Ash spit at him.

"Ha! Not bad for a kid!" He yelled down at him.

"Hey kid! Who's gonna pay us now?" Someone yelled. Ash gulped as he saw the men take out their weapons and come closer. Everyone backed up and formed a circle with their weapons ready as well. Ash lept back next to Drew and clenched his fists.

"Form a circle! We'll hold them as long as we can." Mathew said.

"Luke get into the middle of the circle." Lola said. Luke shook his head.

"No way sis This is my fight to." He said. Lola scowled and looked at Drew. She shrugged.

"He has a point there." She pointed out. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Fine but, don't get killed." She said. Luke nodded.

"_That's nice to tell the kid."_ Drew thought to herself.

" there's to many." Ash said scared.

"Ash what did I tell you? We win as a family." Drew started.

"Or we die as a family." Kyle finished. Ash gulped at that last part.

"_But I'm to young to die."_ He thought.

"Here they come." Mathew said. The remaining men charged at them. The group of six separated. Lola ducked underneath and attack Then kicked the attacker in the face who fell over like a brick. She looked around. She looked over at Drew who was looking around the room.

"What is she doing?" Lola wondered watching Drew. She smiled. "I see your checking how many people are in the room. Lola started looking as well. Drew caught a glimpse of her and smiled knowing that she caught on. Lola began to count. "Hm 20 men plus the two losers makes 22. We took out the losers plus 1 man and the one I took out is equal to 18. I get it we can all get three people." She said. She stood up ad turned around. She was sent back into the ground by a fist to the face. She fell over and looked up at the attacker. Six men surrounded her. "Ah crap." She said as they closed in and started to beat on her. "Oof" She let out as she received a kick to the stomach. Lola almost went unconscious. Through the punches and kicks she saw Drew was getting the same treatment.

"Ah!" Drew yelled as her head was sent sideways allowing blood to be spit out. The men backed away for a minute to catch their breath. Drew took her sword out and stabbed it into the ground to try to lift herself up. Her body felt like it weighed a ton. She looked at Lola through squinted eyes. She looked dead. Then she remembered Frig. Tears started to swell in her eyes. The men started the attack again but this time the were flung across the room. Every one stooped and looked. Drew's sword had turned blue and a big energy field had sprouted from it but, had now disappeared. She stood up and glared at the men who were around Loa and now wide eyed. Drew swung the now blue fire sword. "Get away from her!" She yelled. A bolt of electricity was shot from the sword sending all of the men again across the room. Drew was breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle asked his dad. Mathew shrugged.

"That was awesome Drew!" Ash yelled. Drew smiled at him.

"Six..left." She said then fell to the ground.

"Drew!" Ash said ducking a kick the drop kicking the kicker.

"Lola!" Luke yelled running to his sister. A man was in his path. "Get out of my way." Luke yelled.. The man pushed Luke to the ground. Kyle ran over and punched the guy in the gut. He fell over.

"Go." He said. Luke nodded and ran over to Lola. Kyle and Mathew took care of the last remaining two.

"Lola! Lola! Wake up." Luke yelled holding his sister. She didn't respond.

"Drew?" Ash said shaking her. She flinched and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ash?" She asked. Kyle knelt down next to her.

"We won." He said. Drew smiled and sat up.

"See Lo-" Drew's eyes widened as she saw Lola's motionless body. She got up and ran over to her. Luke held his sister tightly. Drew fell to her kness. "L-Lola!" She said in panic. Mathew ran over and felt her pulse.

"We got to get going she's not going to make it at this rate." He said picking her up.

"What are you doing!?" Luke said trying to grab his sister. Drew held him back.

"It's ok were going to save her." Drew said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Promise." _I hope._

_******************************************************************************_

"And that's the whole story." Drew said looking down at Frig's grave stone. She set down the flower she was holding onto the bottom of the stone. "We're all getting stronger, I wish you were here to join us." She said putting a hand on the gravestone. "I really hope Lola doesn't have to join you." She said sadly.

"Drew! Drew!" Drew turned around to see Ash running towards her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I-it's Lola." He said.

"What's wrong with her?" Drew asked.

"You'll see." He said running. Drew followed. They ran into the building and. When they came to the door Ash put a finger up to his lip to tell Drew to be quiet. She nodded. Ash opened the door. Kyle, Mathew and Luke were sitting around a bed. Mathew moved out of the way to show Lola sitting up in bed. Her right arm was in a cast while her other was all wrapped up. She had a bunch of bruises on her face as well. Drew smiled as she felt relief wash over her. Lola looked at her then away. She lifted her left hand and waved. Drew walked over and smiled. This time Lola smiled back.

"I think they're really starting to get along." Mathew said to Kyle. Kyle shook his head.

"I'll give it one day." He said.

"!0 bucks says 1 minute." Ash said to Kyle.

"Deal." He said. Drew looked at Lola.

"You look like crap, it's an improvement." She said. Lola scowled. They went back and fourth as Kyle took out his wallet.


	25. growing up

Growing up

"And your making me baby sit why?" Drew asked. She was holding a little 4 month old in her hands.

"Because I said so." Kyle said grabbing his coat. "I have to go out with Dad and Marry had to go out because her mom is sick." Drew handed the kid to Lola.

"Drew I'm not good with kids." She said. Drew laughed. Ash sat there looking at them.

"Ya your face scares the sh-" He began. Drew knocked him on the head.

"Watch your mouth." Drew said to the teenage boy now almost taller then her.

"Ow!!!!" He yelled. The little infant started to cry. Lola shook her head. The little girl tugged on Lola's long hair.

"Hey brat knock it off!" She yelled. The little girl began to cry again. Kyle shook his head.

"Drew please just take care of Carrie. Your 18 this should be easy for you." She said. Drew sighed and walked over to her little "niece." Drew picked her up out of Lola's hands and cradled her. Carrie stopped. She looked up at Drew and giggled.

"Hey why is she not pulling your hair." Lola asked. Drew looked away from the baby.

"Cause I cut it so it's short and I don't have to look like you." The young women said. Lola rolled her eyes. Last year they had enough of looking like each other. Ash stared at Lola. He found her attractive. He didn't know why at first so he talked to Drew about it. Unfourtunally though his sister wasn't very supportive. She bursted out laughing. But then Drew had decided to explain the facts of growing up. After all she was the mother figure. (Ha ha what a shocker). Ash had been talking a lot to Lola lately. You could say they were going out.

"Ok you guys sure you have this covered." Kyle asked.

"Yes now leave already." Luke said.

"Don't worry you can trust us." Dew said. Kyle shook his head.

"This coming from an 18 year old who locked Ash in a closet for 7 hours." Kyle said. Ash scowled and Luke snickered.

"Listen, we all voted on it, it's not like we're going to lock a 4 month kid in the closet." Drew said.

"Ya that would be child abuse." Lola said. Ash scowled even more.

"WHAT! And your sayin locking me in a closet isn't child abuse?" He asked. Drew looked him.

"I said child abuse not animal abuse." She said. They walked inside after seeing Kyle off. Ash was the last one and as fate would have it had the door slammed in his face.

"That doesn't surprise me."He mumbled. He started to walk away when it began to rain. He ran to the door and banged on it. "Drew! Lola! Luke!!!! come on let me in. It's raining and it's wet and I'm cold." He cried as he continued to bang on the door. Meanwhile Drew, Lola and Luke were sitting on the couch watching tv. Drew was feeding Carrie her bottle.

"You know I could get used to this." She said to Lola.

"Ya until it grows up." She said.

"Ya but Ash- Oh crap Ash!" Drew said. Lola got up and ran to the door. She found Ash soaked.

"You guys suck." He said. Drew looked over the couch.

"Shhhh you'll wake up your niece." She said.

"Grrr!" Ash lunged at Drew but Lola stopped him after closing the door.

"Stop Ash. Let's go upstairs and get you into something dry before you catch a cold." She said walking up the stairs.

"I can get dressed myself." He said.

"Ya I know." Lola said winking at him. Ash smiled and followed her. Drew an Luke looked at each other. Both started to gag.

"Oh god." Drew said. Luke nodded.

"Can I hold her." He asked. Drew nodded and gave him the kid. Unlike everyone else Drew loved Luke. He was so innocent and gentle. Unlike his bitchy sister. Drew smiled. Luke looked at her. "What?" He asked. Drew ruffled his hair like she did to Ash when he was young.

"You're a good kid." She said. Ash smiled.

"Thanks." He said. Drew nodded. Carrie fell asleep in Luke's arms. Drew picked her up and walked up stairs. Luke got comfy on the couch were he usually slept and fell asleep. Drew placed Carrie in the crib. And stared at her for a while.

"You're so cute." She whispered. Drew walked out of Carrie's room and into her room. She heard talking. She peeked through Ash's room. Lola and Ash laid next to each other on the bed.

"Do you and Drew really need to leave." Lola asked. Ash nodded.

"Drew really wants to go to college." He said. Lola sighed. "And I really want to go to high school."

"I see well That's ok I guess." She said. She kissed Ash gently on the lips. Drew smiled.

"_Well at least Ash found someone."_ She thought to herself. Drew walked into her room and flopped down on the bed. She sighed. "I kinda don't want to leave."


	26. The results of Alchohol

**Ninja alexis-lol wow that's a lot of ? Um let's see**..**.well the only couple is Lola and Ash**. **(Not including Kyle and Marry) well I thought that Ash is growing up and to me they make an interesting couple. They kissed cause they are in fact a couple. The age difference isn't a problem. It would be considered not right if the age difference was 4 years. Ex im 14 and my ex was 16. Its true. As I recall u said u were 11? So don't worry about that lol. Drew has her hair cut because Lola and Drew are rivals. And because on episode 1 Drew's hair is short. As for everything else.... you'll have to wait and see. Well I hope I answered all your ? You got anymore just come out and ask im ready to answer I appreciate you asking ?**

**Second daughter of eve-shhhhh your catching on to quickly lol but yes the secret scientist will be appearing in a little bit.**

The results of alchohol

"Good luck." Kyle said. Drew nodded. She made sure her sword was on her back nice and tight. She swung her back pack around her shoulder, as did Ash. Lola, Luke, Kyle, Marry, and Mathew who held little Carrie in his arms were there to greet them off. Drew and Ash were standing at the entrance of the village. Lola walked up to Ash and hugged him. She punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't be to long." She said. Ash blushed and nodded.

"Ok ready Drew... Drew?" He looked at the spot were she just was. He then looked at his family. They all pointed. Drew was all ready half way down the road with her hands in her pocket. Ash turned and started to run after her. He turned and waved then continued his chase.

It had been a half an hour since they left. Ash had never been this excited. He was actually going to meet people his age. He walked ahead. Drew kept her hands in her pockets. She looked down at her sneakers as she walked along the road. Her light pink tank top blew a little in the quick gust of wind. Drew sighed. _"I really don't want to go. I'm not going to fit in at all." _She thought to herself. Ash noticed she was falling behind. He slowed down and let her catch up.

"What's wrong sis." He asked with his hands behind his head. Drew looked at him.

"Nothing." She said still in her train of thought. Ash puckered his face at her. Drew looked at him.

"I'll race you." He said. Drew rolled her eyes.

"No." She said.

"Aw come on your turning into an old women." He said. Drew stopped. Ash looked at her.

"3" She said. Ash smiled. "2" He got ready. "Holy crap look at that lizard!" Drew said. Ash looked down nothing was there. "1!" Drew yelled running down the dirt road.

"Wwwhat! Drew not far!" He yelled running after her.

After 7 hours of walking, it was now high noon. Ash's stomach growled. He looked around. They were entering a small town. As they walked in people were busy running around buying things. They must of walked by 12 restaurants. It was like Drew didn't notice at all. "Hey Drew?" He asked.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Drew looked at him.

"I guess a little bu-" She began.

"Good I wouldn't want to keep you from getting food." He said running to the closest restaurant. Drew looked at him.

"If he was hungry he could of just asked." She said following him. The sat down in a booth across from each other next to the window. Drew took off her back pack and put her sword on the inside. Ash looked at the menu drooling. "Ash try not to be to expensive we only have enough money for a snack and the plane tickets." She said. Ash nodded. The waiter came buy.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"That won't be necessary." A tall bearded man said walking over to the table. "I'll buy the lovely lady a drink and her little lackey to. Ash reached for his sword under the table. Drew gently kicked him. He looked up at her. She was looking at the man with a sweet smile.

"Thank you." She said. She scooted over to allow him to sit next to her he did. "My _brother_ an I will take a water." She said making sure he realized not to mess with her family. The waiter took the mans ID and walked away.

"You don't drink?" He asked. Drew continued to flirt.

"Why know I don't, I'm only 18." She said. Ash scowled. Who did this man think he was? The man put his hand on top of Drew's. He looked down and saw a bundle full of money in her backpack pocket. He looked at it then at her.

"Wow your pretty rich. What you going to do with all that money?" He asked.

"Nothing really." She said. "So anyway how old are you?" Drew asked. Ash looked at the bar and saw two men looking at the table The men whispered at each other. Ash looked back at Drew. She continued to smile.

"_Does she even notice?"_ Ash wondered.

"Me I'm 22." He said. Drew smiled.

"Oh really." She said looking down at his belt.

"_The guys not very good at hiding his gun_." She thought to herself. She looked at Ash and her smile disappeared. She nodded. He nodded back.

"_Hmph should've known. Drew knew from the start." _Ash thought. Drew smiled at the man.

"Now your not lying to me are you...old man." She said. He looked confused. "So that ID was a fake or are you really 42?" She asked.

"So figured it out huh?" He reached for his gun and took it out. He pointed it at Drew.

"I would put they toy down if I were you." She said still smiling. Everyone in the restaurant froze.

"Oh really and why is th ah!" He yelped dropping his gun Ash had took his sword and stabbed him from under the table. Drew elbowed the man in the left cheek. He fell to the ground. Drew put her sword over her back and grabbed her back pack. Ash looked over and saw they other men were on the move. Drew stepped out but the guy grabbed her ankle and she fell. Ash ran and jumped on his hand. He yelped and let go.

"Don't you ever touch her like that!" He yelled kicking his head. Drew got out and they both ran. They got out of the restaurant but was quickly followed by the two other men. They took out their guns and ran after the two siblings. The shot rapidly. "Do they not even care if innocent people get hurt?" Asked Ash.

"No I don't think they do. Anyway we got to get away I can't use my sword it will probably do more damage." Drew said. Ash nodded.

"Tch! Damn I hate running." He said. Drew nodded. A shot nearly missed Ash's head.

"Ash split up! Meet at the other side of the town." Drew said. He nodded and they ran opposite directions. Drew ran as fast as she could. She ran into a nearby forest. The bark of a nearby tree exploded. Then Drew felt warm liquid ooz from her right shoulder. _"What! That idiot, he actually shot me!_" She said. Drew tripped over something. "Shit!" She fell down the side of a little hill and landed right on her hurt shoulder. She laid there for a minute. She was covered by leaves. The man got closer he jumped right over Drew and kept running. When he was gone Drew sat up. She flinched at the pain. She moved the strap of her tank top and examined the wound. _"Oh thank god. I was only grazed it's not life threatening." _But she still had to get it patched up. Drew got up and ran to were she was supposed to meet Ash.

Ash ran and zigzagged through people and their stands. Ash ran and tipped over a food stand. The man fell into it and dropped his gun. Ash picked it up and threw it as hard as he could. "There have fun finding it you jerk!" He spit at the man. He met up with Drew who was gripping her shoulder. "Drew what's?" He saw the blood. "Drew your bleeding." He said as he knelt down beside her.

"Ya I know let's get as far away from here as possibly and then we'll fix it up." She said getting up. Ash nodded and they headed back on the road. When they were far away as possible, Ash took Drew off road and sat her down on the grass. He took her shirt off and looked at her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked getting a water bottle and bandage wrap out.

"I got shot." She said. Ash laughed. "Um what is funny about that?" She asked. Ash shook his head and poured the water on the wound to wash it out.

"Nothing it's just it's hard to believe that the great Drew Tibetan just got shot." He said wrapping the injured area.

"Ha ha your so funny Ash." She said. When he was down Drew put her shirt back on. They picked up their stuff and headed back on the road.

"Man I'm sooo hungry!" We haven't eaten all day." Ash complained. "Are we almost there?" He asked. Drew nodded. They came to the end of the road.

"Wow Dad was right this road does lead to the airport." Drew said.

"Ya and through a town of child abusers." She said. Drew laughed. They walked into the airport and was stared at by almost everyone. A guard walked up to Drew and looked at her.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked. Drew nodded.

"This? Just a flesh wound." She said. The man nodded.

"I'm sorry but we can't allow you to bring swords on the plane." He said. Drew stopped.

"Now that's okay they're on my plane." A man in uniform said. The guard nodded. "Come on kids."

"Um you are?" Drew asked.

"A friend of Mathews." He said. Drew nodded. She gave him the money and he nodded. "Yep this will do." Drew and Ash got on the plane.

"Woah we're like the only people on." He said.

"Yep you guys are on a private jet. The names captain Scott and I'll be taking you to North America." He said. Ash and Drew sat down. Captain Scott walked over to Drew and bandaged her wound up better and added ointment. Soon the plane was off. After eating a huge dinner, Drew and Ash fell asleep.


	27. JV vs VARSITY

**Srry about the delay had a lot of things going on enjoy!**

Drew opened the door and walked inside. "Ok, I'm sleeping outside." Ash said dropping his bag on the floor.

"It's not that bad." Drew said. The man who had drove the plane had dropped them off at a little house said to be their's for the school year. Drew dropped her backpack and flopped onto the couch being careful of her injured shoulder and turned on the little tv. Ash sighed.

"I'm going out." He said. Drew nodded not taking her eyes of the tv.

"Be back in a little I'm going to order pizza or something." She said. Ash nodded and left. Ash walked out the door and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He looked around. In front of the house there was a road and across the road was an abandoned house.

"_Should've went in there it's bigger he thought to himself."_ Ash turned and headed down the road. He remembered passing his new school on the way and thought he should go check it out. Drew's was in the opposite direction. Since they didn't have a car it looked like they were stuck walking. Ash crammed his hands into his pockets and started waling along the road. It took him a good 20 minutes before he finally reached his destination. He kept walking with his head down around the school. He was deep in his thought when someone shouted watch out! Before he new it he was hit straight in the head with a basketball and fell to the ground. "Ow." He mumbled.

"Hey man you ok?" Ash looked up to see a tan boy with curly black hair.

"Y- yeah." Ash said.

"Man you got to watch were you're going." He said helping Ash up. "You can't just walk into someone's game."

"Yo Joey! He ok?" A Boy with green eyes and wavy red hair said. He ran up to Joey and Ash with two other boys following him.

"Ya." Joey said. He was about the same height as Ash only and inch taller. "What's your name? I've never seen you around here." Joey asked. Ash was hesitant.

"Hey he asked you a question." The red head said.

"Cool it pen." Another boy said with black short straight hair with bangs falling by his face.

"My names Ash. Ya I'm new I'm going to go to this school." He said. Joey stuck out his hand.

"Cool my names Joey. The shorty over there with the red hair is pen." Pen scoffed at the fact that he was at least four feet shorter then Ash and Joey. "This is Daren." Joey said pointing to the kid with the straight black hair. "And this is Jarred." He said. A boy who was as tall as Kyle walked up.

"Hey." He said with a deep voice. Jarred had a shaved head but not balled he had grey eyes and had a tank top that showed off every muscle on his stomach. Joey smiled ast Ash's reaction when he saw Jarred.

"Ya the kids only 17 but it seems like he's 20." Joey said. Jarred laughed and the slapped high fives.

"I'm 15." Pen said.

"I think he could tell by your height." Jarred said laughing.

"Shut it before I drop kick you!" Pen said.

"You'll have to reach me first!." Jarred said running. Pen chased after him. Joey laughed.

"I'm16 and Daren over there is 17." Ash looked over at Darren.

"!6." Ash said. Joey passed Ash the basketball. Ash caught it without blinking.

"You know how to play?" He asked. Ash shrugged then started dibbling. Joey smiled and went into defense mode. "Let's see that you got blondie." Joey said. Ash smiled.

"Y'know." Ash said. He dribbled the ball back and fourth through his legs. "I was always told that if you spend as much time practicing as you do criticizing others." Ash passed it through Joey's legs and ran passed him. He grabbed the ball and dribbled down the court. Ash jumped up and slammed dunked it. "Your game really suffers." he said dropping down from the net. Darren's mouth dropped and Pen and Jarred stopped running and stared. Joey walked up to Ash wide eyed.

"Holy shit dude." He said. Jarred walked up to Ash and held out his fist ans Ash tapped it.

"Way do go new be." He said Ash laughed.

"Nah my sister taught me." He said. All of them were stunned. "What?" he asked.

"We don't have chicks that can play around here." Pen said. Ash laughed.

"Ya she can do anything." Ash said proudly.

"Sounds like you respect her huh." Jarred said. Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya I guess." He said.

"Hey how about you join the basketball team." Pen said.

"Ya! We'd be unstoppable." Joey said.

"Sounds cool." Ash said.

"Well well If it ain't the wannabe basketball players. " A voice said. Darren narrowed his black eyes at a tall boy with blond hair.

"Uh oh." Joey said silently.

"What?" Asked Ash?

"It's the varsity kids from our rival highschool." Joey said.

"There always looking for a fight." Pen said. All five kids were blond. They were wearing leather jackets with Wither School Champions written on them. Jarred walked up to the leader.

"We don't want any trouble James." He said. James laughed. He looked over at Ash.

"Who's the kid?" James asked. Ash straightened up

"Who you calling kid!" Ash yelled moving foward. Joey put an arm out.

"Don't we don't need to mess with these withers." Joey said. Another blond boy walked up to Joey and they were eye to eye.

"It's ok. JV can't play on the court never mind fight on the court." He said. Joey looked down smirking the back up at his opponent. The kid was the same size as Joey and had the same face.

"Listen Rick. You know what they say about half brothers?" Joey asked.

"Hm.. No I don't, why don't you tell me "Bro." He said looking in to Joey's eyes.

"One half brain." He said pointing to himself. Then he pointed to his half brother and said, "The other half assed." There was an arouse of oooooos.

"Ya ricky ha ha you've always been the half assed one in th e group." Someone from the blonds said. The group laughed. James even smirked.

"Gonna let him talk to you like that kid." He said. Rick scoffed.

"Like hell." He said pushing Joey to the ground. He landed hard and Ash ran to him.

"Joey!" Jarred yelled. James saw an opening and punched Jarred across the. Left cheek. He stumbled backwards but kept up. He spit and wrestled James to the ground. Ash tried to help Joey up when Rick went for him. Pen ran and tackled him to the ground. Another kid, Connor grabbed Pen and slammed him to the ground. Ash helped Joey up.

"You ok?" Ash asked. Joey nodded. "So your related?" He asked. Joey nodded.

"Ya share the same mom." Joey said. Rick ran for Joey.

"Ash go help Darren take on Tyler and Justin, I got Rick.." Joey said wiping the curls out of his face.

"Huh?" Ash asked then He looked at Darren who was being ganged up on by two kids. On e looking younger and another his age. "Oh! Ok." He said running off Joey gave one last kick on Connor's side to get him off of Pen and then ran for Rick.

"Get up Pen show them your peewee power!" He yelled then ran into Rick. Pen sat up on his hands and knees.

"I'm not small dammit!" He yelled head butting Connor in the stomach. Connor let out an "oof" and backed up gripping his stomach. Darren Blocked a kick by Tyler but was knocked to the ground by Justin Ash ran over and did a round house kick on Tyler who dropped like a rock. Ash ran over and drove his shoulder into Justin's side. Justin fell off of Darren. Ash Helped him up.

"Thanks." He said Ash nodded.

Jarred sat on top of James and they locked hands and struggled to get free. James brought his head up and their foreheads connected. Jarred fell over gripping his now bleeding forehead While James did the same. After a while they stood up. Rick was kicking Joey in the side. "Stupid. JV. Loser." He said between kicks. Joey caught his foot and pushed it away. And got on one knee. His lip was bleeding. Rick snarled and took something medal out of his pocket and knelt down beside Joey. He grabbed Joey by the shirt with his left hand and flipped open the medal thing with his right. It was a switchblade. He held it close so Joey could see it. Joey gulped. "How about I cut off that nice curly hair that your daddy left behind. Joey spit in his face. Rick stood up and wiped his face in disgust. Joey took out and flipped out his own blade. Everyone stopped. Ash looked around confused.

"Blade fight." Darren said. Ash cocked his head. Everyone fell silent and watch the two boys circle around each other.

"That's the last time you insult my dad." Joey said. Rick laughed.

"Really watch me." Joey stabbed at him but Rick dogged.

"Focus Joe!" Jarred yelled.

"Uppercut him." Tyler howled. Ash was shocked he didn't no why two boys were trying to kill each other.

"Ash what's going on?" Ash turned around to see Drew.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Never mind that." She said. Everyone was to busy watching the fight between the two boys that nobody noticed Drew until she snuck through the crowd of boys. "Hey lady what are you doing?" Connor asked. Drew ignored him. Joey and Rick both stabbed at each other. Drew ran between them and grabbed both boys wrists and yanked the knifes out of their hands and pushed them to the ground. Drew looked at Joey and then at Rick. "Little boys shouldn't play with such sharp objects." Drew said.

"Stay out this girl." James yelled. Drew walked over to him and held the knife to his throught.

"Say one word, I dare you." She said. He squeaked.

"S-sorry ma'am." He said. Drew flipped Joey's knife closed and jammed it into James's chest.

"Get out of here." She said. He nodded and motioned for his gang to follow they did. When they were gone Ash ran up to Drew.

"Drew that was awesome!" He said but stopped when Drew looked at him pissed.

"I can explain." He said.

"Mhm." Drew said.

Who is she?" Pen asked.

"My sister." Ash replied.

"I can explain." Jarred said. After he told Drew the story Drew just sighed.

"I see well at least your all ok." She said. "It was nice to meet al of you but we got to get going." She said. Everyone nodded and started to walk away except for Joey. Drew looked at him.

"He doesn't have anywhere to go not after what happened to him and his brother." Ash said. Drew sighed and walked over to him. She knelt down beside him.

"Why don't you come home with us?" She asked.

"Really?"Joey said standing up. Drew nodded and handed him his knife.

"Let's go I only expect you to cut the pizza with that knife."


	28. Nice Entrance

"Ash.." A voice said quietly "Ash...." "ASH!" Ash fell of the bed and looked up at Drew standing over him smiling.

"Ugh..." He groaned.

"Time to get up you have to leave in an hour." She said. he got up and rubbed his head.

"You didn't have to yell." He said standing up and stretching.

"How else would I get through that thick skull of yours?" Drew asked laughing and walking to the kitchen. Ash followed her were Joey was already up and eating breakfast.

"Mornin'" He said. Ash yawned and hoped into a chair.

"Good morning." Ash said with his head on the table. Drew walked over with a bowl of cereal and picked up Ash's head. He was drooling.

"Nasty." She said. Putting the bowl underneath his head and letting it fall into the bowl. Joey Laughed so hard milk almost came out of his nose. Ash fell of his chair And Drew sat in hers and began to eat. After breakfast it was time to get dressed. Joey put on some ripped jeans and a black Tank top with Sneakers. Ash put on his jeans and long sleeved shirt with sneakers. Joey shook his head.

"What." Ash asked.

"You'd never fit in like that come wid me." He said grabbing his pocket knife. Ash backed away

"What are you doing?" He asked. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Nuttin I ain't gonna cut you." He said. Ash sighed in relief. "Just gonna restyle your clothes." He said grinning. Ash raised an eyebrow,

"Oh I get it well let's go out side cause Drew might get mad." He said Joey nodded. They walked out side And Joey got on his knees and cut a hole through is jean knee.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked from the door way. Ash and Joey froze.

"Uhh I was." He began

"Don't care anyway here's lunch money I gave enough for Joey to." She said tossing it to Ash who caught it. He nodded.

"Thanks Drew! I neva got to bring money before." Joey said. Drew smiled.

"Well get going you have a long way to walk." She said.

"What about you?" Ash asked. Joey looked at him.

"The college semester doesn't start till tomorrow." He said.

"Oh." He said. Drew nodded and waved then walked back into the house, Joey cut of Ash's sleeves then shut his knife and slid it in his pocket. The two boys began to walk down the street.

"So your step dad sounds like a real jerk." Ash said. Joey nodded.

"Kid you got no idea." Joey said. They were about to talk some more when a car pulled up and James opened the door. And Rick looked over from the back and rolled down the window

"Hello bro." He said. "Dads pretty worried about you." He said. Him and his gang walked out of the car. Joey looked away.

"Not my dad." He mumble. Rick walked over to him. With the other kids.

"He'd like to have a word with you." He said motioning to the other kids. Ash was about to fight when James held out a gun.

"Don't even think about it I saw what you and the girl could do." He said.

"_Damn What's with me always at gun point." _Ash thought to himself. He was grabbed roughly and thrown into the car along with Joey. They sped off.

"So you got money kid?" Conner asked smiling. Ash looked at Joey who glared.

"No I don't." He said.

"You lying?" Justin asked.

"Does it look like I have money?" Ash asked.

"Don't get cocky you little." Connor started

"Knock it off." Rick said. Connor grabbed Ash.

"Hey! What the hell!" Ash yelled.

"Hey let him go!" Joey yelled only to receive a crack in the face by a barrel from a gun. They took Ash and threw him out of the car. He landed with a thump and rolled When he stopped He looked up to see he was at his school and the car just sped off with Joey.

"Nice entrance." A voice said. Ash looked up to see Darren looking down at him. He grabbed Ash and helped him stand.

"Ugh not really OH they took Joey we got to-." Ash began but Darren held up a hand.

"We can't." He said

"What? Why not!" Ash yelled.

"Because it's family problems." Jarred said walking up to Ash with Pen. Ash looked down sadly. Jarred put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry it's nothing Joey hasn't ben through." Ash sighed. "Come on let's show you around."

*****************************************************************************

**Sorry for the late update been sooooooo busy**

**Don't own nuttin**


	29. First day of high

"Lemme see you schedule," Jarred asked. Ash handed the taller boy a piece of paper. "Hmmm, ok that's ironic, you have all the same classes as us so it shouldn't be a problem." Jarred handed the younger boy a piece of paper. Ash took it and placed it back in his red backpack. He zippered it up.

"Not to sound disappointed," he started placing the bag back on his back. "But aren't you older then the rest of us?' Ash asked. He nodded.

"Ya I stayed back." He pointed out. Ash raised an eyebrow as the two boys started to walk down the hallway.

"Oh?" He asked. Jarred rolled his eyes.

"I know what your thinking, that I'm stupid. That's not the case. I find my self to be really smart it's just that I have no time to do homework and crap." He explained. Ash looked up at the taller kid. He shook his head.

"Well I never said you weren't." Ash explained. Jarred laughed.

"Ya I bet kid." He said laughing. Ash scowled.

"My name isn't kid." he said.

"Ya ya Ash whatever let's go to home room." He told him. Ash laughed nervously.

"Uh... were is that again exactly?" he asked. Jarred pointed to a door.

"There follow me." He told him. Ash nodded.

"Whatever you say." Ash followed Jarred into a noisy classroom. Kids were sitting on top of desks and what not. The teacher had yet to arrive. Pen and Darren walked up to them.

"Nice Ash is in this home room to?" Pen exclaimed. Jarred shook his head.

"No he just came here to look pretty." Jarred told pen in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh..." Pen looked at Darren who just rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Idiot." Darren turned around and walked to an open seat in the back and sat down taking out a book to read.

"That kid bugs me." Pen told Jarred.

"Chill man short people are suppose to be jolly." he said walking into the classroom. Pen's eyebrow twitched.

"That's for fat people and I'm not short!" Pen yelled. Ash held him back as pen tried to rush towards Jarred.

"Calm down" Ash said. He did. Ash let go and walked over to an open seat. The bell rang and the teacher walked in did her roll of taking attendance and off the students went. Throughout the day Ash and his new found friends really enjoyed their first day of school. They did their share of learning and fooling around. Algebra and Physics Ash found extremely fascinating. As for history, He found extremely boring and not useful and language, well he could hardly speak his own. Ash loved Gym. They played a game of basketball and ash's team won. He was so excited, he couldn't wait to tell Drew about his day.

"So, What you think?" Pen asked as The four boys walked out of school. Ash beamed with happiness

"That was the most exciting day of my life!" He said throwing his arms in the air. They all laughed and even Darren smirked. Jarred patted Ash on the back.

"You're a strange kid man." Jarred said. Ash smirked.

"Ya you think?" Jarred shook his head.

"Pen!" They looked over to see a women who looked almost identical to pen in a car.

"Woops! There's my mum! See you guys tomorrow!" He said walking over.

"I got to get home to." Jarred said he started walking over to the bike on the side.

"Wow that's yours?" Ash asked admiring the dirt bike.

"Yep but I have to keep it off school ground." He said placing his helmet on.

"You want a ride home?" He asked.

"You serious!" Ash yelled.

"Ha ha got ya. Sorry little man can't give underage people a ride till I tune 18 plus I'm going the opposite way." Jarred said getting on. Ash crossed his arms.

"Jackass." He said pouting. Jarred laughed and sped away. "Pft." Ash started to turn to walk away when Darren stopped him.

"I live about ten minutes before your house so I can walk home with you... no homo." That made Ash laugh.

"Alright thanks." He said. The started to walk when Ash stopped.

"Holy shit he talks!"

They started walking and when Ash thought he wouldn't talk anymore he received another suprise.

"Joey's fine." he said making Ash remember that hole incident. He now felt bad that he forgot.

"Were did that come from?" Ash asked. Darren shrugged.

"Y'know, it happens all the time the worse he'll get is a black eye and he can deal with that no sweat." Darren reassured him. Ash took a deep breath and let it out.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Darren nodded.

"Trust me it happens more often then you think." Ash looked at him confused.

"What exactly is it?" Ash asked.

"Well all I can really tell you is Joey and his old man do not get along." He explained. Ash was about to say something when they came across Darren house. "Well here's my stop talk to you tomorrow." Ash nodded while watching his dark haired friends walk into his house.

Ash finally got to his house and opened the door. "Ash grab it!" Drew yelled. Ash looked confused until he saw a little field mouse run right towards him. He shrieked and fell backwards allowing the little rodent to run outside and far away. Drew ran up to him panting. She looked down. Ash twitched.

"W-what the hell!" He yelled. Drew helped him up.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Does it look like it! I was attacked by a rat!" He yelled. Drew turned around and went back in the house.

"If your fine get back inside it might call for reenforcements." She said laughing. Ash who took it a little to seriously, ran into the house and shut the door. Drew sweat dropped as he pushed the couch in front of it. "Ash calm down I was kidding." She said going to the fridge. Ash sighed in relief. After putting everything back to were it was the "siblings" sat down to eat.

"So what's for dinner?" Ash asked. "Mice?" Drew looked at him.

"Well it was but it ran away." She said. Ash stiffened. "I'm kidding."

"Ha ha." Ash said sarcastically. Ash and Drew were silenced when there was a knock on the door. "I got it." Ash got up and ran to the door. He opened it and gasped. "What the hell!" He yelled. Drew ran up to him.

"Oh my god." She said. Joey was outside leaning with one arm against the door and his other wrapped around a gapping wound on his right side. It was bleeding bad and he had bruises and cuts all over.

"D-Drew, A-ash... H-help me." He said as he blacked out.

**There's you damn chapter lmao nah just kidding I'm bak enjoy reviews make me happy and make me update XD**

**I dedicate this chapter to and a Special thanks to:**

**Logan the Awesome for all your reviews and support**

**Fernanda Saturday for all your reviews and support as well**

**WadixZak for taking drastic measures to get me back in gear**


End file.
